Tell it Like it Is
by ShiraNation
Summary: Naomi tries out online dating...meets Emily. When practicality meets letting go and having a good time. A Naomily future-fic. Style experimentation.
1. Chapter 1: Registration  Naomi

**Hello everyone… I've got a new story for you… **

**Summary: Future-Fic/AU. Naomi and Emily have a series of online dates… we'll see where it goes from there? **

**Shout out to Miss Peg and her story 'Blindsighted', I was inspired to write my own take on online dating, her story is great if you want to check it out! (Mine will focus more on the online aspect then meeting in person… it will eventually happen… but not for awhile…)**

**Anyway, here goes… **

**(PS. I'm trying my hardest to make this realistic, doing research on dating websites and their surveys/layout and stuff… right now I'm just using eHarmony as a reference…)**

**Just a note, the format of this chapter is kind of different, because it's supposed to represent online, so anything in bold, is a filled out answer. (Also, remember, this is all based on their personal opinions of themselves, for example, we all know Naomi is very sexy, but she may not feel that way about herself…)**

**This is kind of an experiment… I'm not sure if it'll be interesting to read…**

Chapter One: Registration - Naomi

Section 1: General Information

1. I am a **'woman'** seeking** 'women.' **

_Oh god, that sounds so fucking weird... I'm not fucking 'seeking' women, it's not like they are hidden from me; in fact, they are all over the place… too fucking many too pick from… Not to mention I'm seeking a 'woman' not 'women'. What a critical error for a dating site… I'm not looking for a polygamist relationship. And definitely not a lesbian polygamist relationship… do they even have that shit? Next question…_

2. Country: **'United Kingdom'**

_How amusing, they even have the options of picking out a third-world country. Honestly, I don't see someone in 'Tokelau' using a dating website… even if they could get their hands on a fucking laptop I honestly don't see the realistic possibility of them finding internet access nearby…_

3. Birthdate (mm/dd/yy): **11/29/ 1993 **

How important is your match's age to you, on a scale of 1-7? (1-Not at all, 4- Somewhat, 7-Very important) **6**

_Normally, I'm not so picky about the technicalities but I'm sure there is an incredible spectrum on this website, and honestly, I don't want to be matched up with some eighty something year old woman having a midlife crisis, or a fifteen year old teenage girl looking for her first kiss… (Not that I think you can be that age to use this website… that can't be legal…) So anyone in their twenties should be good for me, considering I'm twenty-three. _

4. What is your current marital status? **Never married.**

_It's a little too soon to be talking about marriage, no? I've only had short-term boyfriends in the past, never finding a spark or motivation for long-term commitment. I haven't even had a girlfriend before. In fact, I'm not even sure I'm gay or bi. I've just struck out with all the boys and I promised a friend I'd try this, (if not in person, at least online), ('this' being, dating girls…), before giving up on romance altogether._

5. Choose the category that best describes your highest level of education. **Doctorate.**

_I'm a lawyer, so I have my Doctorate of Jurisprudence. Took me three years to get it, but it's been accomplished, nevertheless. Occasionally I had thoughts about political science, but I found myself more interested in the 'eventful' stuff. So now I work in the areas of Criminal Justice and Tort Law… Civil Disputes are also interesting…_

How important is your match's level of education to you, on a scale of 1-7? (1-Not at all, 4- Somewhat, 7-Very important) **6**

_My match definitely needs to have graduated college and pursued a career. In my opinion, if you don't pursue something for yourself than you wasteful of time, and I have no interest in someone who is bored wit their lives and clinging to me because they have nothing better to do. I'd like someone who can challenge me, however I wrote a six and not a seven, because I'm not one to like losing an argument, especially because my career is reliant on the fact of winning, so they don't have to be even smarter than me._

6. What is your personal income? **75,000 to 155,000 U.K Pounds**

_I may not have to, but I live modestly. It's more about the job than the money…I should hope that my match feels the same way. However, I'm told that I'll probably end up spoiling my match despite my normal attitude._

How important is your matches income on a scale of 1-7? (1-Not at all, 4- Somewhat, 7-Very important) **1**

_It's not about the income, it's about the job. So if you work for a non-profit organization, and you don't have an income, that's fine with me. As long as your rational about it though, I mean, you have to be rational. Don't do something you can't afford to do._

7. How tall are you? **5 ft. 6 in.**

_No lies. I don't want a match taller than me… but not too short. I think men are generally more attractive as tall and very muscle-y, yet, in a girl I think I'm looking for something that just fits. Someone I can wrap up in my arms, but is still strong enough to hold their own._

8. Please answer the following questions about yourself on a scale of 1-7? (1-Not at all, 4- Somewhat, 7-Very well)

_I hate these questions, all about the physical stuff. I don't really like to look in the mirror._

Stylish - **6 **_I have to dress in nice suits, it's part of my job. If you look shit, then you don't get respect._

Attractive – **4 **_I don't think I'm ugly… I don't consider myself a 'hottie' either._

Athletic – **2 **_Oh god no, I hate running, probably because of my smoking habits that I haven't been able to kick…_

Overweight- **1 **_I'm not overweight. Sure I could loose a few… but that's just a bit of comfort cushion. I'm tall enough that it all evens out and gives the illusion I'm narrow. _

Plain- ** 6 **_This is all about the physical stuff, so I'd have to say I'm plain. I'm more about getting my personality across than my appearance. I'd rather not distract the judge with some radiant haircut than get my important case across._

Healthy- **5 **_I suppose this goes along with the athleticism. Me, I'm one of those people fighting to raise awareness that it's more about portion size than what you eat. So it's okay to have that bit of sugar, just don't eat the entire box of cookies…. _

Sexy- **1 **_Just no. I hardly see myself as sexy. No scratch the 'hardly'. I just don't see it at all._

How satisfied are you with your physical appearance? **6 **_I'm content. I don't see any need for change. I could always loose a pound or two, but I feel no desire towards drastic changes._

How important is it that your partner be physically attractive? **6 **_The physicality isn't as important as their personality. It could really go either way, because both the extremely over and under attractive people are insecure. And I really have no interest in someone who feels insecure about themselves. Confidence is physically attractive to me. Some would argue that it's not physical, but to me it is. _

Section 2: Personal Characteristics

_This thing is fucking thorough…_

1. Which of the following religions do you affiliate yourself with? **Neither religious, nor spiritual.**

_Aside from commonly using 'Jesus' as an expression, I do not participate in those types of faith. I don't believe in fate… I believe in science. (But not scientology, mind you and all the celebrities advertising that one…)_

2. Please indicate what religion(s) your matches should be affiliated with. **No preference.**

_That's not one-hundred percent true. I don't want to be matched up with someone who is interested in blowing up anyone who disagrees with their belief. I think that as long as my match doesn't have any practices that would be unconventional for me or that I'm forced to partake in, then I don't really care. I have a respect for people who are strong in their faith; however I wouldn't want the person to be offended if I took an occasional laugh at their religion's expense. I have a sarcastic side that occasionally gets the better of me. We'd have to agree to disagree. If that actually could work in a relationship. I'm no expert…_

How important is your matches religion or spirituality to you on a scale of 1-7? (1-Not at all, 4- Somewhat, 7-Very important) **2**

Section 3: About You

Please indicate how well each of the following statements describe you. There are no "right" or "wrong" answers, so select the answer that most closely describes you on a scale of 1-7? (1-Not at all, 4- Somewhat, 7-Very much)

1. I do things according to plan. **7**

_If it's the right plan. If it's a shit plan, of an intern, per say, then I'd reform the plan, and then follow it._

2. I take time out for others. **1**

_This is all based on present time, so, right now, no. I don't have anyone else to take time out for, so there is no need. Well actually, that's wrong. I've taken the day off to sort out this information. So I guess I can say that the first time I've taken time out for someone else is now, in hopes that it will be worth it._

3. I feel unable to deal with things. **1 **

_Um. I'm quite fine actually._

4. I love to help others. **7 **

_As a teenager, I always spent my time during the summer, or after school when I wasn't doing coursework, at volunteer organizations making an effort to help the public in various ways. From protests for unfair tuition costs to going to homeless shelters to help serve food, I've always felt like it makes me a better person._

5. I seek adventure. **6 **

_I like a challenge if that's what adventure means. I've also grown an interest in traveling. However, I only like an adventure if it isn't too far out of my comfort zones. _

6. I often leave a mess in my room. **1 **

_No messes. If my match is a mess-maker, it's a deal breaker. Goes hand in hand with the planning bit. Everything has a place and a time, that's how it should be._

7. I often carry the conversation to a higher level. **7 **

_This is a really poorly phrased statement. It could mean a billion different things. I don't raise my voice unless I've been very angered or frustrated. I don't make 'low-stabs' at people… And I don't really fancy small-talk. So I gave it a 7, because I consider having a conversation about making a difference, which I often do, a higher level of conversation._

8. I get stressed out easily. **3 **

_I have a high-stress job, so I'm forced to deal with it everything in a non-stress manor. The only time I get stressed out easily is if I'm pushed out of my comfort zone._

9. I often make others feel good. **7**

_I win my cases as a lawyer, which tends to make my clients feel good. Makes me feel good. Maybe I'm not feeling as good as I'd like which is why I'm making one last attempt at finding a match._

10. I'm good at analyzing problems. **6**

_I still think this dating site is poorly written. I mean the way that's written I really only can say, it depends. I'm not very good at analyzing problems in relationships which is why I haven't had any long term ones. I usually break them off because I just no they aren't any good anymore. In the courtroom, my job is to find the flaws in the other persons claim, so in that aspect, I'm a 7, better than good at analyzing problems._

11. I usually stand up for myself. **6**

_My job is to stand up for other people. But I usually only take cases that are relevant to my personal standards and beliefs, and if there is an ultimate purpose. So I guess that involves standing up for myself. It depends how personal the attack is, and what kind of mood I'm in. No, it depends how strong the attack is. You've got to know when to back down._

Section 4: Descriptions

1. Describe yourself in four adjectives. **Articulate, Compassionate, Ambitious, Witty**

2. Describe what you'd like most in your match in four adjectives. **Affectionate, Clever, Strong, Loyal**

3. What kind of relationship are you looking for? **Long-term.**

Section 5: Terms and Conditions.

_Great, so now I just have to agree to this and wait for them to match me up. Better be worth it… Fucking hell… that took hours out of my day…_

**A/N: That was a bit of an abrupt ending, but I actually was filling out a dating website as I wrote this, and I literally had spent three hours on it so far, and now I'm honestly fucking tired of it, so I stopped and finished it off. Next chapter, I could either do Emily's PoV on all the questions, which could be fun, or I could do their first online meeting…. Depends on your feedback and what not. I hope that wasn't boring… **

**I did my best to portray Naomi's views on every question and get across what she would be thinking. So far, she seems very career driven. That sounds like the Naomi, I know… But now she's looking for something more I guess. **

**Lend me your thoughts and I shall cherish them 'till the end of days… (wtf? … it's been a long three hours… honestly, props to anyone who has the time to even try filling out one of those surveys. I gave up after I saw there were about two hundred of those '1-7 scales' to fill out each based on only one word…) Ugh.**

**Thanks. REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2: Registration Emily

**Wow. You are all so lovely to me, I'm really do appreciate the reviews and the people who have added this to their alerts. However, I firstly need to address an issue that was brought to my attention. (I direct this to anyone who may have taken offence at what had been brought up.)**

'**Chocolate Milk' – You're right, I apologize. I definitely can see how what I wrote about third-world countries being offensive. This was my thinking, which made me originally deem it excusable. In my opinion Naomi is very realistic when it comes to issues; they allow her to be very passionate. (The only time she lies is when it comes to fending for herself, and her personal feelings.) **

**So, what I meant by that third-world comment about internet (as do I agree, that there is very likely internet in some places there…) was that was something that caught Naomi's attention. Perhaps something that she would have interest in helping develop in the future. (I was going to even reference to that in the future…) But I think Naomi would be bitter about it, because I see Naomi less concerned over technology (like the writers described her on the E4 description of her) and more about spending money getting them a clean water source. (For example, in America, many people who live in poverty spend their money on getting cable for their TV's rather than buying food for their starving children…)**

**Secondly, thank you for correcting me on the polygamy bit. I've never actually heard of the polyamory lifestyle. I do pride myself on researching what I write, so I try not to sound so ignorant, so I appreciate you expanding my knowledge. **

**SO on that note, greatest apologies, and I hope that I am better understood, and perhaps you can understand why I think Naomi would say that. **

**PS: Surprise career… for Emily! Lol. If you aren't fond of it right away, you will eventually fall in love with it, I guarantee it.**

Chapter Two: Registration – Emily

Section 1: General Information

1. I am a **'woman'** seeking** 'women.' **

_This is nice. I think people take it for granted how accepted we are sometimes. This website is just another testimony to the movement that makes me so proud to be out, whether or not my mother is ignorant enough to choose not to support. Hopefully, soon she'll learn that a girl falling in love with another girl is no different from a boy falling in love with a girl…_

2. Country: **'United Kingdom'**

_One day, I don't think I'll be restricted to a country. I wonder what I'll write on applications then, or how I'll get mail. Sure, people can always email me, but I think getting a hand-written letter in the post is so much more exciting. I just want to explore the world._

3. Birthdate (mm/dd/yy): **1/3/ 1994**

How important is your match's age to you, on a scale of 1-7? (1-Not at all, 4- Somewhat, 7-Very important) **6**

_I want someone who's close in age to me. I'm all about experiences, and trying new things. What fun would it be to date someone who's already experienced everything I have? Or wants to do things I've already done? I want someone who can enjoy things for the first time with me, I want to be able to share special moments on an equal level of excitement._

_Although, I definitely don't want someone the exact same age as me. That would be freaky and annoying if I had to share my birthday with __**another**__ person. It's enough that I have to share it with my twin sister when the day comes around…._

4. What is your current marital status? **Never married.**

_I've dated lots of girls, but everyone I've met is either too conservative and quiet for me or a boring and stupid slut. I've had a few long term relationships that never ended well. One with a girl who was on a completely different page than I am in our relationship, after a sixteen months, when she still wasn't comfortable enough to even tell her friends about us, I broke it off. The second long term relationship I had was with a controlling girl who kept on telling me what to do, and finally I decided she was being no better than my bossy family… So here I am, looking for someone with balance, a bit of push and pull._

5. Choose the category that best describes your highest level of education. **Masters.**

_I have a Masters in Science. I did a three year program to become a broadcast meteorologist, taking minor courses in journalism and communication, as well as doing calculus and geophysics. Weather fascinates me; it just has so much control over the world in so many aspects. Unfortunately, I'm having problems finding an actual job, and grabbing the attention of a news station that is interested in hiring a weather 'woman'. So I've been making my money on the occasional odd-jobs here and there. Most recently, I'm working as a barista in a coffee shop._

How important is your match's level of education to you, on a scale of 1-7? (1-Not at all, 4- Somewhat, 7-Very important) **4**

_I want someone who is happy with their career. I'm having enough trouble getting a start on my own, now that I've finished studying, so I'd rather not have to worry about supporting another person. Just no one who's in a risqué business. I've dated a club owner and it really wasn't worth it when I found out she was sleeping with a couple other girls who frequently came to 'dance.'_

6. What is your personal income? **Less than 12,500 U.K Pounds**

_One day… when I get that breakthrough as a broadcast meteorologist I'll be able to afford to do everything I want. I really hope it isn't too far away in my future though… _

How important is your matches income on a scale of 1-7? (1-Not at all, 4- Somewhat, 7-Very important) **6**

_Right now I can hardly support myself, so they better be able to support themselves. Although I'm not taking a financial loan on their behalf. Money is one of the biggest problems with relationships, and I intend to try and avoid that problem… So on a date, we can each pay for our own food… that way I don't feel like I need their help, but I don't have to resent any successful person I meet who decides to order a fucking steak._ _Oh god, I love a good steak… I don't think I could date a vegetarian…_

7. How tall are you? **5ft. 2 in.**

_Yes, I'm short… But I use it to my full advantage, people always want to help me because I'm so fragile to them… I'm just an adorable little thing, or so I'm told. Whether it's the man in the grocery grabbing the box of cocoa puffs from the top shelf for me, or the girl who accidentally bumped into me walking out of a door who profusely apologizes and offers to buy me tickets to a movie, it's fun being small. Not to mention, I'm not afraid to kick the tosser that pinches my cheeks or ruffles my hair because I'm cute._

8. Please answer the following questions about yourself on a scale of 1-7? (1-Not at all, 4- Somewhat, 7-Very well)

Stylish – **6 **_My sister is in the fashion industry, so she claims that anytime we meet up I have to at least dress up enough to her standards otherwise I'm an embarrassment. When I don't actually have to please her, I tend to choose comfort over beauty… So a pair of shorts or skinny jeans combined with a tank top or t-shirt and a pair of converse and I'm good to go. I think I look just fine, despite what Katie (my sister says.)_

Attractive – **6 **_My only reference comes from the boys and girls, (and occasionally gross old men) who approach me asking me if I'm single while I get their coffee. Generally their pickup lines are something along the lines of, 'damn, you're hotter than the coffee I ordered.' It's amusing though, because the person who used that had actually ordered an ice latte… and ended up running away out of embarrassment when I told him that._

Athletic – **7 **_I have my father's gym to thank for that. Ever since I was little I was the twin who was less into dresses and more about sports, so my dad kind of exploited that and made me his tomboy. Always bringing me along to the gym and bragging how I could do more reps than the majority of most of his clients. I'm kind of happy he got me into it though, because I ended up finding my comfort in exercising. I usually get up early every morning to go for a run before work to clear my head, and then go again after work to get rid of the frustration from the hassles of the annoying customers._

Overweight – **1 **_Rob Fitch's daughter overweight? Absolutely not. Although my mother's cooking that I had to deal with until I could afford take out and move out also must've made a fair contribution to that._

Plain – **5 **_I don't know. I mean I have to wear a uniform at work… and I don't think there is anything really eccentric about me. Well, my mother would say being gay is far too eccentric… I think I want to change up my hair sometime in the future. Brown is kind of boring and reminds me that I look like my sister…_

Healthy – **6 **_I'm athletic, and I have a fast metabolism… and I take advantage of it. You'd find that my pantry involves a nice selection of junk food for when I'm in the mood, and I like to treat myself to a feast when I can afford to. I don't have any especially unhealthy habits, just the occasional smoke, when things get out of hand… or a few drinks at a party to blend in with the group…_

Sexy – **6 **_It's a charm. I turn it on and off when I need to get what I want. Katie say's I learned it from her, but I don't think I learned how to be sexy for the ladies from the girl who sleeps with men… Sure I like tits and fanny like any other guy, but there's an intellectual attractiveness there too… one I'm still looking for in the right girl._

How satisfied are you with your physical appearance? **5 **_I'm happy with my body, I just want to do something that'll make me a little more different from my sister. I'm sick of being mixed up with her when we go dancing._

How important is it that your partner be physically attractive? **7 **_As I briefly mentioned before, I like girls, I like their rosy lips, their hard nipples, bums, soft eyes... I like tits and fanny, you know._

Section 2: Personal Characteristics

1. Which of the following religions do you affiliate yourself with? **Neither religious, nor spiritual.**

_I'm a free spirit… Don't do the gods and they don't do me… Although I am fascinated with reading Greek myth. I'd read it as a story, but not take it on as my own personal belief. _

2. Please indicate what religion(s) your matches should be affiliated with. **Neither religious, nor spiritual.**

_I want someone who's on the same page as me… I'm really have had enough of the conservative point of views on how I live and I really just don't want it to be a part of my day to day life. I'd prefer if my match had as little interest in living by the restrictions or judgments of some superior force as I do._

How important is your matches religion or spirituality to you on a scale of 1-7? (1-Not at all, 4- Somewhat, 7-Very important) **7**

_Really it's their lack of the above that's important to me._

Section 3: About You

Please indicate how well each of the following statements describe you. There are no "right" or "wrong" answers, so select the answer that most closely describes you on a scale of 1-7? (1-Not at all, 4- Somewhat, 7-Very much)

1. I do things according to plan. **2**

_When something catches my interest I drop what I'm doing to follow it, if it's I think it'll be worth it. So I'd consider myself rather spontaneous. I've kind had to be the way I've been bouncing between jobs and places to stay. I'm just looking for the next great opportunity that greets me._

2. I take time out for others. **6**

_I'm always willing to help out a friend I need or anyone in my family other than my mother… It's probably why I've hit a couple road blocks along the way… I think that's the only reason I've turned down anything good that I've been offered, because I know someone else who needs it more._

3. I feel unable to deal with things. **3**

_I am incredibly tolerant and patient for anything that isn't stupid. If you are throwing bullshit at me then I'm going to either get mad in your face, or walk away. I've had to deal with enough ignorant people and I don't feel like dealing with anymore._

4. I love to help others. **5**

_Sure. But only when it doesn't keep me from doing something I really want to do… Or when I'm forced to help someone because of what someone else may think. I don't like judgmental people. _

5. I seek adventure. **7 **

_Hell yeah. I dream of living a life full of adventure. If I ever get to actually be a broadcast meteorologist I want to follow the tornadoes and document the hurricanes… That's where I wan to be, amongst all the excitement… (I don't find the lives ruined due to natural disasters anything close to exciting, but I can't deny the pleasure I find in a tornado that touches down in an empty field from a giant dark cloud.) _

6. I often leave a mess in my room. **4**

_I do my best to keep my stuff clean, but sometimes other things take higher priority. And right now I don't even have my own room. I'm staying on a friend's couch, (the room the couch in is messy, but that's their fault, not mine.) _

7. I often carry the conversation to a higher level. **5**

_I appreciate humor and pointless banter, (having spent years wittily going at my brother), I choose not to let it go to waste. I'm not sure if that's what you mean by a 'higher' level, but I enjoy a good conversation. I could listen to anything as long as it's not coming from a monotone voice. Actually that's a lie, I could take a monotone conversation from an attractive girl for a pretty long time. I did give up after an hour of her talking without expecting any response from me though… _

8. I get stressed out easily. **2**

_Only if I've had a really rough day, which is why I go running, it keeps my head level and the stress nice and distant. However, compared to my mother, a rough day is just a pinch on the thigh, with the stress she gives me._

9. I often make others feel good. **6**

_This question sounds dirty… Just saying…. I'm paid to talk to the customers as a barista and to tell them to have a good day. Only rarely do I find myself saying it genuinely, but most of the people who are ordering their coffees are too busy on their blackberries or staring at my tits to even notice me attempting to 'cheer them up.'_

10. I'm good at analyzing problems. **6**

_Most problems I see are obvious… so I can't really base it on anything other than that. Oh, I was good at calculus… I had to take that for my masters, as much as I hated math problems, I could still do them well._

11. I usually stand up for myself. **5**

_I've gotten fired from a few jobs for saying something to a few guys who have slurred some crude comments when I happened to be in particularly irritable moods… Right now I kind of need the money, so I'm trying to ignore the urge to 'stand up for myself' as a woman and not just a body… However, I give myself major credit, because ultimately standing up for myself is what got me to move away from home and get my shit together._

Section 4: Descriptions

1. Describe yourself in four adjectives. **Spontaneous, Loyal, Clever, Adventurous**

2. Describe what you'd like most in your match in four adjectives. **Smart, Ambitious, Articulate, Affectionate**

3. What kind of relationship are you looking for? **Long-term.**

Section 5: Terms and Conditions.

_I haven't used online dating before, so I really hope this doesn't turn out like those horror movies they've been releasing lately about all those people that met people who turned out to be like pedophiles or someone completely different. Ugh, god, I'd freakin' kill something if that happened. But at the same time, I'm extremely excited…_

**THERE YOU GO. Emily's registration. I hope that stayed true to her…**

**I'm incredibly flattered by all the rapid attention this story got… **

'**Lala' – Yeah I realized, E-harmony redirects you… I didn't say they specifically registered on that website in the story… I prefer to be vague when it comes to that. I just told you guys in the A/N what I was using to get some kind of direction as how to write it.**

**Iwetta- Aplogies about the change in PoV, but I guarantee they will be finding their matches…**

**NOW for an important note which perhaps you can help me with, I'm going to be spending the night doing research on how exactly the online dating process works, cause I have no fucking idea… Anyone who's had experience feel free to share your story… PM or put it in a review, anything is helpful!**

**THANKS to everyone so much! Reviews are adored and so are the alerts… **


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**A/N: So, after spending a good share of time looking how dating sites operate I kind of came up with only an ounce of information. Generally, the only thing I found said that there is back and forth emailing until they decide to meet up in person… it really depends on the people… So I guess I'll just go along with that. **

**Now as far as style, I still haven't decided… I think I may do some emails/instant messaging, and snippets of their actual lives outside of the online dating… until they finally decide to meet. Any recommendations will be gladly taken into consideration, right now I'm pretty much open to anything as I haven't written anything like this before…**

Chapter Three: Introductions

Two days later, they were given the email address of the opposite person and the option to contact them when they were ready. Naomi and Emily both selected the option for the website to automatically set them up with their potential match instead of choosing to spend the time browsing the website themselves.

And so one more day later, Naomi was sitting at work in her office trying to come up with something to start the whole process of meeting her match.

'Hello' _No that sounds stupid and awkward… _'Hiya, Emily Fitch!' _No, that's trying too hard…_

'Hi.' _Whatever… I'm not in the mood to fret over some stupid match that was given to me by a compatibility test that is probably completely random and only works on luck. I'm just going to write what I feel, and hope that she can deal with it._

'Hi, Emily Fitch. This dating website has matched me up with you as the potential love of my life… (Their words, not mine.) So um, hi. I suppose it's already given you my profile and basic information but just in case they didn't, I'll tell you myself.

I'm Naomi Campbell, I'm twenty-three, and I'm a lawyer.

I'm not sure what else I'm supposed to tell you, or exactly what happens next. Is this even considered a date? The lack of information and instructions on this website is really pathetic… It recommends I talk about the interests we share to make myself seem more attractive to you. (Am I not supposed to write that?) Well, I'll do it all the same, that way I can blame them if this is an utter failure. You're my witness.

So, you consider yourself good at analyzing problems? Me too. Maybe we can analyze problems together sometime. (This sounds stupid, but that is what the website says to talk about, so I'm still going along with it.) Let's see here… Oh, you don't have a religion... That's nice… We could talk about all that nonsense and have a laugh?

Okay, this is just torture. I don't think I can make anymore small talk. I thought I was paying for the website to plan this whole online dating thing, not force me into trying to talk to you through an email… At least I tried, now I can go back to my life, knowing I gave it a shot.

Goodbye, Emily. '

_Jesus, that's pathetic. Fuck it. I don't really care…_ _I'm sending it so I can just move on._

**One day later.**

'Hi to you too, Naomi Campbell. Awesome name by the way. Let me give you a bit of direction as to how this goes. You seemed to have misunderstood the instructions where it said to talk about common interests. You were supposed to read my profile, not my registration survey, it's on a separate tab.

Considering you seemed to have missed mine, I'll tell you myself. ;)

I'm Emily Fitch, I'm twenty-two, and right now I don't have a full time job. (Although, I have a masters in broadcast meteorology which I'm trying to find an opening for.) Now for the interests…

My favorite flavor ice cream is cookie dough, but I enjoy a good meal over a sweet dessert. I do enjoy watching football games, my father has always thrown the best parties when it comes to our hometown games, I generally try not to miss them. If I could choose one hobby, (which is hard because I like to try everything, and usually everything I try is a lot of fun) I would say it's running. I do it every morning and every night. I wouldn't expect you to though. Even though it would be nice. ;)

I like Indie music, the underground stuff people haven't heard of, from bands that I hear at local bars… but I'm not shy to say that I like some of the popular stuff on the radio as well. Florence and the Machine is definitely one of the best bands of all time. Also gotta love Lily Allen and Jessie J. I fucking love them.

I've read all the Harry Potter books, more than once. Every now and then I'll have a movie marathon and watch them all straight. If you can't stomach Harry Potter, then you'll have to find some way to make it up to me. I'm not obsessed, but they're amazing, and I appreciate good writing.

Favorite color is red… I love my moped. You haven't lived until you've ridden one…I like to dress casually… I'm a morning person, I enjoy the outdoors. I don't want to overwhelm you with all the things that I like so I'll stop at there for now, and save the rest for another time.

It's a shame you're giving up so quickly, because I was highly amused by your message, and I want to get to know you better. Perhaps if we instant chat you'll have an easier time? That way it won't feel like a one way conversation? I'm online pretty much all day, so I'll attach my IM at the bottom, when you feel brave enough to try again? – Emily Fitch.

PS: You haven't filled out your profile very thoroughly, so I'm not exactly sure what interests we share. It would make me happy if you'd tell them to me. :)'

**There's the first set of emails. I think Naomi's came across as awkward as I wanted it too. Just based on the research I did, online dating doesn't seem so organized, and I imagine that's out of Naomi's comfort zone. And who wouldn't be amused by an awkward Naomi… Hope I satisfied you all with Emily's response. **


	4. Chapter 4: Acquaintances

**A/N: Hello again… WOW. You are just too nice, I'm really flattered by all your comments and alerting and just all that love you're sending. Few more emails between them... ****Beyond that, I really hope their personalities show through, it wasn't the easiest task to write. (But, I was certainly amused.)**

Chapter Four: Acquaintances

**Email Sent to Emily Fitch:**

'Hello, again. It's me, Naomi… Campbell. (In case you forgot. I don't think too highly of myself, but the name tends to stick in people's memory.) It's been a week and a half since I got your message and after thinking about it some more, I decided to attempt to try this out again, if I haven't already ruined it.

I suppose I owe you some sort of explanation for the long distance between messages, (that is, if you care to read it…) After making a complete fool of myself in the message I sent you, I kind of gave up the idea of online dating altogether, until a friend of mine said I had to keep trying. Normally, I don't really feel the obligation to listen to her suggestions, but the frustrated look in her eyes told me she wasn't making a suggestion, it was a command.

Obliging, I sent a message to another person I selected after browsing through the website. Her name is Arsia, perhaps you've seen her profile. Before you question me, I don't fancy the name Arsia, I just though somebody who listed that as their name must have a good sense of humor. Unfortunately for me, I had to feel awkward and break off any chances between us after realizing it wasn't a joke; unfortunately for her, her name is still Arsia. (She must've had an awful childhood… I can't imagine growing up with the nickname, 'Arse.' Parents are cruel giving their children such names that can be easily subject to humiliation…)

I then ended up reading your reply a second time and considered that you may actually have not have been making fun of me, rather being friendly and opening up possibilities between us. I guess this is where I admit that I'm interested in trying to get to know you.

As you requested, here are my interests (I'm not sure why most of these matter but I'll follow protocol):

Ice Cream Flavor: **Chocolate.** Sport: **Swimming.** Parties: **Not so much, just the occasional congratulatory ones my co-workers insist on having whenever I win a time consuming and difficult case, where they force me to have a glass of champagne, despite the fact that I'd rather just be at home having a nap. **Music: **Le Tigre. **Book: **Most Classic Literature.** Color: **None. **Time of Day: **Mid-day. (I hate mornings.) **Outdoors: **No. **Mopeds: **No.**

I don't think any of our answers matched. Does this mean this isn't going to work? Truthfully, I don't really think any of these have to with who I am as a person, so I'm not sure what help it was to tell you that. When you have an answer, let me know. –Naomi.'

**Response to Naomi Campbell. (Later the same night.)**

'I'm glad you decided to give this a shot… lol. Arsia? Really… I appreciate a good sense of humor as much as the next person, but even if she had been joking, I don't think I'd want to tell people that my soul mate caught my eye with the name, 'Arsia.' I'm always thinking about the future…

Now Miss Campbell, what makes you think I was making fun of you? Was it the way I oh-so smoothly told you that you had read the wrong information? I was simply pointing out that I found your lack of technical brilliance amusing. Sure, you may think that telling me your interests the way you did made up for that mistake, but let me say this clearly, it didn't. ;)

It was more about _why _those are your interests that determine whether we are compatible enough. For example, based on the detail you gave me about sleeping rather than partying, I know that odds are you sleep in on the weekends, and should we end up meeting, an early morning date at a coffee shop wouldn't suit you.

You don't like outdoors, you don't like mopeds, and you don't like parties… I see, so let me know what exactly you do for fun? Please don't tell me you don't sit in front of your TV when you aren't at work… That is definitely not my idea of a good time… I'm all about getting out their and living… maximizing the moment, you know?

Now Naomi, let me give you one last piece of insight… the object of this back and forth emailing is to get to know each other… so if you don't think telling me what your favorite fruit is important, then tell me something important about yourself. Anything that helps define you to me would be nice.

"When you have an answer, let me know." ;)

PS: You are fun to tease, loosen up, it's not like I'm interviewing you for a high-security job. ;) –Emily'

**(Next day.) Naomi's email response to Emily.**

'Hi,

You have a point there Emily… I commend you for your thinking. I can imagine my colleagues laughing at me and how embarrassing it would be to be at my own engagement party and saying how I knew she was perfect for me the second I read the word, 'Arsia.' I could use someone who thinks about the future...

Teasing eh? Fine then, you leave me no choice but to release the full power of my Campbell attitude. Shall I pick apart your message like you've done mine? Oh so smartly, using what I've already said before in your own… "I don't want to overwhelm you with all the things that I like so I'll stop at there for now, and save the rest for another time." Do you honestly think you can overwhelm with your random information? Perhaps I could be turned off by it, but not overwhelmed. And "Miss Fitch," you claim not to be obsessed with Harry Potter however, the only people who can stomach reading the books more than once and sit through an entire marathon of the series are the ones infatuated with it. (Not to mention, you have the nerve to hope that I don't sit in front of a TV when you can do that on your own just for a fantasy story? Tsk. Tsk. Emily, I though you would be better than that. ;) )

(By the way, I don't normally use smiley faces, but there it seemed appropriate. However, just so you don't get confused, that's not supposed to be a smiley face with a chin, it's a triumphant winking face and a parenthesis.)

What do I do for fun? I used to volunteer in my spare time, but now I'm not left with much. So, on the rare occasion that I don't have a case or research to do, (which is fun for me.) then I'm playing with my dog. I didn't mention Einstein (that's his name), before because I didn't think he was very important. But when I can, I take him to the park behind the building where my studio is and go for a swim in the private lake. It's relaxing and feels good to go from the chilly water of the lake to a nice hot shower at home.

Ok now for your sake, I shall expand my answers. I can understand your point about finding a relation in the reasons why…. So here you go.

I like chocolate ice cream, it's rich and good. I can't have my ice cream with all that extra stuff you seem to enjoy, like chocolate chips or cookie dough… it turns into a sugary mess with too many flavors. If I want cookie dough, then I'll have cookie dough not cookie dough ice cream. You don't eat cocoa beans, you eat chocolate ice cream. It's as simple as that.

Swimming gives me a feeling of freedom and clears my head. It sounds like the same feeling you get when you run. I suppose that's the good reason you aren't a broadcast meteorologist yet though, if you were, you'd have to work early mornings and late nights, so you wouldn't really have time for those runs you do.

I didn't say I don't like parties, I just don't go to them so often. Honestly, I'm not invited to them all that often, it generally takes a good chunk of alcohol to get me to loosen up and have a good time, so why bother. It's only an hour of fun before you wake up with a massive hangover and regret the whole thing.

Le Tigre – They sound good. I don't really need to explain that do I?

Books – My bookcase at home consists of the classics such as Pride and Prejudice, Frankenstein, Moby Dick, Jane Eyre, The Secret Garden, The Scarlet Letter, A lot of Charles Dickens and Mark Twain. I also collect biographies and autobiographies. The most recent one I read was 127 Hours: Between a Rock and a Hard Place. (Normally they are more about people involved in movements that I support, but there are the occasional suspense ones like such to make the reading more suspenseful.)

I tend to shy away from color when I dress because I want to get noticed for what I say, not how I look. So greys, browns, dark blues, and blacks are the colors that my wardrobe is consisted of.

I don't like mornings because I have to get up early. And I don't like nights because they are never long enough. That leaves me with mid-day. Fair enough?

I suppose the outdoors isn't horrible. Although the only time I'm really outside is when I'm on a smoke break. I hope you don't mind because if you have a problem with it, that's not something that's going to be easy for me to kick, and it would put a strain on any relationship.

You have a moped. Really? Ugh, god no. I've read so many cases about injuries that are so gruesome, I really have no interest in riding one. They are called death bikes for a reason… (I'm not sure a moped qualifies as a death bike, or what their max speed is, but old people who drive to slow have had their fair share of accidents too. So either way…) I drive a Toyota Prius, it's fuel efficient and comfortable. And safe, mind you.

I have to get back to work now, so I can't spend any more time right now typing up the rest of the reasons why I like what I like… (Limited time – A much better reason than not wanting to 'overwhelm' someone with information.) ;) (Double triumphant wink.)

-Naomi C.

P.S. Teasing is fun, but I do intend to at least take this somewhat seriously… I mean in some regard, a potential long-term partner is a high-risk security job. "BAZINGA!" (That's what Sheldon Cooper from Big Bang Theory says when he makes a joke at another's expense. That is one of the only shows I watch on television. It has got to be the funniest series ever broadcasted…)'

**THAT's ALL for now. Another back and forth of the emails and the teasing at the seriousness and the blah de blah of getting to know each other. So, do you think I've kept in character? It's kind of hard to go back and forth… (Necessary though.)**

**Review because I love you so much. :)**

**Btw, No offence to harry potter fans. I love the books. (movies were okay. Yes, I did go to see them at midnight.)**

**Second btw, if you haven't watched Big Bang Theory, you should. Best. Show. Ever. **


	5. Chapter 5: TVOTP

**YOWASSUP? (Just btw, these chapter are a lot of work.. meh, I have to go back and forth between chapters cause they keep bringing up things that have already been spoken about… me hopes you appreciate it and that it's worth it… -.-') **

Chapter Five: TVOTP

**Email Sent to Naomi.**

'Hey! :)

Wow, did you really just mention you like the Big Bang Theory? I fucking love that show! And Sheldon… He's by far, my favorite character. Although, you actually quoted the show with 'Bazinga', as I recall so you can no longer complain about my Harry Potterness.

I actually went to see 127 Hours at the cinema, maybe I'll actually read the book if you liked it. The movie was really awesome though… and the actual scene where he cuts his arm off wasn't horrible… (That was actually kind of part of the reason I went to see it…) My twin sister I dragged along to see it with me was complaining that she was scarred for ages though… Now I have to go see a movie of her choice… one likely that covers up a shitty plot with a 'hot' American actor…

I think it's kind of sweet that you have a dog… and Einstein? May I ask why you named him that? Also what kind of dog? When I was eighteen I worked at a shelter during the summer because my family wouldn't let me get a pet… it was definitely one of my favorite summers of all time. I think I'm more of a dog person than a cat person; they are just so much more playful and friendly based on the animals I took care of…

Swimming is nice too. I don't have anywhere near me to go to though whenever I'm in the mood to take a dip in a pool… I'm not a fan of cold waters though… It would take some convincing to get me in a cold lake. The last time I was jumped in a lake was on a family camping tripped I was forced to go along on, and my younger brother James dared me to test out the waters. The only good thing was the trip was ended early because they had to call a paramedic because my body went into hypothermic shock. Dad was so bummed because he didn't get to do our group fishing activity so he 'punished' me by not putting any marshmallows in the hot chocolate he brought to warm me up… (Based on your simple ice cream taste, I take it you're not the type to be 'adding hot chocolate to your marshmallows'…)

Damn, I've got to take you to a real party if the parties you've only been to last an hour…. And let me tell you, the hangover you get after my kind of party is completely worth it. Getting enough alcohol to loosen you up should be no problem… ;)

No color in your wardrobe… my sister would be ashamed of you… "Every girl should have at wide spectrum of color that go according to your skin tone, features, and body shape…." She's a fashion designer, and hardly ever lets me forget it, always inching in own opinion on whatever outfit I show up in. Personally, I like to dress in comfort and casual style… I really save the bold and color stuff for when I'm going to parties… (I really don't party as I often as I make it sound like I do… just my roommate tends to drag me along for the ride whenever they have nothing better to do…)

And wow. You know the way to my heart… my job **IS** the environment… (okay, not currently… but someday soon…) so the fact that you drive a Prius is certainly a bonus… Although, I will never give up my moped… it's my baby that I've had ever since college. It's one of the few things that kept me from insanity… Don't rule it out until you've tried it… :) I wear a helmet, and I have a spare helmet just in case I have a guest, so it's all safe… I promise. :)

Shit. I was right, Katie just texted me that we are going to watch Duplicity, she's wanted to see it for ages and she's just going to rent it for us tomorrow night. Basically it's another spy movie with Clive Owen and Julia Roberts… I guess Owen is good looking, not attractive to me, but physically fit. Now I don't get where people see it when they say Julia Roberts is hot, fucking hell she's so ugly to me. Just eugh… So now I have to sit through a movie where I can't even stare at the girl… I bet Katie did it on purpose, she knows I hate Julia… This is where I beg you to instant message me tomorrow night at around 8 pm… PLEASE. I will be dying of boredom. I'll give you my number in case you don't have an IM, so we can text otherwise… JUST PLEASE do this for me? :) – Emily'

**THE NEXT DAY… (MSN service)**

**BottleBlunde:** Is this Emily?

**GetF1Tched:** Fuck yes, you came through! :D the movie is just abt to start

**BottleBlunde:** Of course I came through, do you already doubt me?

**GetF1Tched:** you hvnt shown much enterprise in tech stuff, so I just assumd youd end up txting or messaging the wrong prsn ;) glad u didnt

**BottleBlunde:** I'm not bad with technology for fucks sake, I just haven't used an online dating site before, how long until you let that go?

**GetF1Tched:** NEVER :D mwahahaha.

**BottleBlunde: **You're such a child…

**GetF1Tched: **That would make you a pedophile ;)

**BottleBlunde**: Sorry?

**GetF1Tched:** You fancy me, you think of me as a child, you. Fancy. A. child. Pedo. ;)

**BottleBlunde:** Perv.

**GetF1Tched:** Gunno have to do something about your mustache when we meet in person :)

**BottleBlunde:** I don't think all pedophiles have mustaches.

**GetF1Tched:** you would kno :)

**BottleBlunde:** I swear if you make one more smiley face I'm going to leave you to sit through your movie alone.

**GetF1Tched:** :) :) :) :) :) ;)

**BottleBlunde:** Goodbye.

**GetF1Tched:** ;)

**GetF1Tched:** WAIT! COME BACK! I'll STOP!

**BottleBlunde:** You know you're coming across as desperate…

**GetF1Tched:** I have no shame

**BottleBlunde:** Oh, really?

**GetF1Tched:** rlly.

**BottleBlunde:** So you'd belch in public?

**GetF1Tched:** depends on how good the food is. in Japan it's a compliment, and rude not to. would that embarrass you if we were dating in a restaurant?

**BottleBlunde:** hmm. Depends how cute you are…

**GetF1Tched:** r u flirting? ;)

**BottleBlunde:** Perhaps. I'm allowed too, aren't I?

**GetF1Tched:** ur just so uptight and polite and all…

**BottleBlunde:** oh fuck you.

**GetF1Tched:** fu right back :P

**BottleBlunde:** :P

**GetF1Tched:** :P!

**BottleBlunde:** :P!

**GetF1Tched:** TVOTP

**BottleBlunde:** …What does that stand for?

**GetF1Tched:** It doesn't stand for anything. Its a cow lol.

**BottleBlunde:** How the fuck is "TVOTP" a cow?

**GetF1Tched:** The T's are the legs, the V is the udder, the O is the belly, and the P is the head. See? Lol.

**GetF1Tched: **Naomi? R u still there?

**BottleBlunde:** What the fuck does a cow have to do with anything?

**GetF1Tched:** It has nothing to do with anything. thats the point :)

**BottleBlunde:** oh god

**GetF1Tched:** well, culd you at least see it?

**BottleBlunde:** yes, Emily I could see it.

**GetF1Tched:** moo

**BottleBlunde:** I'd be lying if I didn't say I was laughing my ass off at this conversation right now… literally.

**GetF1Tched:** this movie is cow shit.

**BottleBlunde:** LOL.

**GetF1Tched: **Fuck, I have to stop, Katie is getting pissed at me for not watching her movie… ugh. I'll ttyl.

**BottleBlunde:** Okay. Bye Emily :)

**GetF1Tched:** :)

…

**1 Hour Later…**

...

**GetF1Tched:** R U FUCKING SERIOUS?

**BottleBlunde:** What? What happened?

**GetF1Tched:** BALDNESS?

**BottleBlunde:** What?

**GetF1Tched:** the spies, the whole thing is about a fucking cure for baldness.

**BottleBlunde:** Sorry?

**GetF1Tched:** THE MOVIE NAOMI.

**BottleBlunde:** OH…

**GetF1Tched:** I cant believe thats the best they could come up with…like why not a cure for fucking cancer or like aids…

**BottleBlunde:** or mad cow disease…

**GetF1Tched:** LOL. Ok… so maybe the nite wasn't all bad… ;)

**BottleBlunde:** I certainly hope not…

**GetF1Tched:** I'm leaving Kay's apartment now… going to drive on my moped

**BottleBlunde:** Wear your helmet!

**GetF1Tched:** Yes, mum.

**BottleBlunde:** Sure thing… wouldn't want all this flirting to go to waste…

**GetF1Tched:** so you admit you fancy me

**BottleBlunde:** I wouldn't be wasting my time if I didn't.

**GetF1Tched: **Hey Naomi, you're a lawyer rite?

**BottleBlunde:** Yeah, why?

**GetF1Tched:** wow. you have the most beautiful eyes ive ever seen

**BottleBlunde:** What?

**GetF1Tched:** theyre so blue…

**BottleBlunde:** How did you…

**GetF1Tched:** you're law firm is online. G'nite blue eyed beauty! Xoxo- Em

**BottleBlunde:** CHEATER! You're supposed to wait to swap pics!

**GetF1Tched:** ;)

…..

**HOPE YOU LIKED THAT snippet. And the IM format didn't bug you… (Not to mention I hope you found the whole cow thing funny. It was random and I made it up, but I found it funny… LOL. K. G'nite)**

**5 updates in 2 days. That deserves some reviews… just saying. THANKS!**

**Review cause that's my motivation! -Shira**


	6. Chapter 6: Guessing Games

**My favorite thing to do is to make people laugh, so when you tell me I've managed to do that, it just makes me so happy. (I live humor, ramble on about nonsense, and make myself laugh. Not in a crazy way… just happy… :D ) SOOOOO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! **

Chapter 6: Guessing Games

**Email to Emily.**

'EMILY. It's 10:16 PM and you're probably just arriving at the place you're staying, and I fucking hope you decide to open your email before the morning. First off, I'm very annoyed right now, I'd love to be in bed sleeping, however, the way you ended that conversation was completely unfair and is now depriving me of sleep.

Aren't you supposed to wait until we both agree that we've spent enough time chatting back and forth to see pictures of each other? I'm bothered that you have broken that level of equal compliance. How can I know that you won't hold my looks against me…? I mean now that you've viewed a picture of me without my consent, (I'm not even sure which one you found of me…) you may see me for my body and not my thoughts, we haven't had the proper amount of time for you to actually get to know me for who I am enough so that my looks won't have an affect on your opinion of me…

JUST GRRR. YOU OWE ME FITCH. FIX THIS. - Naomi'

…**.**

**12:23 AM (MSN service)**

…**.**

**GetF1Tched: **you still awke?

**BottleBlunde: **Yes. No thanks to you.

**GetF1Tched: **wat'cha thinkin abt?

**BottleBlunde: **Nothing.

**GetF1Tched: **if you were thinking abt nothing, you'd be asleep at this time of nite

**BottleBlunde: **Fine. You win. I'm thinking.

**GetF1Tched: **and?

**BottleBlunde: **I want you to send me a picture of you

**GetF1Tched: **what do you think i look like?

**BottleBlunde: **I don't know…

**GetF1Tched: **guess.

**BottleBlunde: **Well, if you _are _my perfect match, then you're probably small…

**GetF1Tched: **that's correct. I'm 5'2''

**BottleBlunde: **From what you've told me, I've gathered your ethnicity is white. (not Hispanic.)

**GetF1Tched: **how could you tell?

**BottleBlunde: **The classic family camping story… the way you talk… you're interests… (harry potter, mornings, meteorology, Lilly Allen, your moped.) All the little things…

**GetF1Tched: **I see it now… kind of obviously…

**BottleBlunde: **yeah.

**GetF1Tched: **any other guesses?

**BottleBlunde: **You like running, (unless you were lying to make yourself seem skinny when your not, but I'm going to assume that you aren't that shallow…), I shall guess you are a skinny person.

**GetF1Tched: **I like to think so. anything else?

**BottleBlunde: **I can't possibly guess your hair color or eye color… that's genetics…

**GetF1Tched: **says the 'bottleblunde' …. ;)

**BottleBlunde: **Fine, answer me this, have you dyed your hair? And do you wear any colored contacts?

**GetF1Tched: **no, but I'm considering it. And I like my eyes the way they are, so, no again.

**BottleBlunde: **I give up. No more guesses.

**GetF1Tched: **well, truthfully, I dont really have any pictures of me right now... my phone's camera is busted. i don't own an actual camera, had to sell it for cash. my family photos are in the house I moved out of years ago… if you want a picture of me you'll have to wait until I find one… maybe Katie has a decent looking picture of me somewhere. patience is a virtue, babes.

**BottleBlunde: **Fuck, you're evil.

**GetF1Tched: **Try and get some sleep, yeah? youve got a nice job you've got to get up for in the morning. ;)

**BottleBlunde: **Pure evil…

**GetF1Tched: **I try. G'nite naoms. Xoxo – emily. (ill try and find a picture soon… ive got morn-noon shift at my stupid job tomo, so i wont be able to chat until later….feel free to try mssging me in case I feel like brking the rules… ;) lol. Bye.)

**BottleBlunde: **Goodnight Emily… (I'll be thinking of ways to get you back until I fall asleep….)

**GetF1Tched: **ha. sweet dreams… :)

…

**Wrote that chapter last night… hope it wasn't too bad… lol. **

**PS: REALLY THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Just keep it coming and ill make the updates quick and frequent… -Shira**

**Oh, and vero, based on her birthday Naomi would actually be 17 right now, but this is a future fic… so this isn't set in our real life present time. (this is probably one of those things I had planned out in my head but never actually typed it down…) SO currently they are in the year 2017, (Naomi is 23, and Emily is 22) (I think I mentioned that…)**


	7. Chapter 7: Coincidental

**This chapter is a snippet into the whimsy life of our wonderful Ems. I hope you don't mind how much fun I had with it… (DUN'T WURRY! There will still be the fun IM's/emails and whatnot…)**

**THANKS peoples. **

**(RIGHT so if you see this message it means you get to read it after I proofread it! SO YAY! Lately, I've been to lazy to edit after i upload it, only bothering to fix the mistakes when i re-read it if they are either very very stupid or just incredibly bothersome. I find that when i upload it to the DM it sometimes skips a word... SO if you read this before it had some very silly mistakes... like "bake the Queen" instead of "bake for the Queen." just embarressing... and "Britsol"? God no. I'm really not that stupid. Just type to fast sometimes to get it right the first time...SO, i only made changes to the really stupid errors i found, not everything. I have no patience, I'd rather just write the next chapter...)**

Chapter Seven: Coincidental

"LET'S GET FUCKING MENTAAAL!" echoes the room. The bundle of blankets in the center, on the couch shifts but doesn't actually leave its comfortable perch. A drowsy mumble escapes the cavern, "Cook, shut the fuck up… let me sleep…"

Five minutes go by before the silence is broken by the sound of vibrating on wood and the repetitive shouting of an obnoxious voice, "LET'S GET FUCKING MENTAAAL! LET'S GET FUCKING MENTAAAL! LET'S GET FUCKING MENTAAAL! LET'S GET FUCKING MENTAAAL! LET'S GET FUCKING MENTAAAL!..."

More drowsy mumbles grow increasingly frustrated and crude as a hand slips past the blanket and starts searching the floor for the device responsible for the rude awakening. The alarm starts to sound distorted after the hand accidentally knocks over a glass of water, one she swears she's never going to leave out for herself again because this always happens… She finally finds her cell phone and dries it off on the blanket and pulls it inside the covers to bring the room to silence once more.

One minute of tossing and turning later, she gives up and climbs out of her blanket, looking at the mess she's made on the floor. "I'll clean that later…" She checks the clock on her mobile to see what time it is, and realizes that the person who tampered with her alarm must've accidentally set it for fifteen minutes later than usually. In a rush she reaches for her duffel bag behind the couch and pulls out her work shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and then runs to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Another five minutes gone by, she's out of the shower and tying her hair in a messy ponytail, (work policy says if it's long it's got to be kept up to avoid customers finding strays in their coffee), buttons up the white shirt with the logo embroidered on the logo, then slips on her jeans and runs out the bathroom.

She stops in the kitchen to grab a piece of bread from the counter, no time to toast it. She makes the exception to waste a minute when she sees her roommate eating a plate of eggs with his feet up on the table next to two bottles of beer, one already empty. "Good morning, Emilio!"

"Cook, I honestly don't want to fucking hear your voice first thing in the morning, if you fuck with my alarm again I'll shove one of those beer bottles up your ass."

"Oh c'mon, you love it man… you comin' to the party tonight? It's going to be crazy, better than our college days, can't miss it!"

"Dunno Cook, depends if I'll be job searching instead, it's your fault if I'm late!" Emily says as she checks her phone for the time and dashes out the front door and through the corridor, ignoring the neighbors who hate hearing the pounding of feet so early in the morning. She bounces on her feet waiting for the elevator, after thirty seconds, deciding she doesn't have time and slams open the staircase door, taking the steps two to three at a time. _I still don't understand why Cook wanted to live on the top fucking floor…_

She brushes past a few disapproving elderly people on the ground level and then out the entrance to the complex, nearly knocking over someone smoking right by the doorway. Emily decides that the staircase rush was going to have to satisfy her morning exercise fill this morning, because running wouldn't be as fast as the moped. She runs around to the back of the complex through the alley and pulls out her ride from the extremely small storage unit that came with Cook's shabby apartment. Wasting no time, she puts on the helmet, its paint faded and the cushioning worn, and climbs onto the moped and starts it up. It takes a kick from the side of her foot to the middle of it to make the engine sound normal and get going. She drives between the cars stuck in traffic, chuckling lightly when they honk at her for being able to slip through so unfairly while they are stuck waiting.

She takes the slice of bread she grabbed before she left in her mouth through her helmet and nibbles on it as she tries to beat all read lights. _C'mon, C'mon, C'mon… THANK YOU BUDDA, JESUS, GHANDI! _Emily takes a detour into an alley to avoid having to slow down for a cop car she saw on patrol up ahead. She drives through the backstreets, waving to a group of children playing hopscotch shouting, "Hi Emily!" at her.

When she gets to her destination, she does a lap around the back car lot to decrease her speed, hopping off it before it comes to a complete stop and quickly walking it to the side of the employees entrance. The keys slide deeper into the pocket of her tight jeans as she runs to punch in her time card next to the doorway. She checks her mobile, _fuck that was close, only one minute to spare. _She sighs a breath of relief and then strolls towards the lockers in the back to add the final touches to her uniform, the brown apron and stupid looking skinny black tie that goes on top.

Familiar amused brown eyes of her judgmental co-worker appear next to her. Emily smirks, "What?"

"You were pretty fucking close Fitch... you better bring on the charm with the boss cause he's getting shaky feelings about your habits…" She laughs as they walk through the bakery of the shop where they make the baked goods they sell with the coffee.

"C'mon Jen, you know I'm charming, if I wasn't I couldn't do this!" Emily separates from Jen's side and walks towards an older looking man who's kneading some dough on a metal table. "Hello, Roger, what'cha makin'? Smells delish!" She takes a dramatic breath in through her nose with closed eyes then opens them and smiles as if she's in heaven.

"Oh, Emily you know the way to a baker's heart, you charmer, you." He smiles appreciatively before guiding her towards one of the shelves lined with the freshly made goods, and whispers, "I won't tell anyone if you won't. Here try one of these, it's a recipe of my own." He hands her a delicious looking glazed Danish which she accepts taking a bite of sheer perfection.

"Mmm." She takes another bite, "No wonder this place is so successful, you have got to be the best fucking baker in all of Bristol, no better, in all of England. You're certainly qualified to bake for the Queen."

"Stop it, Emily." He chuckles bashfully. "Here, take one for lunch, love, a little secret, the first batch is always the best, gets the most glaze… Now you better get to your station, Miss Fitch, I wouldn't want my flatterer to disappear, Mr. Thompson's been keeping a watchful eye lately…" He laughs. Emily takes the second Danish and thanks him before finding Jen setting up her station up front. She takes the cash register next to her and slides the Danish over to her friend.

"God, I love these things. I swear I'm going to get fat if I work here another month…" She says between bites. "You've got Roger wrapped around your finger, still have yet to see if you can do that to Thompson…"

"We'll see." Emily laughs as she sets up the machines and cups. It isn't very long before the customers start to pour in and the cheery mood starts to fade from Emily and Jen, replaced by a false smiles they make because they have to. Occasionally they are able to slip in an inside joke about one of the weird frequent customers whose just ordered a coffee, to lighten things up.

At around ten a.m. they take their breaks and let two people who work in the back temporarily take their positions in front. Emily and Jen make their way back to the employee locker room where there is a couch for them to lounge for ten minutes. Jen of course wastes no time getting to the interesting stuff.

"So Em, how does it work? Do you like webcam or something?"

"No, we just email back and forth… last night she IM'ed me cause I was stuck watching a boring movie with Katie."

"You'll have to tell me about the movie later, but first allow my curiosity to get the better of me, how do you know she isn't some sixty year-old, fat, slob bumming on a couch?"

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Not at all…" She replied with fake innocence.

"You know I'm bumming on Cook's couch…" Emily feigned insult.

"Are you avoiding the answer Emily…?" Jen smirked.

"No, not at all…" She reversed the fake innocence.

"Out with it! You've seen her haven't you!"

A guilty grin spread across Emily's face before she answered, "I found some pictures of her online… she's gorgeous, blue eyes and everything…"

"You mean she didn't send you them?"

"No…" Emily remembered Naomi's irritation that they hadn't swapped pictures, and felt smug about herself.

"What kind of pictures did you find?" Jen was incredibly curious about what I found out, misinterpreting my smug look as if I had found dirty pictures when that wasn't really it at all. The pictures on the law firm's website were far from dirty. In fact she wasn't even smiling in most of them, she had on this serious and determined look in ones that showed her arguing a case in the courtroom. Not dirty… but Emily found it kind of sexy, despite how wrong it was. She quickly snapped herself out of her fantasies remembering she was being badgered for details in reality.

"Just ones of her on her law firm website…"

"Not what I was expecting but I'll take it! Show me?" She asked batting her eyelashes, begging for the link.

"Oh shit, look at that our break is up." Emily gave Jen a devilish smirk and got up the couch, ignoring the sweet begging that turned into pointless commanding to be shown the images.

Jen gave up begging and added one last comment before returning to her cash register, "So she's a lawyer, ey?" They both erupted in a fit of laughter that got confused looks from customers enjoying their coffees at the tables up front. (The shop often had a group of customers who came just to use the laptops with cheap internet access. It was a win-win, because it always made the store look busy and attracted people's attention, figuring we must make some really good coffee the way other people are always coming in.)

Emily was counting the inventory and making calculations in her head when she looked up mindlessly from the cookies and nearly choked on her tongue. Jen, who was ringing someone up, caught the strange behavior and gave her a funny look, chuckling at the customer's confused reaction. Emily took a deep breath and put her customer-friendly smile back on.

"Welcome to BitterSweet, can I get you anything?"

"Um… what do you recommend?" The piercing blue eyes were looking at Emily inquisitively. The barista turned on her full out charm, deciding she was going to have a bit of fun.

"Hmm, you look like the person who would appreciate a classic cup of coffee with a twist. Nothing too much, but enough to make it special." _Just how you like your ice cream, rich and simple._

"Sounds right," The blue eyes looked down before meeting Emily's and smiling with amusement. _Gotcha, Naomi, and you don't even know it…_"I'll have a medium, please."

"Coming, right up." Emily winked playfully before turning around towards the coffee machines to brew up something extra good for the special customer. She looked to her left and saw Jen biting her lip trying to hold in laughter. She then looked towards Naomi who appeared to be blushing and looking away. _I'll ask later… _She finished up the coffee and asks without turning around, "Would you like it to go?" silently praying that Naomi would say yes.

"That would be nice, actually. I've got to head back to work."

Emily looked up and thanks the imaginary gods she didn't believe in, before taking the coffee and going into the back real quick. Emily knew her behavior was highly abnormal, after all Naomi was only ordering a coffee but she had something she wanted to do. Only Jen would probably notice something strange was up. She quickly grabbed a black-and-white cookie fresh off a shelf and wrapped it in parchment paper before putting it into a small brown paper bag. She then pulls out a sharpie from the pocket in her apron and quickly writes a message on the hot cup.

_**A black-and-white cookie in honor of the cows it took to make it. **_

Cows don't make cookies, but Emily assumed that Naomi's dry humor would find the funniness of it, if she wasn't in shock of what the message was really saying. She takes a second to admire her handiwork and then sets the cup in the back next to the cookie and staples it shut at the top. When she comes back to the counter and rings Naomi up, she can't help but notice the blonde is blushing more furiously than before, uttering a quick goodbye before grabbing the bag and leaving.

"Why was she blushing like an old lady who just found out her bloomers were showing?" Emily asked Jen.

"I caught her checking you out. _Twice._ First when you were using the coffee machine, and second when you headed out the back. I walked over to her when you left and told her that you were single and very, very gay."

Emily started cracking up and Jen joined in then realized that Emily was keeping something from her even though it was Emily who had just asked her for information. "What?"

"Oh, that's the girl I'm dating online."

"WHAT?" Jen shouted, not caring about the people who gave her annoyed glares.

"Yeah, that's kind of why I nearly died when she walked in."

"But she didn't say anything…" Jen's face is written with confusion until a second later when it clicks, "You dirty bitch! You didn't send her a picture of you when you found her out?"

Emily nods her head, laughing quietly.

"So you mean she didn't even know that you were you?"

Emily nods again.

"And she was checking you out, the girl she's dating, not knowing she's dating you... I don't believe it… That's fucking epic!" Jen laughs along. "So are you going to tell her?"

"I left her a message on her coffee. She'll probably be texting me within the hour… that is if she looks at it…"

"That would be even funnier." Jen laughs, imagining it to herself.

"I'll just have to wait and see."

"_We'll _just have to wait and see."

"Right, right." Emily rolled her eyes and resumed taking inventory where she had left off when the whole comical coincidence had started…

…

**That was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. REALLY LOVING THE REVIEWS. AAAAAGH. You are all the best. **

**I promise if you all keep reviewing this much I'll keep the updates as frequent as I have been. (three the first time, two yesterday, now two today… maybe I'll get to doing another one today, we'll see.)**

**THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8: Real Triumphant Smiley Faces

**Ok, I literally started laughing out loud when I thought of the idea for this chapter… When I saw that you guys like reviewed that last chapter like crazy I decided I absolutely had no choice but to update at least once more today. **

**(I've returned from writing a little bit to say, I hope you don't mind that I got carried away with the humor. I couldn't help myself. Oh god, I'm crying from laughing too hard. The song mentioned is a classic, so if you haven't heard of it that's a real fucking bummer cause it's 'ilarious)**

**OH SHAT, one more thing, I don't know how the government works in England, sure you have parliament, but I have no idea how that effects the court system, so I do apologize if it actually is different from the American system because that's the way I'm going to write it… (Back again from writing some more of it, and I hope you don't mind but I got carried away writing the court case. It's entertaining and show's off Naomi's skills so I kept it all in there.)**

Chapter 8: Real Triumphant Smiley Faces

**Just as Naomi is exiting the BitterSweet coffee shop.**

_God, you're such a fucking tit. You not only have a the nerve to eye up the barista, but you get caught doing it twice. TWICE. _The blonde climbs into her Prius and places the brown bag on the passenger seat before strapping herself in. She sets the car in drive and pulls out of the parking spot while one hand expertly reaches over to her ipod and turns on her personalized favorite playlist.

She has an important case scheduled to appear in court within a half an hour. When she knows she's only two minutes away from the courthouse she flicks through her music until she finds the right song and raises the volume louder than before but not loud enough for people outside the car to hear it.

Naomi would never admit that she listens to this song to anyone, but she always plays it on the ride before an intense court case, if no one else is in the car. She mouths the words she's memorized long ago, shakes her head in the mode of the song, tapping the palm of one of her hands against the wheel to the beat of the snare. Halfway through the adrenaline starts to build up and she really feels the confidence the song emits and lets herself belt it out while the car waits at a red light.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
>Risin' up to the challenge of our rival<br>And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
>And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger!<em>

She flips off the guy in the car next to hers, when she realizes he was watching her and giving her weird looks. The light switches green and she drives off in search of a parking space singing the chorus in a whisper to herself one last time when the song finishes and she's stopped the car. She unbuckles herself, opens the car door, and stands outside to straighten out her suit. Naomi then reaches back inside over her seat to grab the brown bag and her black briefcase, shutting the car door and setting off into the building.

She nods acknowledgement to the other people who greet her, some lawyers she recognizes, a few security personnel, and some friendly citizens. Naomi makes a turn into a specific room and shuts the door behind her. Inside is an old woman sitting in a wheelchair with a giant intricate brace around her neck, looking nervous. She approaches the woman and takes a seat on the bench against the ball near her.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Kelton, how are you feeling?"

"A bit nervous…" She looks at Naomi, searching for comfort.

"Everyone gets courtroom jitters, don't worry about it, you're in good hands." Naomi gives her a reassuring smile that the lady tries to mimic, but hers only comes halfway and weakly. "Now, I'm just going to go over a few key points with you before we head in there, okay?" Mrs. Kelton tilts her head and Naomi can tell she's trying to nod. "If the judge addresses you, make sure you answer respectfully, don't speak without consulting me unless it's the judge who asks you something, if you start to get nervous just look at me and focus on what we are here for. We're going to win that case Mrs. Kelton, no doubt. There's nothing that can prove negligence on your part, which is the only thing that could possible turn it in their favor under your circumstance, so we should be out of the courtroom in a few hours. Are you ready to go in?"

"I think so, thank you so much Miss Campbell."

"No problem, call me Naomi." She smiles, and grabs her stuff before looking back at Mrs. Kelton, "Do you need me to um, wheel you in?"

The lady blushes embarrassed, not entirely used to being confined to a wheelchair yet, "That would be really helpful."

"Once again, no problem." Naomi tucks her briefcase and the brown bag under her arm before pushing the wheelchair through a different door than the one she had come in through. They enter a courtroom mostly empty aside from probably a few journalists and family members scattered in the back seating. She pushes the chair next to the table where she and the plaintiff will sit and sets her briefcase on the table.

Naomi then takes the brown bag out from under her arm and opens it up to pull out her coffee which she settles onto the table when she realizes there is something else in the bag. _A cookie, how nice, must've misheard my order or slipped it into the wrong bag by accident. I suppose it's my lucky day. _She sets the brown bag with the cookie on the table to save it for later, probably when they have an intermission for the jury to come up with their decision.

She looks over to where the defendant is sitting, in this case a representative for the Wal-Mart store, a snobby looking man with his hair slicked back into a gelled glob. Next to him is his attorney flipping through papers before the hearing starts. When Naomi catches his eyes and amused look she mutters to herself, "Same fucking case, eh?" It's the guy who gave her an odd look in the car next to her when she was singing Eye of the Tiger.

I look away from him and then pull out my papers from my briefcase to set them up in a neat stack so I won't have to go through them when things start.

A voice bellows out from the front of the room, "All rise." I stand up, as does everyone else, and then realize Mrs. Kelton is giving me a troubled look, and I quickly figure out why. I lean over and whisper to her, "I'm pretty sure they have an exception for people in wheelchairs." She blushes, embarrassed, suddenly feeling stupid.

A judge walks in through the double doors next to the bailiff and then nods towards me before taking his seat on the perch. "You may be seated." Shouts the voice again.

"Good afternoon, I'm Judge Matthews, and I will be settling this hearing today. Now, before we start, I have a two-year old son sitting at home waiting for his father to come to his birthday party, so please let's make this quick, and don't waste my time with useless facts." Naomi smiles at his dry humor, she's had the fortune of him being a judge of her cases a few times and she won each time.

"Let's see here…" He reads through the paper in front of him, "Plaintiff stepped backwards onto the shampoo, slipped, and hit her head on the bottom shelf. Then suffered a rotary dislocation of the neck," He looks up to the plaintiff and acknowledges her neck brace then returns to reading, "and temporomandibular injury. Just to clarify, that's pain in the jaw?" He looks back up at Mrs. Kelton in question.

"Yes, your honor."

"Alright, defendant, what have you got to say for yourself?" Judge Matthews leans back in his chair and turns his focus to the two people sitting at the other table. The attorney gets up to make his statement.

"Your honor, we have two testimonies from employees who claimed they check the aisle five minutes before, and found that it was clean. The woman was walking backwards which was her own negligence not to look where she was going, and ended tripping. It's possible she has poor balance or stepped on her own shoelaces, something Wal-Mart is definitely not responsible for."

Naomi smirks knowing that his statement is useless, and will be torn apart for even attempting to say something so stupid in a minute when it's her turn to respond. She takes a sip of my coffee and savor the taste. _Damn, that girl picked out a good coffee for me. I should definitely go back there some time. _She's examining the coffee with an appreciation, looking for a name for the drink because she hadn't actually asked the barista what it was, when she erupted in a coughing fit. Naomi tried to quickly stop herself, feeling completely unprofessional at the uncontrolled outburst, and took another sip of the coffee that had taken her aback to finally restore herself. She realizes everyone is looking at her, including Judge Matthews.

"Are you alright, Miss Campbell?"

"Yes, sorry, your honor."

"Are you alright to enough to make your counter statement now?"

Naomi clears her throat, "Yes, your honor." She gets out of the seat, giving the coffee a look of disdain for embarrassing her before getting back into attack mode. She pushes a confused Mrs. Kelton in her wheelchair so she is in full view of the defendant and judge. "Your honor before I show you the security footage I obtained from Wal-Mart that proves that it had been much longer than five minutes since the last inspection, I'd like to show you something else."

"Go on, you have my attention." Judge Matthews seems entertained, knowing Naomi is about to make fools out of poor Wal-Mart attorney.

"Mrs. Kelton, may I borrow your shoes a moment?"

"Um, sure." She looks unsure, but Naomi confidently squats down and slides them off, taking one in hand. She walks over to the judge and places one in front of him before walking over to the defendant's table and giving them the other. "Take a good look your honor. I think it's fairly easy to see that those are not laced shoes." She turns away from the attorney who's pulling at his collar starting to sweat nervously. "Mrs. Kelton, what kind of shoes do you where?"

"They are orthopedic shoes."

"Can you please tell everyone where you bought them?"

"Wal-Mart."

"I have the receipt here, your honor." Naomi grabs it from her table and hands it over to the judge, who isn't making an effort to hide his amusement. She then starts to walk backwards in the direction of the defendant. "Now these shoes were advertised to have maximum traction, decreasing your chances of slipping on a normal surface, one that doesn't have a spilled substance spread across it. So, unless there was some foreign cause, Mrs. Kelton would have been able to walk backwards just as I did, without getting hurt."

The attorney gets up in attempt to defend his argument that Naomi is tearing to pieces. _I wouldn't do that, your only going to make this worse for yourself…_ Naomi gives him a warning look, but he ignores it and continues, "Your honor, Mrs. Kelton is in her late sixties, orthopedic shoes can only do so much to protect someone from their own imbalance problems. It's irrelevant whether Naomi can walk backwards or not." _You've made my day, you stupid, stupid twat…_

"Mr. Porter, just how old do you think _I _am?" The judge leans forward in his seat clasping his hands. The attorney doesn't dare answer, realizing his sudden mistake. "Mr. Porter, I recently turned sixty-eight, and I have no problems with balance what so ever. I agree, that's irrelevant, but you can't make an argument based on Mrs. Kelton's age. I have here along with her doctors information in regard to her injuries a couple other important things you may like to know. Her feet are healthy, she passed all tests of walking steadily on her feet, showing no irregular imbalances. I take it you where orthopedic shoes by choice, Mrs. Kelton?"

"Yes, your honor, I like the way they look."

"Your honor, irrelevance!" Mr. Porter is getting more angry and frustrated that he's failing miserably.

"Mr. Porter enough. Miss Campbell, do you have anything else to add?"

"Just the evidence regarding the falseness of their testimonies, with the security footage."

"Alright, set it up."

Naomi plays the video for everyone, while keeping an eye on her watch. They all stare at the screen that's overlooking the hair product aisle of the store. As time passes and still nothing happens, no sign of people or any movement, the people in the court room start to show signs of boredom. Naomi smiles to herself letting the video keep playing while she begins to speak again,

"Your honor, it's been ten minutes. More than the five minutes of their claim. I watched the video on my own and I timed it out to be precisely three hours and forty-two minutes between the time that anyone from their staff inspects the aisle and the time that Mrs. Kelton slips. You can even see that the floor is shinier than normal, reflecting the glare from the lighting in some places, clearly where there was some sort of spillage."

"Alright, Miss Campbell. I think your case has been laid out very clearly and that will be all that's necessary to make a decision. Ten minute intermission, this one should be quick…" He says before getting up and leaving the room, followed by the jury.

Naomi walks back towards Mrs. Kelton who is smiling widely, much more confident than when they first came into the court room. "Thank you so much, Miss Campbell, you're brilliant!"

"It's my job to be brilliant," She lets out a dry laugh, "I have to make a phone call, is there anything you need?"

"No, I'm good, you were wonderful!"

"Really, it wasn't that hard, Porter is doing a good enough job of screwing with himself. We've got this in the bag."

"Thank you." She smiles appreciatively. Naomi accepts the gratitude and walks out the back door, brushing past the people who had watched everything so far, and were already congratulating her. She pointed to her phone that was next to her ear and they kindly left her alone.

She takes a deep breath, the only nervousness she's felt all day as she listens to the ringing sound echo through the earpiece.

"Hello?" She hears the husky voice over the line, and almost goes speechless when the voice confirms what she wasn't so sure about.

"I can't believe you."

"So you got my message?" The girl is chuckling.

"Why didn't you say anything when you knew it was me?"

"More fun this way."

"You nearly ruined my professional reputation in a court room when I saw it."

"Oh. Whoops..." Naomi can tell it's in sincere by the way the girl is still chuckling, but at least she is trying to hide it somewhat.

"So that's your part time job?"

"Mhm. Waste of my masters isn't it?"

"Indeed. But I must say you make one damn good coffee." Then it clicks. "HEY! You cheater, you used what you know about me to do that… pick that perfect coffee out for me. I just though you were really good at reading people…"

"Perhaps it was a bit of both." Naomi can tell she's smiling over the line. One of the bystanders from the court room steps out and motions for Naomi to come back to the room. The blonde honestly would rather stay on the phone with Emily, even though she's sure she just won the hearing after the outstanding job she had done, but knew she had to go.

"Ems, I have to get back in the courtroom."

"Oh, right." Disappointment. Which reminds Naomi that she owed Emily for playing dirty with the whole picture thing and now the faking like she hadn't known her. She almost laughs out loud when she thinks of the perfect thing to say.

"You're shorter than I thought you'd be." Naomi can hear a gasp over the phone, but quickly hangs up before the other can respond with actual words. She walks triumphantly back into the courtroom slipping her mobile into her blazer pocket before taking a seat next to Mrs. Kelton.

Everyone rises and reseats when the judges re-enters, unashamedly checking his watch, wanting to be out of here. A figure from the stands gets up in front of all the others. "The jury has reached a verdict." He walks to the judge and slides him a sheet of paper. Judge Matthews nods his head knowingly before reading it out loud.

"The jury awards the plaintiff a total of 799,006 pounds. 228,107 for past medical expenses, 91,208 for future medical expenses, 10,441 for past lost earnings, 286,831 for past pain and suffering, and 182,417 for future pain and suffering. Case dismissed."

Naomi congratulates Mrs. Kelton who thanks her profusely, before she grabs the brown bag, coffee, and briefcase and heads outside. She takes a seat in her care and opens up the brown bag to take out the cookie, taking a satisfied bite of it. _That's two big wins in one day. _

…

**Hope you all enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing that. For anyone who is curious the very basics of this court case is recorded as "**Ibis Henderson v. Wal-Mart" I completely made up the entire argument on the plaintiff's side, and all the outbursts that Mr. Porter had…

(I happen to be quite fond of reading court cases and law and stuff, so I really hope I didn't bore anyone and go overboard. I think Naomi's personality came across, brutally defeating the opponents.)

More Naomily next chapter. Promise.

Review? Cuz that's what makes me update 3 fucking times in a day! :D


	9. Chapter 9: The Taste of Win

**AAAAGGH. You guys are awesome. Really, I LOVE YOU. :)**

**(Roberta gee- yeah I read it over and realized that change in view, I did that in a couple other places and fixed that, must've missed that one. I suppose every now and then I just get really into the persons head visioning all of it.)**

**(lizurd- thanks, and oh yes there willz be drama. This chapter only will have a small eency weency taste of it, but sure, I see it progressing. It will be sad for me though, cuz I truly enjoy writing the funny and whim side of this story… Agh well. It shall be good all the same.)**

**THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO ASHLEYGRACE cuz she's awesome and has favorited ALL my stories. And she's just lovely. And I love lovely people. :)**

Chapter 9: The Taste of Win

**After the courtcase.**

Naomi finishes her cookie and brushes the crumbs off her lap. She decides to follow through with the one thing that has been on her mind and turns the ignition. She remembers the route she took this morning and tries to backtrack it, only getting a little lost once. It isn't too long before she's parked up in front of BitterSweet, anxiously staring at the mobile in her lap. She looks up and is able to see Emily standing by the register giving someone their order, through the window. _If you can't talk to her just text her. C'mon, don't be suck a prick. _

The barista inside the shop finishes serving the man and waits until he walks away before she secretly slides her vibrating mobile out of her pocket. A smile spreads across her face when she realizes who its from. Before she reads the actual messages she looks around to make sure no one is looking, (cell phones aren't allowed during work…), and then swears she sees a Prius in the car lot, with a blonde sitting in the drivers seat.

Naomi C:** just got out of court.**

Emily F:** o rlly? were they able to ovrlook the cffe incident?**

Naomi C:** Yes. Won the case. Lady got her money. I'll probably get a nice sized pay-check.**

Emily F:** thats great**

Naomi C:** I suppose**

Emily F:** Naomi, I've been thinking… we've both seen each other now, u think we can go on an actual date?**

Emily looks up into the Prius because Naomi still hasn't answered. Inside the car, Naomi is breathing heavily and staring at what Emily just texted her. _What if things are awkward in person? And the physical stuff, I've never done anything with a girl… or even been on a date with one? Things are just so nice right now…_

Naomi C:** I really like what we have right now… do you think we can just stay like this? For a bit longer?**

Emily feels disappointment, wanted to really get to know the blonde on another level, but perhaps things were being too rushed. She did like Naomi a lot and if Naomi wasn't ready, she didn't want to risk ruining what they have together.

Emily F:** yeah. I guess. For a bit.**

Naomi C:** sorry… I just…**

Emily F:** no, it's okay…**

Emily F:** so does this mean u rn't going to come inside for another come of cffe?**

Naomi C:** What?**

Emily F:** I could swear that I see u in the car lot. :P A prius, just like u said.**

Naomi quickly curses herself for being so stupid and obvious. She ducks down in her seat to try and make herself not visible from the window anymore. The blonde struggles to text back in her crouched position.

Naomi C:** No, that's not me. I'm on my way home.**

Emily F:** O, cuz I swear that person just ducked down the second I though I busted u ;)**

Naomi C:** No, no, coincidence probably.**

Emily F: **I c. im not the only one who noticed this prsn acting weird. theres a copper heading their way. This gun b fun to watch. :D**

Naomi tries to discreetly look up from her position and into the window when she sees a cop smile down at her as he raps on her window three times. _FUCK. _She slowly sits up and looks at him with a half-smile. He motions for her to step out of the vehicle, and she does so, still very aware that Emily is watching from inside the shop.

"Ello, m'am. I noticed some strange behavior in your vehicle and decided to take a look. Is there a reason you were crouching down in your vehicle like that?"

"Oh um, I dropped my phone."

"Alright, and is there a reason you were sitting in that car spot for longer than six minutes without actually getting out?"

_Six minutes, are you fucking kidding me, that's how little time it takes to get your attention? Aren't there more important drug busts or something you should be doing? _Naomi sees that he's waiting for an answer, and he looks pretty serious. _SHIT, COME UP WITH SOMETHING._

"I was about to go order some coffee, but my girlfriend sent me a text message. Got carried away."

"Well, Miss, there is a no loitering rule in this part of town, so I recommend you grab your coffee and get on with your day."

"Sure, officer."

He nods for her to get going and Naomi awkwardly turns around and starts to walk to the shop. She sneaks a look over her shoulder once or twice and realizes she's still being watched. The closer she gets to the shop, the more clearly she can see two baristas laughing hard behind the counter. _This is load of bollocks. Stupid fucking cop._

She opens the door slowly and tries to walk as casually as possible as she goes to the counter. She and Emily's eyes are locked, while Jen is watching the two of them.

"Decided to make a stop on your way home?" Emily smirks. _I'm still not going to let her win._

"Yes, actually. You're coffee is just too damn good. Medium please."

"Coming right up." Jen says, and starts to make her way to the coffee machine. Naomi is taken aback, she had expected that Emily would be getting it again. Emily is still smirking, trying to hold back a laugh as she leans on the counter closer to Naomi.

"Jen's been working here longer than I have. She makes even better coffee than me." Emily whispers as if it's a secret, but the sound is more to see what kind of effect it will have on Naomi.

"Oh." Naomi bites her lip, wanting nothing more than to kiss the look of triumph off Emily's face. Naomi is too caught up in Emily's eyes to notice what the girl is actually saying.

"So did he let you off without a ticket?" Emily leans closer, knowing Naomi could probably see a little bit down her shirt.

"Hmm? Yeah." Jen reaches over Emily and places the coffee in front of her, snapping her out of her daze, and making her aware of what she just admitted. _Fuck you, Emily._ She takes a sip of the coffee and makes a sound of satisfaction similar to the one Emily used on Roger this morning. Emily audibly gulps at the exchange and Jen tries to hold back laughter, enjoying the banter between the two.

Naomi opens her eyes and whispers, "You're right, Jen makes a fucking fantastic coffee." The blonde pays the bill and then slides a nice tip over in Jen's direction leaving Emily's mouth hanging open as if to say 'what the fuck just happened?' Naomi then happily bounces off back through the door she came in, and goes to her car. _That's three wins Campbell. Ha._

She drives a few blocks away until she sees a trash can on the edge of the pavement. She rolls down her window and laughs as her long arm drops the still-full cup of coffee in. _That was way too fucking sweet. Emily definitely makes a better coffee. Was still worth the money though, with the face Emily was making. _She rolls her window back up and continues her drive home listening to the music on her ipod.

…

**A tiny taste of the drama, a bit more of the Emily-Naomi banter, an embarrassing cop situation for Naomi. I think that was a pretty decent chapter. :) Those two just never want to lose, do they? I think Naomi won that round though. **

**SO, once again, INCREDIBLE THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWS. Just holy hell, you guys are amazing. THANKS so much. I'll probably have another two chapters up today… I was going to wait and upload them all at once but then figured meh. I'll just do each one right away. (any mistakes I apologize for in advance.)**

**Review please, it's the only way I can promise enough motivation for me to get em done. :D**


	10. Chapter 10: This or That

**Some more IMing! Wooo. (EEPS DRAMA)**

Chapter 10: This or That

It had been two days since either Naomi or Emily had messaged each other. Emily was still feeling disappointed that Naomi wasn't ready to meet up in person and wasn't sure what to say now. Naomi wasn't exactly sure what to say after she had said she didn't want to meet up yet and then was kind of forced to for a minute, back at the coffee shop. She was afraid things were all weird now, despite that being the very thing she wanted to avoid. Naomi finally mustered up enough courage to try reaching out to the girl she was falling in love with more and more each day.

**BottleBlunde: **Hello, you there?

**GetF1tched: **yes

**BottleBlunde: **Say something.

**GetF1tched: **how r u?

**BottleBlunde: **You're not being your normal self.

**GetF1tched: **what?

**BottleBlunde: **You just seem so… monotone.

**GetF1tched: **ok… how r u? :)

**BottleBlunde: **Have I fucked things all up?

**GetF1tched: **what? no, no you havent

**BottleBlunde: **But something's different now… between us.

**GetF1tched: **yeah.

**BottleBlunde: **Do you still want this to work?

**GetF1tched: **yeah, a lot

**BottleBlunde: **Me too.

**BottleBlunde: **So what do we do now?

**GetF1tched: **idk, just let it flow…

**BottleBlunde: **let what flow… there isn't exactly a hell of a lot of conversation going on…

**GetF1tched: **pepsi or coke?

**BottleBlunde: **sorry?

**GetF1tched: **pepsi or coke?

**BottleBlunde: **what the fuck does that have to do with anything?

**GetF1tched: **it doesnt

**BottleBlunde: **I honestly don't know what to say to that.

**GetF1tched: **you pick one

**BottleBlunde: **I understand that…

**GetF1tched:** well…?

**BottleBlunde: **Coke.

**GetF1tched: **Oh.

**BottleBlunde: **Oh? Oh what? Does the fact that I chose coke mean something? You can't even infer whether I like it or not because you didn't even ask an entire question. Perhaps I like Pepsi more than Coke, and I just chose the one I disliked more…

**GetF1tched: **;p;

**BottleBlunde: **What?

**GetF1tched: **kikk

**BottleBlunde: **this is bollocks, fucking useless, I give up on this bullshit…

**GetF1tched: **nostop! dont go! It was just… you made me laugh. I was trying to txt 'lol' but I was shaking too much from laughing.

**BottleBlunde: **I made you laugh?

**GetF1tched: **well yes. it didnt really matter which youd pick (coke or pepsi) it was more about how youd answer.

**BottleBlunde: **Oh.

**GetF1tched: **yeah

**BottleBlunde: **Now what…

**GetF1tched: **heels or sneakers?

**BottleBlunde: **Are you serious?

**GetF1tched: **yes. :)

**BottleBlunde: **Well, it depends on the occasion

**GetF1tched: **pick one

**BottleBlunde: **Fine, ultimately I'd prefer going to a party over the gym, so heels.

**GetF1tched: **That makes sense. Your turn.

**BottleBlunde:** Right… Winter or Summer?

**GetF1tched: **Damn. I love both. I love the snow and I love the rain that comes with them.

**BottleBlunde: **You can only pick one.

**GetF1tched: **since when do you make the rules?

**BottleBlunde: **Ialways make the rules.

**GetF1tched: **u play a hard game, Campbell. I guess Id have to say the summer b/c thats the only time u can rlly spend awhile outside, strolling through the outdoors exploring. I love exploring small town shops in little neighborhoods and finding new things… what about u? Summer or winter?

**BottleBlunde: **Neither. I like spring, when it's not to hot and not too cold.

**GetF1tched: **You're breaking the rules, you have to pick one.

**BottleBlunde: **Rule number two, by default, the maker of the rule is allowed to break the rule.

**GetF1tched:** thatdoesnt sound very fair.

**BottleBlunde: **Who said anything about being fair?

**GetF1tched: **arent lawyers about being fair?

**BottleBlunde: **About justice, not being fair. You the government law isn't my own law, therefore I don't have the right to break it. The rule above, was my own, so I did have the right to break it. Being fair has nothing to do with it. It's more about cleverness.

**GetF1tched: **someones on a high horse…

**BottleBlunde: **I'm good at my job, so why shouldn't I take pride in it?

**GetF1tched**: I guess im just jealous :(

**BottleBlunde: **Emily?

**GetF1tched: **yeah?

**BottleBlunde: **I was wrong… would you… do you want to go on a date with me?

**GetF1tched: **WHAT?

**BottleBlunde: **I'd understand if you don't want to anymore…

**GetF1tched: **ID LOVE TO :D

**BottleBlunde: **oh. Really? :)

**GetF1tched: **rlly. :)

**BottleBlunde: **Can I just make a suggestion?

**GetF1tched: **um. of course… lol. what?

**BottleBlunde: **I think we should make it a double date… just in case… so it's less…

**GetF1tched: **gotcha. Ill bring Cook - my roommate, you know any girls? Lol. (that doznt sound right…)

**BottleBlunde: **Yeah, I'll bring my friend Effy, she's the one who forced me to do this online dating, maybe I could return the favor

**GetF1tched: **great, when do you want to meet up?

**BottleBlunde: **Saturday night I have off…

**GetF1tched: **I have an idea, ill take u to a proper party, theres this awesome club called The Bolt that's like fucking win

**BottleBlunde: **Um, you sure you want to go to a club with me?

**GetF1tched: **Hell yeah, dun worry, will have lotza drinks to loosen you up, and can dance if u dont feel like talkin, itll be great

**BottleBlunde: **okay. meet each other there?

**GetF1tched: **yeah. I hope Effy likes to party Cooks an animal. good heart, but right insane

**BottleBlunde:** I'll warn her. Thanks Emily. See you Saturday. :)

**GetF1tched: **wear something sexy ;)

**BottleBlunde: **Bitch.

**GetF1tched: **Hey, I already know I can get your attention… Jen told me ;)

**BottleBlunde: **Oh that. You just had something on your pants….

**GetF1tched: **Sure, Naoms. Ttyl babes.

…

…

**WOO. Now you get to meet more of the gang, and I get to write a party chapter. What kind of embarrassing shit will happen, who knows. :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Happiness

**Hello errybodeh. I see a great many of you are concerned about the drama so let me puts it like this: any drama there will be, will be shortlived, believable, natural, and easily resolved. I agree, this story is very much about the goodhearted humor and happiness that flows so naturally between the two… so DUN WORRY. Iss all good. :) **

**Me, Im so excited, so I'm going right up to the date… WOOHOO. **

Chapter 11: Oh Joy

**Saturday night, Emily and Cook's apartment.**

Emily exits the bathroom finished getting ready and walks to the kitchen where Cook is more than likely preparing himself for the party. Of course, she's not surprised when she sees a platter of shots waiting to be taken. He gives her a cheeky grin looking her up and down before taking the first shot. She follows suit.

"Damn, your looking fuckable Emilio, that girl's going to be drooling all over you. _Everyone_ in the club is going to be drooling all over you… better bring a towel eh?"

Emily was definitely pulling off the "clothed, but-just-barely" look tonight. She was wearing purple tights under a pair of very small black shorts. On top she had a loose black shirt that had numerous slits going across her midriff and on the reverse side, all over the back. At the top of the shirt there was one long and narrow slit giving a glimpse of a sexy purple bra that matched her tights perfectly, definitely eye-catching. And then there was her new hairstyle.

For months Emily wanted to do something to make herself much more physically different from Katie and finally she decided the day she had someone special to look good for, was the best time to follow through. There was no doubt her hair was now unique and her own, a powerful and radiant bright red that made her look incredibly hot. She didn't think she was going to be able to pull it off when she saw herself in the mirror at first, but after moosing it and giving it a little bit of the messy look, it completely topped her outfit and just did things for her appearance she would never have imagined.

Cook pulled out a spliff from the back pocket of his jeans and lit up, he had long ago tampered with the smoke alarms… He exhaled the smoke, then handed the spliff to Emily who gladly took it. Then both of them downed the remaining shots. Cook was grinning like a little boy, "Right then, bevered," He waves his hand towards the drinks, "spliffed," takes the spliff from Emily and inhales a long drag, "and sorted." He exhales and points towards their good looking clothes. "Now let's fucking ditch this place and get fucking mental!" He laughs as Emily rolls her eyes and follows him out the door.

**On the other side of town…**

There's a knock on the door and Naomi is sure it's Effy so she walks away from the front of her bed where all her clothes are sprawled out and goes to answer it. She opens the door and Effy gives her the look over before smirking, "You're thinking too much." Naomi is aware of that fact already as she is not dressed yet and they are supposed to be leaving already. The blonde just shakes her head and sighs while simultaneously accepting the fag that Effy is holding out to her and taking a drag realizing it's already lit up. The brunette brushes past her, and heads towards the back where she knows Naomi's closet is. Naomi just accepts the action and shuts the door, following her friend back to the evidence of her indecision.

It only takes a minute before Effy is shoving a neatly folded stack of clothes into her hands. "Wear this. Don't complain, you have to look hot for your date. Now go." Effy takes the fag from Naomi and pushes her in the direction of the bathroom. The blonde rolls her eyes and does as she's told.

She slips off her bathrobe and stares at herself in the mirror for a minute, pinching her stomach trying to hide the small bit of chub that's barely there. Effy's voice from the other side of the door startles her, "C'mon Naomi, put it on and let's go." She relents and goes through the pile, not surprised when she sees that Effy's also chosen out what underwear and bra she'll be wearing. She laughs at her own pathetic situation and slips them on without further thought. A pair of incredibly tight dark-green skinny jeans go on next, and she feels like a hipster, but Effy said don't complain so she won't. Next on is a tight and long black top that accentuates her curves and leaves her arms bare. At the bottom of the pile was a long silver chain that she throws over her head.

She quickly straightens curls her hair so the waves hang down, until they meet the top of her shirt. Naomi puts on some black eyeliner to make her blue eyes pop as well as a little mascara. She doesn't want to overdue the make-up so much so she just puts on a dark red lip-gloss and gives herself one last look-over before leaving the bathroom. Effy is standing near the door holding out another fag, knowing that Naomi will need it to keep the nerves away so that they can at least get to the party without Naomi getting any second feelings.

They get in Naomi's car and follow the directions Emily gave her to get in the club. A giant neon sign is resting at the top of the entrance, "The Bolt", with a huge lightening bolt going down the side of the building. _Fancy looking club. _There's a line out front standing in front of a huge looking man who's blocking the door with his arms crossed. Naomi starts to get nervous again and Effy is there handing her another fag, opening the door for her to get out of the car.

"C'mon Naomi. We're already late." She takes Naomi's arm and pulls her towards the line, ignoring the numerous chains are bouncing against her chest as she takes each step. Effy was never one to be shy with the bling, always making that the centerpiece of her outfit. However, most guys were more focused on her ass…

They get closer to the front of the line where the bouncer can actually make them out. He stretches his neck out to the side to get a better look at them and then motions them forward. Effy smirks at Naomi and grabs her arm. The blonde feels a little uncomfortable as that pass the other girls who are giving them dirty looks.

"You're looking nice ladies." He smiles at them and opens the door for them to go through.

"Thank you." Effy says to him before taking the embarrassed Naomi inside.

"Holy shit." Naomi mumbles as the door shuts behind them and they are encased in almost complete darkness. There are bright neon lights lighting up the hallway in the direction of the actual club area. She allows herself to be pulled while she takes in the thumping base of the music that gets louder and louder until she can feel the floor vibrating and shaking the bones through her skin. Effy smiles at her after they see the huge crowd of people dancing in the center of the room.

The hallway opens up into a giant area, the center is the dancing riot, but there are people moving all around. On the left there is a staircase where people are making out, and dancing closely to each other in small groups, others are just having a drink. At the top of the staircase is a huge overhang where the DJ deck is. All sorts of bright colored lights are flashing, pulsing, and strobing from the numerous places they are hanging on. A lot of the people are even wearing glow necklaces of their own. _This is definitely a fucking rave. _She can see that there are certain groups crowded around a few people who are gloving and doing awesome tricks. On the far right of the room is a bar with an impressive amount of alcohol on display on a long shelf.

Effy's hold on he lightens, but she is still being pulled until they are standing right in front of a couple of drinks laid out for them on the counter of the bar. The brunette leans close to Naomi so that she can hear over the blaring music, "Where are our dates?" Naomi just shrugs not sure. Still feeling overwhelmed by the entire situation. It's very crowded and people are constantly bumping up against her when they try to get passed her or get closer to the bar. Effy leans in close again, "You have the last couple shots, I'm going to go dance!" Naomi nods and does as she's told when her friend fades into the crowd that's jumping up and down. She drinks another five shots of something strong, not sure what, and still can't completely let loose and breath. When a guy accidentally knocks into her and spills tequila all over her shirt she pushes past him and curses in search of a side door.

It takes great effort to find somewhere quieter, but she spots a sign on a wall that says 'smoking area' and follows it until she's standing outside and lighting up another fag. She's on her second one, (since being outside, she had many more than that if you were including the ones before they arrived at the club), when she feels something vibrate in her pocket. _Shit. _She pulls out her mobile and reads the message.

Emily F: **where r u? **

Naomi C: **The club.**

Emily F: **i don't see you, are you guys still in line?**

Naomi C: **no.**

Emily F: **hint?**

Naomi C: **I really don't do clubs… Emily. **

Naomi drops the finished smoke and lights up another. She turns her head when she sees the door next to her open, and stares at what she sees in shock. Emily is walking towards her, looking her up and down with a certain look in her eyes.

"You're hair."

"You like?"

"Yeah… it's fucking hot." Naomi coughs and drops her fag by accident and curses quietly, then looks back up at Emily, "I mean it's nice."

Emily is standing only a few inches away from her, leaning against the wall on her side so that their arms are touching slightly, sending a chill and shock through both their skin. "You're nice." She whispers, and Naomi is left standing there staring in her big brown eyes. Emily has a smirk on her face and gets off the wall and grabs Naomi's pack of fags. She slides them into the back of her shorts pocket, "You won't need these," and she bites her lip slowly then grabs Naomi's hand and starts pulling her inside, "let's get you some more to drink." The blonde is nodding, her mind only able to focus on the contact of her hand being squeezed in Emily's and she follows the red hair back through the crowd in the direction of the bar.

Emily is quick to get the bartenders attention with her bright her, and Naomi starts to think that she's not the only one who can't stop staring at it. _You're so fucking sexy. What are you doing to me? _Her hand is still in Emily's and it's starting to sweat, she can't even make out what Emily as saying as a drink is being pushed in front of her. The red-head smiles at her and places the straw between Naomi's lips who starts to drink and feels a burn going down her throat. Normally she'd stop but she's too distracted by Emily who's made another straw appear out of nowhere and is drinking out of the same large cup.

She hears Emily's husky voice flood her hears when the girl leans close to her ear, the hot breath sending tingles on her neck. "This drink will do wonders to you. I guarantee a mind-splitting hangover in the morning." Naomi feels herself nodding and then being pulled again away from the bar and towards the crazy movement. Heat starts to swarm her as bodies push into her, all sweating. However most of the heat is coming from the red-head who has her back against her and is grinding up and down the length of her body. Naomi is vacantly aware of her own hands slipping around the girl's waist and pulling her into her starting to move to the beat of the thumping.

Emily leans her head back onto the taller girl's shoulder and her red-hair is getting in Naomi's face. But Naomi doesn't mind, instead she breathes in through her nose, taking in the lovely smell that is cherry and clean. Her face dives further into the hair until her lips are gently brushing the smaller girl's neck. _This must be the alcohol...but I have no control around you Emily… _The red-head turns her face slowly until her lips are pressed against the blonde's moving gently. They both open their eyes when they stop and just look into each other.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Naomi whispers. But she knows Emily's heard it, despite the loud music by the way that the beautiful and happy smile is spreading on the girl's face. Emily swiftly turns so she's facing Naomi and wraps her arms around her neck pulling them close into each other. They lean their head backs and jump to the music smiling and full of happiness, just basking in the music and letting go of their inhibitions.

After what seems like hours Naomi starts to feel tired, the alcohol starting to wear off and give her a headache combined with the music. She pulls Emily closer so what she has to say can be heard, she tries to talk but Emily shakes her head unable to hear. Naomi frowns unsure what to do, her mind banging so hard she can't think. But the red-head understands and pulls her out of the crowd to a quieter part of the room. Naomi still has to lean in close though in order for her to be heard, "Did Cook and Effy find each other?"

Emily smiles, less worried than before. "Yeah. They are over there." She points up, Naomi follows her finger until she sees her friend and a drunk looking guy dancing on the staircase near the top. She smiles, happy that they seem to be getting on, then realizes maybe it's the alcohol. She looks at Emily trying to search for her feelings and assurance that what's between the two of them _isn't _just the alcohol. The red-head can sense something's up and pulls Naomi into a hug, desiring more contact and needing to tell her something.

"I'm really happy you came, Naomi. I really like you, a lot."

Naomi smiles and then feels Emily's lingering lips pressing a hot kiss on her cheek. She wants Emily's lips to be on her own, not her cheek but Emily pulls away and smiles at her instead. "We should get you home. It's late and I think the alcohol is starting to wear off. I want to be in bed by the time I start to feel it." The blonde nods, aware that the alcohol had already started wearing off and she was already starting to feel it. But she didn't complain, she was way too beyond happy right now.

Emily leaves her a minute before she comes back with Effy and Cook who are holding hands and smiling too. "She's a hot one, Emily." He looks over Naomi with approval. The blonde feels uncomfortable under his gaze but then Effy speaks up, "Yeah, she's looking good tonight." Naomi relaxes and feels the red-heads hand slipping into hers, and then the husky voice speak up. "She's the fucking hottest one in here." Naomi turns so she's looking into the brown eyes that are so full of adoration and then leans down and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips. Cook howls and they separate, rolling their eyes at the loud guy making vulgar movements with his hands. Effy is just laughing lightly, finding him amusing.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Naomi?" Emily asks, her eyes are so happy and Naomi knows that it's because she's doing that. She nods dreamily and leans in for a light kiss again, "Yeah, I'd love too." Emily lets go of her hand, and she already misses the contact.

"Let's go, Cook. I've called a cab already. Don't think either of us can drive the moped in the state where in… not even with a helmet." She winks at Naomi. Cook gives Effy a passionate kiss, Naomi looks away to give them some space, but smiles to herself, happy that they are getting along.

"See you later, babes."

"Bye, Cook."

Effy and Naomi watch the duo leave before they smile knowingly at each other and leave the club together.

**THAT WAS A FUN CHAPTER :D**

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Ahhh. Love is in the air…. All around. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Happy Smiles

**Spoiler alert – ( so I have some very good news, for the first time ever, I have an actual outline for a story! So right now I have ideas for about 23 chapters and to put that in perspective, and that is up until right after a proposal… SO, I suppose this will be around for awhile, depending how quickly I update, and how many reviews I get ;) ... thanks.)**

**ACCK Sorry for not multiple updating today, extremely busy, first had sisters in laws family over for brunch, then held my brand new nephew, then went to school bbq, then went to see thor 3d (was good), and all throughout the day I have been unable to hear in my left ear. Stupid cold. I pray that tomorrow I will not lose hearing in both… SO now you have my attention. **

**Thanks for the support and attention everyone, really very kind of you.**

Chapter 12: Happy Smiles

**Naomi's place, morning.**

The blonde shifts in her bed as she starts to wake and try to get at least a couple more minutes in. Any plans of that are canceled when she feels a wet tongue glide across the side of her face. She groans, as if that will deter the cause but when it continues lapping at her features she scrunches up her nose and opens her eyes. "Einstein… please, it's…. seven in the morning…" She gives the dog a gentle push away from her face until it's sitting nicely at the edge of her bed.

Naomi sits up and starts to feel a throbbing build up in her head, reminding her that she had gone out last night. She feels something brush her leg under the covers and immediately pulls her leg away as her eyes shoot to the suspect, a big lump in the blanket. She realizes it's a person because Einstein is sitting near her, _above _the covers so it must be a person. She shrieks and jumps away at the unknown figure and regrets the sound of her voice because it causes the thumping in her head to increase.

The covers slowly reveal the figure to be none other than her brunette friend with an irritated look. "Naomi, you didn't have to fucking shriek. Do you think I'd let you take some bum home?" Naomi relaxes and climbs back into her bed, and makes Einstein who started barking frantically when she shrieked, calm down. Effy perches her head on her elbow and watches as Naomi clutches her head and squeezes her eyes. She mumbles, "Effy, I swear I'm not going out again, my head is fucking exploding…" Naomi opens her eyes and sees Effy pointing to the bedside table where there is two glasses of water and four pills, promising salvation from the mind-splitting.

She quickly takes two of the pills and chugs the water down, feeling an ounce better than before with fluid other then alcohol she had last night settled in her stomach. She then remembers the other person sitting in her bed, and hands Effy the remaining two pills and glass of water. When she finishes they both lay back down and relax into the bed, staring at the ceiling as Einstein, little white scruff-ball, settles between them.

"I didn't mean it. I would go out with Emily a million times, even if it meant the hangovers got accumulatively worse."

"I know."

"What about Cook?"

"What about him?"

Naomi turns to Effy so maybe she can get a better read based on her friend's facial expression. But her friend turns to her with the casual smirk she always wears to mask her feelings as best as possible. The dog licks Effy's face and the smirk turns into a smile as she pushes him gently away and then looks back at Naomi.

"Do you like him?"

"I like a lot of people."

"Eff…"

"He's nice. He acts like a wanker but he isn't really one."

"So are you going to see him again?"

"Are you going to see Emily today?"

"Yes, and you?"

"No, I won't be seeing Emily today." She smirks.

"Eff…"

Effy turns away from Naomi and looks up at the ceiling and answers, "probably."

"Good." Naomi feels genuinely happy that her friend will have someone when she's busy with Emily.

"Yeah, I'm happy for us."

There is a comfortable silence that falls between them until Effy realizes that the blonde hasn't actually fallen asleep again…

"You're thinking too much."

"She's really…."

"Sexy?"

"Yes. I don't know what to do when I'm with her… she's experienced Eff."

"You seemed to be doing, just fine last night."

"Yeah, but I can't figure out why. I mean that was even after the alcohol started to wear off…"

"Naomi… sometimes you do things because you want to… that's what you are supposed to do when you like someone. So if you want to fucking kiss her and she's standing next to you, you probably will even if your head that usually over-analyzes things will tell you not to..."

"What if I go too far? I don't know how to control it…"

"Then she'll stop you. The relationship isn't about what _you _want Naomi, it's about what _both _of you want. Just let things flow…"

"That's what she told me, when things were getting weird between us, to just let the conversation go on it's own."

"See? She already knows you think too much. She knows you well. She's good for you."

"Yeah…"

"You're good for her too, Naomi…" Effy knew exactly what Naomi was thinking and knew the perfect thing to say.

"Thanks, Eff."

"No, problem."

The fall back into silence when Effy decides to break it once more time, "You stink of tequila Naomi…" she laughs.

"Oh, some guy at the fucking bar was careless… I'll go shower…" The blonde gets out of the bed still wearing her clothes from last night, which is probably why she smells of alcohol. She strips of her shirt and jeans, not really self-conscious about Effy because her friend doesn't put up with her shy bullshit, and Effy has already flipped over with her face in a pillow to go back to sleep.

Naomi just shakes her head amused and goes to the kitchen, Einstein barking in excitement. "Relax Stein, you'll get your food all the same…" She reaches her top cabinet and pulls the kibbles down, she had to keep them high up after an unfortunate incident where she came home to a giant mess across her floor all around the house… She grabbed his metal dishes and poured the food in and filled the other with water, quickly silencing him when she put it back down as he gobbles down his breakfast. Naomi put the food away and then goes back to take her shower now that Einstein is taken care of as well as Effy.

She takes her time in the hot shower, letting it wash away the remnants of the hangover and give her the glorious feeling of being fresh and clean. She finds her special vanilla shampoo and uses it liberally in her hair and over her body because if she does ending seeing Emily today, she wants to smell nice. When she's done she decides to straighten her hair for the day, not bothering with make-up, going au natural. She wasn't so confident she could pull off the natural look, but it was too early to be bothered.

She walks back into her room quietly, not to wake the sleeping Effy, in just her towel. She finds a pair of boyfriend jeans that she likes to cuff at the bottom and a white tank top with a long gray cardigan for the cold morning. She slips away to go make a breakfast, now in a good mood, her mind constantly flashing back to whatever good moments she could remember last night of being with Emily.

Naomi puts two pieces of toast on separate plates and makes some coffee. Einstein continues to follow her through the kitchen, which Naomi is very used to by now. When she first got him she wasn't used to having something constantly jumping between her feet and she ended up always dropping or spilling whatever she was holding by tripping on him. He had calmed down a little bit at least since he first came to the apartment. She squatted down so the small puppy could reach her hands and lick them as she rubbed his head. "Who's a good boy? Yeah, what a good boy you are! Go get Effy! Go on! Go get Effy!"

The dog ran in the direction of the bed, barking excitedly to fulfill its conquest. In the meantime, Naomi was just about to get seated and start her breakfast when she heard her phone vibrating. She found it on the counter and grabbed it.

Emily F: **U still wanna hang out today?**

Naomi C: **Yeah, anything in mind?**

Emily F: **how abt a movie? still tired from partying, so maybe just watching something while sitting still would be nice**

Naomi C: **What movie? I'm a tough critic.**

Emily F: **it's a surprise. C u at the cinema on broadstreet at 4**

Naomi C: **Sounds good. :)**

Emily F: **I thought u dont do smileys ;)**

Naomi C: **What can I say, you bring it out the cliché in me…**

Emily F: **so will you be bringing me flowers and chocolates and teddy bears?**

Naomi C: **I didn't say you make me a cheesy romantic, just a cliché.**

Emily F: **cheesy romantic is a cliché**

Naomi C: **Yeah, but not a nice one.**

Emily F: **i beg to differ**

Naomi C: **So you're a romantic then?**

Emily F: **yes, and proud of it.**

Naomi C: **I'll keep that in mind during the movie. If I happen to pull the yawn, stretch, have my arm around your shoulders move.**

Emily F: **ive got my eye on you Campbell**

Naomi C: **That's just the way I want it. **

Emily F: **cheeky, lol**

Naomi C: **;) Triumphant wink.**

Emily F: **see you, then**

Naomi C: **Yup yup.**

Naomi slips the mobile in her pocket and takes a seat at the table, much happier than before. A drowsy Effy walks in with the dog in tail. She can instantly pick up on Naomi's lighter mood, especially the way she's smiling in a huge way that takes up a good portion of her face. The brunette takes a seat across from the blonde and smirks at her. Naomi stops mid-bite to look at Effy, "What?"

"Emily called, didn't she?"

"How can you tell?"

"You normally aren't a morning person."

"You have a good point."

"So what are you guys doing today?"

"We're going to see a movie."

"Sounds cute."

"Cute?"

"Yes, cute."

"I'm not cute."

"You're cute together."

"Right…"

"What time?"

"Four. And it's only… nine. How are we going to kill the time?"

"You mean you aren't going to spend ten hours deciding on what to wear?"

"I thought this would be okay." Naomi looks down at her very casual clothes.

"Keeping it simple?"

"Yes, I'm too tired after last night to think so much."

"That's good. I wish I knew that years ago…"

"Oh, shut up."

"Are you going to bring her anything?"

"Am I _supposed_ to?"

"It's your first actual date, alone with her. _Yes, _you are_ supposed_ to."

"Well then, I have no fucking clue what…"

"So I _suppose_ we are going to be hitting the shops then…"

"I _suppose _so."

They share a laugh, enjoying each other's company. Naomi's usually very busy at work so it's not often that they get to spend time together. They both were kind of happy that they would get to go shopping together. Naomi wasn't so fond of shopping, but the thought of getting Emily something that would make her smile excited her.

**Later…**

She immediately spotted the red-head standing in front of the cinema waiting for her. Naomi took a deep breathe and grabbed the little box from the passenger seat as she stepped out of the car. She returned the smile that was pointed in her direction as soon as they locked eyes. She watched as the brown eyes flicked curiously to the box that was in her hand, raising an eyebrow.

"You look nice." Naomi felt a bit under dressed, Emily had gone to the trouble of putting on makeup while she hadn't. She looked over the adorable girl with admiration, loving the way her red skinny jeans matched her hair and clung extremely tight to her body. Her eyes went up and gazed over Emily's dark grey pullover covered in black patterns that made it look kind of fancy. She kept looking up until her eyes met Emily's watching as they got closer and shut as Emily set a gentle kiss on her cheek before pulling away and opening again.

Naomi had forgotten about her hands entirely, let alone what she was holding in one of them until she saw Emily's eyes flick to it again. "Oh, this is for you." She lifts it up in front of Emily, nearly dropping it which makes her laugh adorably. Their soft hands touch each other lightly as Emily takes it from her gasp and opens it.

Emily bites her lip to prevent her smile from getting to big as she sees what's inside. "You shouldn't have."

Naomi misunderstands what Emily said, "If you don't like it… I can um, return it, or like get you something else… or… um." Emily stands on her toes and gives Naomi another kiss but this time right on the lips, and Naomi knows now that she likes the gift.

"I just though, since you seem to have a thing for cows… the way they always come up in conversation…" Naomi laughs, "What is it about them you find special?"

"Nothing, it just came up randomly…" Emily beams as she pulls the black and white spotted heart from the box and lifts the chain around her neck so it dangles down. "I love it." Naomi can't help but feel triumphant over Effy who didn't understand why she was getting the gift, she admitted it was cute but didn't think it was something she'd buy for someone else, but Naomi ignored her friend and got it anyway. "Let's go, before we miss the trailers…they're the best part."

Naomi can't help but laugh as they go back to their normal interactions, Emily pulling her from the ticket booth to the food counter. She finds it amusing seeing Emily carry the giant tub of popcorn… she had insisted they only get a small, but Emily was persistent that she would finish the whole thing, even if it meant convincing Naomi that in some deranged way buying a larger one was really cheaper. Naomi carried the drinks and watched as Emily ran through the theater testing out seats before the movie to find the perfect spot for them.

Eventually she decides on a double-seat that's really meant for someone who has a fairly large bum, but she'd rather snuggle up next to Naomi during the movie. The blonde holds in a laugh when she realizes that by the time the trailers had finished and the movie was about to start Emily had already gone through half the popcorn without any of her help.

Emily sees her staring and throws some in her face, whispering to her that she's hungry. Naomi just shakes her head and goes back to watching the movie. Her concentration on the screen could only last so long because when Emily finished the popcorn she put the bucket on the floor and cuddled closer to Naomi so she could rest her head on her shoulder. Emily's arm wrapped around her torso as Naomi put her arm on the back of the seat. She couldn't even really hear the actors the way Emily's thumb was incredibly lightly rubbing back and forth against her stomach. She tried desperately hard to keep her breathing even because Emily was laying on her so the girl would definitely notice if she allowed herself to feel entirely what she was feeling.

For the last thirty minutes Naomi didn't even look at the screen once, she had her eyes trained on Emily. The red-head had only looked up to see Naomi watching her, and smiled before looking back at the movie. As soon as the credits played the blonde took one of the soft hands and pulled them out of the cinema until they were standing outside leaning against the wall. It was Emily's turn to watch as the blonde lit up a fag, trying to calm herself down after all the gentle touches.

Naomi exhaled and smirked, "The movie was shit."

Emily stepped closer and let out a low chuckle, "You didn't watch the movie."

"No, but I heard it… and the lines were shit."

Emily laughed harder then before, she was happy that Naomi felt so comfortable and was unashamed to admit that she had been perving pretty much the whole time. Naomi dropped her smoke and closed the gap between them looking down into Emily's eyes, "You really are gorgeous… I can't help myself around you." The red-head smiles up at her and presses a kiss against her lips, knowing what she wants more than ever now.

"I want to take you out on a real date, Naoms."

"No, you planned this one, it's my turn to take _you _out."

"Oh?"

"It will be the most real date you've ever had, full of classic clichés."

"Sounds wonderful…" Emily looked dreamily into the blue eyes. Naomi looks away a moment to pull her phone out of her pocket. She scrolls through a calendar on the touch screen, "How about Thursday?"

"That should work."

"Nine p.m., I'll pick you up."

Emily pulls away from Naomi to reach into her pocket. She hands the blonde a small card who starts smiling at it. It had all of Emily's information on it, her job (meteorologist not barista), her phone number, and address. This was a big moment, online you weren't given the address of the other person in case it didn't work out, or the person was some kind of stalker or serial killer. Naomi took the card and put it safely in her pocket, knowing she was probably going to be staring at it later, fantasizing how the date would go, and the house Emily lives in.

"I'll see you then." Emily gives Naomi a light kiss before climbing onto her moped which is only a few feet away in the car lot. The blonde watches her put on her helmet and get on her moped to drive off. They wave to each other before Emily disappears and then she gets in her Prius. She doesn't even wait until she's home, she pulls out the card right then and holds it up, making sure it's real.

"Can't fucking wait…"

…

**There you go. Sorry again for the lack of updates… hope this was a good one. :)**

**-Shira **

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING and ALERTING and FAVING. Gosh, you are just perfect, each and every one of you…**


	13. Chapter 13: Get Your Romance On

**Late update today, because I attend one of the only schools in the country with classes (at least only a half day) on memorial day… (it's really stupid because they are only doing review for finals in class, and I'm excused from finals, so it's all pointless jibber jabber to me… thus I end up writing these chapters in class instead… when I could be doing the same thing at home…) Such is the tale of my life…**

**Prepare for awesome, suave, and romance. **

**OH btw, I just want everyone to know, that unlike 95 percent of the stories I read on here, this will not be one of those "go on a date for 5 seconds and end up toilet shagging" dates. I'm trying to be realistic here, and generally, you don't have sex on your second date (really first) with someone you met online. Alright? Good. You'll just have to wait, I'm going to have to build the tension until yours is equal to the characters. ;)**

Chapter 13: Get Your Romance On

**Thursday Night…**

Naomi C: **Place we are going to is formal. Bring a jacket too!**

Emily F: **if I must… ;)**

Naomi C: **You must. ;) See you soon.**

Emily F: **lookin forward to it… better be good though**

Naomi C: **Leave it all to me, Fitch. **

…

Emily hears a knock on the front door from the bathroom; she quickly puts on the finishing touches of her make-up and straightens out her little black dress. She forces herself to walk to the door slowly so as not to appear too eager for the date. Her already big smile shyly stretches even wider when she sees how beautifully Naomi looks in a short blue mini dress standing in her doorway with her hands behind her back.

Naomi's eyes flick over Emily with appreciation, the red-head cleaned up well, _more _than well. She reminded herself to stop acting like a staring twat, "You look lovely." She takes her arms out from behind her and reveals a bouquet of red roses and white carnations. "They um, reminded me of us, and I couldn't resist. For you… _obviously." _The blonde inwardly curses herself for sounding so stupid, it had sounded much better when she practiced saying that in the car.

Emily's smile grows, she hadn't planned on it, but she invites Naomi into the apartment so she could put the flowers in water before they leave. "Thanks, they're really pretty." Emily brings them to her little button nose and takes a big whiff, enjoying the smell of fresh flowers. They smelled great, but she was sure that she loved smelling Naomi's vanilla scent when they were near each other, even more. Naomi stepped inside the apartment, the first thing she noticed was that it was a bit messy for her taste. Emily notices she's taking in every detail of the place, "I live with Cook, and he insists that everything is in the place he wants it."

One of the back doors of the apartment slams open, "Did somebody say Cook?" The red-head rolls her eyes, she hoped that if Cook heard them he would be nice and just leave them be until they left, but no, Cook likes to be the center of attention. "Damn, Blondie, you looking good. Don't know which one of you I'd like to bang first… perhaps you'd like to skip your date and let Cookie show you girls an even better time?"

Emily wants to say something snarky because he had already broken the roommate rule of not asking her dates if they want to shag him instead when she had them over but Naomi cut in, "Sorry Cook, I've got a reservation, and it took some pretty hard convincing to get us there." She gives him a wink, and Emily laughs to herself knowing that Naomi was letting Cook think about what that could mean, even though she obviously hadn't really done what he would most definitely take it as.

"Oh, I gets ya. Before you go, at least have a look at my room. I'm working on a pretty fucking impressive piece of art, and it'd be a right shame if your date goes wrong and you never got the chance to lay eyes upon it." He grabs Naomi's hand before she has the chance to object, Emily rolls her eyes, already knowing what he was up to. She lets him have his moment of pride with Naomi, while she goes to search for a vase even though she was almost positive that Cook wouldn't have ever purchased one.

"What the fuck is it?" Naomi laughs.

"It's a fucking masterpiece. It's called 'Beer, Beer, Jack, and Beer.' And it's all made by me, drank each and every one of those cans and bottles you see. " She looks over the giant pyramid full of glass and aluminum, the one bottle of Jack in the middle. She then wonders how long it took him to drink it all.

"You should call it 'Pyramid of the Pub', much catchier."

"FUCK YES. 'Pyramid of the Pub!' THAT's FUCKING BRILLIANT, BLONDIE!" He gives her a huge hug, nearly squeezing the life out of her. She pushes him away, nearly causing him to miss the tower, but he's so exciting, muttering the name over and over under his breath that he doesn't seem to care. "It's time to make it bigger!" He pulls out a six pack of beer from under his bed and starts to drink, merrily. "Cheers, Naomi! Have a good night with Ems!"

She shakes her head, amused, and leaves him be. She would never have thought Cook to be the art type but she supposed that the alcohol consumption made it more in character. She stands in the doorway of the kitchen, remaining unnoticed as Emily attempts to jump up on the high counter without tearing her dress. She is unsuccessful at jumping so she tries a different tactic and relies on her arm strength to pull her up. Naomi admires her ability when the red-head manages to finally get atop without getting hurt, she then opens the cabinet and starts cursing when she still can't reach the top shelf where there is a lone and tall pitcher.

The blonde slides a chair over towards the counter and climbs on top of it, not needing as much extra height to allow her hand to grip the handle and put it in Emily's lap. "Cheeky." She leans in to give Naomi a gentle kiss of thanks and then climbs down, using the chair that Naomi vacated. Emily fills up the pitcher with water and places the flowers in them, frowning slightly when she doesn't think the pitcher does justice for the beauty of the flowers. It reminds her that if she had a real career she would be living in her own house, and she would surely have a proper vase to put them in, instead of a plastic pitcher.

Naomi senses the sudden change in Emily's demeanor and wraps her arms around the small girl's waste. "I think it looks vintage." Emily turns around in her arms and smiles, happy again, realizing right now Naomi was much more important than flowers, or why she didn't have a house. _"I believe you said we have reservations?"_

Naomi smiles and places a kiss on the top of her red-hair. "Yes, we do. So grab your jacket and let's be off." Emily does as she's told and can't stop grinning when the blonde's hand slips around her own as they wait for the elevator down. They maintain a comfortable silence until they are standing outside and Naomi pulls them in front of a black limo. "Holy fuck Naomi. What the fuck… Is this for us?"

She opens the door for the red-head and coaxes her in, "I wanted to make this date memorable… and had a little fun planning it." She climbs in next to Emily and shuts the door.

"Doesn't this cost, like… a lot?"

"Emily, I didn't buy the limo, we're just renting it, it's not _that _steep."

The red-head gives the blonde a look that still isn't satisfied.

"The place we are going is only a few minutes away, I promise. Just go with the flow, yeah?"

Emily couldn't help but nod happily at her own words being repeated back into her. The ride ended too quickly for her liking, she had spent the entirety of it with her hand in Naomi's and her head on her shoulder, the blonde's arm over draped over her shoulders. Naomi pushed open the door and noticed Emily was being hesitant, "Oh, c'mon. It get's even better…" Emily still doesn't budge. "You'll have more opportunities to snuggle up to me. _We have a reservation, remember?"_ The red-head more than happily accepted this reason and obliged.

Naomi held out her free arm, which Emily hooked hers around, allowing herself to be guided through the darkness of the night towards wherever she was being taken. However, she started to get a little confused when they weren't heading into a restaurant, there wasn't one even in sight. Naomi could sense that Emily was starting to have doubts, "Don't worry almost there."

She carefully instructs Emily down a wooden dock until they are standing in front of a small yacht decorated with glowing white lights. A man climbs out of it and heads in their direction and holds out a pair of keys to Naomi, who takes them. Emily just realized that Naomi was carrying two large bags in her other hand and was now very curious what was in them. She wanted to know what was going on, but she trusted Naomi.

The blonde thanks the man and then climbs onto the boat, letting her bags fall to the floor of the deck before reaching out to help Emily up. The smaller girl looked around the yacht with awe, it looked so expensive and fancy looking, she hadn't ever experienced this kind of luxury before. "Naomi, I… I thought we had _reservations…_"

"We did, I had to meet Jonathan for the keys, I wasn't able to get them earlier. I know it's kind of rude of me Ems, but would you mind waiting below while I set up a few things real quick? I just, want it to be all set up when you see it…"

"See what?"

"The surprise."

"Okay." Emily says it so confidently that it takes Naomi by surprise. All day she had been contemplating whether it was too rude for Emily to wait for her once they got on the boat for a couple more minutes, but she couldn't come up with any better way to make things happen. She showed Emily downstairs, happy that the red-head seemed too intrigued with the trinkets decorating the area to notice how long it may take her. Naomi rushes upstairs when she thinks Emily is settled and quickly prepares. The red-head is too distracted to even notice that the boat has moved away from the dock.

Fifteen minutes later the blonde sneaks behind Emily and wraps her arms around her. Emily relaxes into the taller girl and smiles, "Are you ready?"

Naomi doesn't answer her with words, instead she takes one of the girl's soft hands and slowly takes her back upstairs. She beams when she hears Emily gasp at the way everything is set up. Naomi had taken extra care to go all out and make it extra romantic cliché, how Emily had said she liked it. There was a small table covered in a white table cloth and stylish place settings. Naomi passed Emily and pulled out a chair, gesturing for Emily to take a seat. She pushed her into the table and then walked around to sit on the opposite side. Candles were lighting up each of their faces against the darkness of the night surrounding them and their boat. The only other light was coming from a bit further away behind the boat, on shore where all the city lights were shining into the sky.

Naomi reaches next to her chair and pours them each a glass of champagne. They just look at each other and smile unashamedly until Emily decides she can't ignore her hunger anymore and starts to eat the salad on her plate. Even the salad was placed with artistic style, colorful fruit in specific spots amongst the greens.

"So you own a boat?"

"Hmm, no, this is Jonathan's boat, an old client of mine. He was awarded a great amount of money he won and told me how he was going to buy a nice yacht with it… offered me a ride anytime, and how could I refuse the opportunity when I knew I had someone to go with…?"

"You're humble, that's one of the things I like about you…" Emily stopped her salad for a second to compliment Naomi.

"Me, humble? Not many people would consider me humble." Naomi scoffed.

"You said that _he _won the money. Really _you _won it for him. It's nice you think like that."

"Oh, I guess. I mean, I wouldn't have the case if it wasn't for the client… I wouldn't have a job if people didn't have problems… so it isn't really about me… So, miss Fitch, enough about me…"

"Spoken like a true humble person..." Emily smirks as she takes a bite more.

Naomi ignores the comment and continues, "Tell me about your family…"

…

…

**TO be continued… I really wanted to give you guys an update today. I did intend to write the entire date, but I can't right now.**

**Just found out my aunt has lymphoma… made it sound as if people usually don't get better from that. She starts chemo on Wednesday. Family means everything to me, and she has been incredibly nice to me. So right now I feel like shite. **

**And I don't really want to make such a wonderful chapter dampened because of my mood. Just BOLLOCKS. Fucking hell. I've had enough fucking pain in my life and it really sucks that this is actually happening… complete and utter bullshit. Why. Why. Why. **

**-Shira (I don't know when I'll be in the mood to update again. I truly hope it will be tomorrow, but honestly, tomorrow plans to be hell. I sincerely fucking hate this world sometimes…)**


	14. Chapter 14: Date  Part 2

**Hey everyone, I missed typing this story so I've returned… apologies it's been awhile…**

**For those of you who sent your wishes to my aunt, and your support to me, thank you. It certainly helped, and was all the more reason for me not to let you guys down. :) (any of you who are curious, I honestly don't really know much details about how ill she is… so… yeah. )**

**This chapter goes out to Rosie, my new frand :D AND to err, Rodney. Lol…**

Chapter 14: The Date – Part 2

"Spoken like a true humble person..." Emily smirks as she takes a bite more.

Naomi ignores the comment and continues, "Tell me about your family…"

The red-head smirks playfully, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"I doubt that."

"Fine, what exactly would I want to know?"

"There's me, my twin Katie, who I've probably mentioned before, then there's James, my younger brother, and Rob and Jenna, my parents."

"Wow. Information overload, got a bit carried away there, Fitch…"

"The details aren't so pretty…"

"It's the imperfections that make the world beautiful…"

"That's total bullshit."

"Yes and no… I suppose it makes more sense to say that the imperfections are _important._"

The red-head puts her fork down and sighs, this is a big question to answer and she hoped Naomi would understand but not be all pity-like when she told her.

"Fine then… when I was seventeen my family found out I was gay and for the most part rejected me, until I was forced to leave them for the sake of my sanity…"

"Damn… so you haven't spoken to them since?"

"Well it's complicated… the distancing was Jenna's fault for the most part. She's your typical trophy wife, but she wears the pants instead of my father. So when she found out, she freaked out and was more concerned what the neighbors would think rather than with how I was coping… Rob tried to be there for me, but Jenna comes off much stronger than him, and he didn't really try hard enough to subdue her… He attempted to make up for it by paying for my tuition with the extra money he makes off of his chain of gyms, but after a nasty final argument with Jenna, I didn't really want his financial support, just the moral, which he hasn't really been ready to give me… So that's why I live with Cook…"

"Sorry."

"Don't be, your one of the few people who make me happy and accept me."

Naomi blushes at Emily's admittance, she had only said sorry because she wasn't exactly sure what to say, and Emily seemed like she was for the most part okay with what happened in her past. Emily bit her lip and realized she had just kind of put a damper on the mood and wanted to try and fix it.

"It hasn't been_ all_ bad… James has been good to me; he's the one I keep in touch with the most. His easy acceptance is probably because he has all these lesbian fantasies about me and every girl he's seen me with, which is really wrong… but it's better than the alternative… My twin, Katie took a little longer to come to terms with me, but she's a great sister now. Very busy cause of her job being a fashion designer and whatnot but still, she always tries to make time for me. Even if I insist that I don't really want to hear about all her fashion clients gone miserably wrong and how she fixed 'em up real good…"

"Are you identical?"

"I don't think so… But nobody really ever got to know me well enough to bother noticing the differences… except for Cook… he's great, never mixed us up once… he's one of the few people that actually hung out with me for me, rather than to get closer to Katie… god, I'm making her sound horrible, aren't I?"

"I don't know, she just sounds like she enjoys being the center of attention... I suppose that's normal for a twin who's kind of forced to share their attention from the moment they're born... I've had a few cases involving twin rivalry, and it's usually the younger one who is more overshadowed and frustrated finally deciding to lash out…."

"I'm the younger one…"

"Well, I happen to know a good lawyer if anything comes up…" Naomi smirks.

"I'll keep that in mind…" Emily takes another bite of her salad and then leans back, noticing Naomi's eyes are still on her. "Katie's really not _that _bad. I mean in college she was the popular girl… _'Katie Fucking Fitch', _she called herself. I was more jealous than resentful of her, cause I didn't have much friends of my own… but eventually she found out she has premature menopause… it kind of reminded me that everything isn't as perfect as she made it out to be and she was just using a front. Things kind of changed between us and she didn't have that front when she was around me anymore so much… and I actually started to like her, as a sister and friend...we're good now…. How about you?"

"My dad fucked off before I was born, so it's mostly just been me and my Mum… for years she proactively involved herself in politics and helping others so much, she eventually let it take control over her life, making our home a center of communal living. Partially because of that, college was a bit rough, I was lonely and couldn't really find peace at home or at school. When I came out to her, something clicked and she stopped all the nonsense, all the people in our house were gone the next day. It was great because she accepted me and supported me from then on. She never had any other kids, rarely dated any other men. I remember getting upset at her for dating one of my professor's during my last year of college; he happened to be one of the few teachers who I had already been getting along with fairly well, and I wasn't so used to sharing that kind of thing. Eventually, I stopped being such a self-centered twat and gave them my blessing when I left to university. So now it's me, Mum, and Kieran…"

"Damn."

"You make me happy, too, by the way…. You're lucky you had, Cook. I only had Effy around for the past year. It seems like we've known each other much longer than that, but we haven't, not really… Enough of this sappy shit…We're both happy now… to meeting good people!" Naomi lifts her glass of wine and taps Emily's before they drink the rest of what's in them.

"Would you like some pasta?" The blonde bends down and reaches into one of the bags to pull out a hot container.

"If it tastes good…" Emily says with a cheeky smile.

"Only the best for you." She opens it up and watches as Emily subconsciously licks her lips, watching the steam rise from the pasta into the cool night air. The red-head isn't shy to take her share and start eating it. Naomi isn't so hungry so she only takes a little, she wouldn't want Emily to feel uncomfortable that she isn't eating anymore.

"Fuck, that's better than good. Did you make it?"

Naomi laughs, "Oh god no, I can't cook for the life of me. I happen to know a guy who makes some good pasta…"

"Everyone in this town owes you a favor, don't they?" Emily smirks.

"What can I say, I do my job well. But seeing as you seem to be enjoying yourself, I'm going to assume you don't mind."

"How about the theatre owner?"

"Pardon?"

"Does he owe you any favors?"

"Oh. Well, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Nobody owes me, they pay me in cash. They just offer nice things afterwards, for when I want…"

"Could you get us front row tickets to see a show some time?"

"I suppose I could ask."

"The Savron Restaurant, you know that five-star one? I heard it's impossible to get in…"

"You're eating their pasta as we speak."

"The floral shop?"

"That's random, but Ms. Walton filed for a divorce, and I helped her out. So if I wanted a bouquet, sure, I guess."

"Hmm… how about if I wanted to buy a house? Know anyone in real estate?"

"I don't think I could get you a free house, Emily." Naomi laughs at the girl's enthusiasm.

"No, I mean like… well it costs money for them to like show you different houses. And sometimes like, estate agents aren't all that honest… I don't know. It's a stupid question I guess."

"Emily, if you wanted to look for a house, I'm sure I could arrange something. Yes, I could probably get you a better deal…"

Emily blushes but continues despite herself, "So you have all these favors, and you haven't called upon any of them until now?"

"Well, yeah. If you forgot the main bit, they don't pay me in favors, that's just a kind bonus. I can afford to buy whatever they offer me, so I don't really need to take advantage of that. I mean there is also fair share of people who don't like me that much, because I've made their lawyers look like fools, and cost them a ton of money… It goes both ways."

"Oh. So it's good and bad, then."

"Yeah."

"Naomi, I don't think these candles are providing very much warmth, and I kind of brought the lightest jacket I could find…"

"Of course, I'll um, just take us back then." Naomi notices that Emily still seems a bit unhappy. "There are still other things to do, we could do something indoors… if you're not ready for the night to end just yet…" She's happy she understood what Emily wanted to hear, she sees the smaller girl's smile return.

"Yeah. That would be great. I'd like to see what else the cliché Campbell has up her sleeve…"

Naomi laughs and clears the table before leaving Emily to steer the boat back to shore. Emily had gone inside the small room where she would be able to hide from the breeze. Ten minutes later, the blonde gets Emily and helps her out onto the dock. She isn't shy to take one of the soft and small hands in her own and lead the way to their next stop.

"Where to?" The red-head asks.

"I thought maybe we could go into town, maybe find a nice place for dessert, if you're still hungry?"

"Only if it tastes as good as the pasta…"

"Sounds like a plan." Naomi opens the limo door for Emily and helps her scoot in. She had texted the driver to meet them as she was returning the boat, so it would be waiting for them by the time they got back. She tells the driver where to go and five minutes later they are climbing back out, holding hands as they walk down the pavement towards her favorite pastry shop.

Emily notes the gentleman-like behavior, as Naomi opens the shop door for her and pays for their cupcakes. They take a seat at a small table in the front near one of the windows. "You're going to make me fat." The red-head says after taking a bite of what tastes like heaven to her.

"You mentioned you run every morning, I have a hard time imagining that it'll be you getting fat." Naomi peels the aluminum foiling around the cupcake off and licks the frosting off the top. She then eats the top of the muffin before eating the rest of it. She looks up from her dessert and sees Emily, already finished, watching her with an amused smile.

"Do you always eat your cupcakes like that?"

"Ever since I was a child."

"And you're twenty-three now."

"Yes, and proud of my cupcake eating technique. You shouldn't be laughing Fitch, you seem to have a bit of the spaghetti sauce left on your nose after slurping all those noodles."

Emily reaches up to her nose and rubs it, finding nothing there. "Cow, there's nothing there."

"Oh, there is. It's just dried now."

Naomi holds in a laugh as she watches the girl storm off towards the counter and ask where the bathrooms are, while casually covering her nose. When Emily comes back she looks semi-annoyed. "You're a cow, you know that?"

"I just wanted to finish the rest of my cupcake without teasing… If I have to lie about sauce on your face, it's because you forced me to do it." Naomi smirks.

"Excuse me a minute." Emily gets up again, knowing Naomi is watching her without having any idea what she's up to. She blocks the blonde's view as she makes her purchase. "Can I just buy like a cup of frosting?"

"We don't sell the frosting…"

"Please?" Emily looks over her shoulder and sees Naomi still watching her.

"I suppose I could make an exception." Emily waits patiently as the cashier goes to the back and then returns with a plastic cup of chocolate and vanilla frosting. "That'll be three pounds… and whatever mischief you are clearly up to, please don't make me regret giving you this."

Emily pays the woman and sneaks back with the cup behind her back. "Do you fancy going for a walk?"

"I thought you were cold."

"I'm all warm now, bought a nice hot chocolate." She flashes the cup quickly before returning it back out of view.

"You're up to something Fitch, but I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt…" Naomi gets up, and opens the door for Emily who is doing her best to keep the cup out of Naomi's eyesight. The walk quietly and comfortably down the block until they are standing under the light of a lamppost.

"So, where would you like to walk to, Ems?"

"Honestly, I just wanted to get out of there so I could do this…" Emily leans in to kiss Naomi, and they are so close that the blonde closes her eyes, assuming she understands the read-head's intentions. Emily doesn't want to be cruel so she gives Naomi a light peck on the lips before quickly swiping a few fingers of frosting onto the taller girl's cheek.

"You bitch!"

"That's me, Emily Fitch, queen bitch." She laughs.

Naomi touches her face and takes a finger full of some of the frosting on her cheek and sucks on her finger. "Sweet." She bites her lip slowly, and watches Emily's eyes go darker in the dim lighting. The smaller girl starts to move closer to her, less afraid of a counter-attack when Naomi's suddenly got her trapped in her arms. Unfortunately for Emily, the blonde's arms are much too long for her to try and hold the frosting out of reach, so it isn't very long before the red-head has white and brown sugar all over her face, a little in her hair, and some that even got on her dress.

When she manages to pull away, Emily sees that in the struggle she had gotten some on Naomi as well.

"You may be Emily Fitch, queen bitch, but I am Naomi Campbell, and all who challenge me shall go to hell!" The both start laughing uncontrollably, unafraid to be close to each other as the damage has already been done. "You have a bit of something on your face Ems, it's the truth this time…"

"Really…? I wonder why."

Naomi holds out her hands which Emily takes, and pulls her close enough that she's looking down into the smaller girl's happy face. "You're adorable, you know that?"

"I've been told that once or twice."

Naomi leans down and smiles as her lips connect with the welcoming and warm ones of Emily. They taste of sugar, and smell of the bakery. It's light and gentle but Emily decides to bite down on Naomi's lip and pull away a little before letting it go slowly. They both can't help the big grins from covering their faces. "I've been a gentle-lady up until now; I think it's time I get you home before I ruin my reputation."

"I'd hardly call your behavior in the frosting fight gentle-lady-like, but seeing as this date has been the best I've ever had, I could let that slide."

Naomi tries to hide her excitement at Emily telling her the date was a success, but Emily is highly aware of it and can't resist giving her another kiss, chaste, but enough to tell Naomi it's okay to show how happy she is. The blonde has to bite her lip to stop her goofy smile from making an appearance, "I guess I should call the limo…" It takes a couple minutes before Naomi actually does what she says, she's so caught up in looking at Emily with adoration, she even finds it hard to talk on the phone without getting distracted.

The drive to Emily's is in silence, a good silence, in which they are both holding hands throughout and sneaking glances in each other's direction before pretending to look out the windows. Naomi opens the door again once they stop and walks Emily to the front of the building entrance. They stand there for a moment before she realizes she should say something. "I had a great time with you."

"Me too."

"Fuck. You're so pretty that I can't remember what I wanted to say…"

"I could turn around?" Emily smirks.

"No, no. Um… just give me a second."

The red-head raises her eyebrow and watches Naomi attempt to think and remember. She gives her three seconds before she leans up and gives the blonde a surprise kiss and pulls away.

"I don't think that was it…" Naomi says, blushing.

"No?"

"No… Damn. I've messed it all up haven't I?"

"Naomi, you haven't messed anything up. It was wonderful. I can't even think of anything else you'd have to say…"

"I guess you're right."

"G'nite."

"Good night, Emily. I'll call you."

"You better." Emily smiles before giving Naomi a kiss on the cheek and going inside. The blonde walks back to the waiting limo; she's happy it went so well, but still frustrated that she forgot something. She get's home and is about to fall asleep when she shoots up and grabs her mobile.

Naomi C: **I remember now…I was supposed to ask you to rate how was in the cliché department…**

Emily F: **that was what you forgot? lol. 9, it was fun**

Naomi C: **Good to know. Also, would you go out on another date with me? **

Emily F: **id love to.**

Naomi C: **Thanks, Emily.**

Emily F: **no problem ;)**

Naomi C: **You're so fucking cute. It's killing me…**

Emily F: **go to sleep campbell, youve got work tmrw**

Naomi C: **Good night Ems. :)**

Emily F: **gnite naoms :)**

…

…

**Was that err, good enough? I'm not so happy with that chapter… I suppose it's because I haven't really been on any dates myself, so I'm not sure what exactly people talk about on what number date or anything… Advice would be most helpful in that department… **

**THANKS everyone who is still reading. I love getting your comments. And I hope to fully return to writing this story, now that I'm on summer break…**

**Love Shira :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Inner Child

**This may be stupid, what I'm about to write, however, I was incredibly amused by it… So, for the sake of humor, I have decided to go through with it and make it actually happen. (For those of you who get the joke, no there will not be any rhinos falling through the ceiling. LOL.) **

**You may or may not see where this is going… but I had fun. You can tell me if I got carried away. LOL.**

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Inner Child

**At Cook's place.**

"Do we have a deal, Emilio?" Cook could barely contain his laughter enough to put his hand out for her to shake and make it final…

**Later…**

A short and fat man waddles his way into the lobby. His hands are firmly planted in his pockets as his feet bring him each step closer to the reception desk. The hat on his head hangs over his eyes on top of his shaggy brown hair. The only visible facial feature is his small nose which separates his scruffy bangs and bushy beard. His mouth isn't even in view among the shroud of hair protruding from his face.

The secretary looks over her high desk and sees the man standing there, coughing to gain her attention. She finds herself unnerved by him; if it wasn't for his fancy suit she'd assume he was a bum from the street and have security escort him out. Nevertheless, she doesn't show how off put she is when she addresses him. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I'm Mr. Bobbins." He coughs some more, his voice comes out very deep and gruff. From his pockets she can see the shape of his hands holding up his pants that are belted around his legs bellow his large belly. She looks away from him and checks the diary on her desk before giving him a concerned frown.

"I don't see a Mr…. um…Bobbins here. Did you schedule an appointment?"

"WHAT? You don't have me marked down? Let me see that there!"

She steps back out of his way when he marches around the desk, still holding his pants up, never showing his actual hands though. The secretary tries to hold in a cough when the overwhelming scent of cologne invades her nostrils; the man probably nearly drowned himself in it. She wants to call security but she can't open her mouth because the smell has a strong taste to it, and makes her need to cough even more. Neither does she attempt to get any closer to push him away from the papers he's going through on her desk.

"Aha!" He shouts a little higher pitched than normal before coughing and clearing his throat. "Right here. Mr. Bobbins." He waves the paper in front of her face so quickly before she can actually see it. She nods as if to confirm his finding, whether she actually believes it or not, because she just wants him to go away, let him be someone else's problem.

Mr. Bobbins leaves her alone, trying to hide his chuckle as he sees her slide back into her seat relieved of his presence. He hits the button on the wall and waits for the lift, keeping his face down and listening to the mumbles of the people gathering around him to go up as well. He enters it, finding that it's empty until there are a couple others who follow him inside. He coughs hard and hides his smile when they all attempt to casually shift away from him until they are all against the opposite wall, giving him more than half of the space.

He hums to himself, making the only noise aside from the beep of the lift as it passes each level. When the lift doors open it reveals another man in a suit giving an odd look in their direction. Of course anyone would be a bit confused to see a short man on one side while five other people are squished into the other side when there is enough space for them to be spread out nicely.

The man and Mr. Bobbins swap places as the lift is about to shut its doors. He makes his way down a hallway coughing whenever someone threatens close enough to knock his hat off. He receives more confused and strange facial expressions from the people he can see from beneath the rim of his hat, but he moves on from them and continues until he's standing in front of two sturdy wooden doors with a gold plate embossed in the front. _Naomi Campbell._

He turns to his side and pushes the door open with his arms. Blue eyes look up and away from the paperwork on her desk towards the unexpected intrusion. "I'm sorry, I wasn't notified I had another client today, your name, sir?" She stands up from her desk and straightens her white blouse and black pencil skirt before lending her hand out to him to shake.

"Mr. Bobbins." He wiggles his nose a bit and coughs before taking a seat on the leather chair in front of the desk. Naomi shifts uncomfortably before letting her rejected hand drop uselessly at her side.

"Can I get you some coffee or tea?"

"No."

"Alright…" She takes a seat opposite him and clasps her hands together, trying to be as professional as possible. She intended to tell off her assistant later for not warning her about this appointment; it was always a task managing without preparation. "So how can I be of service to you, _Mr. Bobbins?_"

"I want to be a billionaire."

Naomi bit her lip, hiding her laugh from the ridiculous answer, "I see. And what would you like me to do to help you accomplish that?"

"I want you to sue someone."

"Someone specific?"

"No. Could be anyone at all. Well, no. If it's a poor person, than that's no good. Sue someone rich."

"Mr. Bobbins, I'm flattered you have chosen me to help you, however, unfortunately, I can't just sue any random person with only the intention of taking their money."

"Fine. Then I'm going to sue _you."_

"Sue _me_? Why would you sue me?"

"Because you won't take my case."

"Mr. Bobbins, you don't _have _a case."

"Is that a threat? I should sue you for that too!"

"No, I'm not threatening you. I'm trying to understand your reasoning." Naomi tries her hardest to keep calm with the insanity.

"It's because I have a beard isn't it?"

"I have nothing against beards, sir, my step-father has a beard."

"Oh, so now you think I'm your step-father do yah! Well I'm not taking the blood tests! You can't make me! Don't even try it! I'm not going to do it!"

"I don't think you are my step-father. I just intended to say you both have beards, and I don't mind."

"So you're watching us! Are you! WELL THE PEOPLE WITH BEARDS ARE WATCHING YOU BACK! WE'VE GOT OUR EYES ON YOU! We've got women too! Women beards! Children beards! Little teddy beards with beards on them, and they've got their little button eyes watching you! And babies! Babies with little fuzzy beards! We're all watching you!"

"Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to leave my office. I'm sorry but I must decline your offer."

"Wait! You haven't even given me your money yet!"

Naomi had enough of the frantic man in front of her and picked up the phone on her desk, "_Yes, security could you please come up here?"_ She put the phone back down and waited patiently for them to come. However, just after she hung up, the man in front of her threw his hat off, followed by his beard and wig. _"Emily?"_

The red-head clears her throat until her voice returns to its feminine yet husky tone, "Hello. Thought I'd stop by."

"What the fuck."

"Cook dared me to. I told him I could fool you, so I did."

"You're fucking insane."

She watches Emily continue to take off the suit; the large belly was actually just a big brown bag under her shirt, which Emily places delicately on a chair. She slides off the pants and the large black shoes that are much bigger than her feet. You'd think there was a naked man somewhere in the room, but instead there was Emily who had been wearing a vest top and skinny jeans beneath the costume.

"I brought you some cookies." The smaller girl opens up the brown bag and hands Naomi a black and white cookie as well as a thermos of coffee. Naomi is still staring at her, not moving her hands to reach out and take them, so Emily just places them in front of her. "Be right back I have to tell Cook it worked." Emily disappears, pulling out her mobile as she exits the room.

A tall and muscled black man knocks and opens Naomi's door. "You called security?" He looks at the clothes spread out on the floor and then to a flustered Naomi. "Oh. I um, didn't see anything." He winks and exits the door before Naomi can protest what he's probably thinking. She's cursing to herself when an amused Emily returns. "What's wrong Naoms?"

"You couldn't have told me it was you _before _I called security?"

"That would kill the fun, wouldn't it?"

"It's not going to be so _fun_ telling my co-workers that I didn't in fact just have sex with some man in my office, the only valid explanation for men's clothing to be on the floor when someone walks in."

"Oh please, I can tell it gave you a laugh."

"If it wasn't for these delicious cookies and amazing coffee I would have told security to stick around until you returned." The blonde mumbled after taking a satisfactory bite of the food. Emily walks towards Naomi and sits on the corner of her desk in front of her, nibbling on a cookie of her own.

"Admit it, your day was very boring until Mr. Bobbins showed up."

"Alright, alright... It _was _kind of boring, but I swear if you pull another stunt like this in the office, you're going to get me fired."

"Perhaps that's my intention." The red-head smirks playfully.

"Not a very nice intention, is it?"

"I suppose not. Next time, I'll come just as Emily…"

"Who said I wanted an Emily to come? Is it me, or does this conversation sound-"

"Yes, it does sound off, if sex is always on your mind… Either way, you did hypothetically say you wanted an Emily to come, by the way you've finished off that cookie and drink."

"I guess I don't mind... you coming." Emily blushes at the stupid conversation they are having… For someone who is so serious, Naomi tends to be very dirty on the rare occasions that she isn't in professional mode.

"So, what are you doing today?" The smaller girl attempts to cool things down a bit.

"Well, I was filing some paperwork until I had the unexpected visitor… I intended to finish it if nothing else came up… but it's pleasant to see you here."

"Am I allowed to take you away from your office?"

"Depends on where we go."

"You'll just have to trust me." Emily smiles and gives Naomi a quick kiss on the lips before getting up and pulling out a pair of shoes from the bag and putting them on.

"You're impossible. I just can't refuse you, you know that?"

"Yup. Now c'mon Campbell, _we've got reservations."_

"Ha. Ha. I'll have you know that calling my friend up and asking if I could borrow his yacht _should, _in every way, be classified as a reservation, whether you think so or not."

The blonde fixes up her scattered papers and allows Emily to take her hand and guide her out of the office, switching off the lights before she exits it; never one to waste electricity if she could help it.

Naomi tried not to appear as over blatantly happy as she was to the co-workers she passed on their way out of the building. As much as she loved her job, she couldn't help but feel excited at escaping work to instead spend the rest of the day with Emily. In truth, she had spent a fair amount of time thinking about the red-head anyway, and therefore, wasn't making very much progress with the stuff she had been supposed to be reading.

Emily takes Naomi about five blocks down the street to a lovely park. Naomi finds it kind of unusual, she thought they were a little old to spend their time near the playground. "So, why are we _here?"_

The red-head chuckles a little, she had been expecting that sort of reaction from the blonde, "If you hadn't noticed already, there is a theme today."

"Oh? And what's that?" She certainly had Naomi's interest…

"Operation bring out Naomi's 'inner child!'"

"What makes you assume my inner child needs bringing out?"

"You're incredibly uptight most of the time, it takes awhile for you to relax." Emily walks forward slowly so Naomi starts backing up in the direction of a tree.

"I repeat, what makes you think I'm so uptight?"

"Many things." She chuckles, "You compare almost everything to work, you text like you're writing an English term paper, and you get overwhelmed when there isn't a plan or normal procedure for what you should do."

"Great. You're making me sound great."

"Well everything is good, in moderation. There's a whole other side of you Naoms, you just need to let it loose…."

"How do you know this exactly? I thought you majored in meteorology not psychology… Perhaps I could see a connection to horoscopes, but those are complete nonsense…it's also a bit of a far stretch between astronomy which is even more relevant to horoscopes than meteorology so you ar-"

Emily closes the last bit of distance as Naomi's back his the tree, leaning in to press a flirty kiss on the taller girl's surprised face. The smaller girl pulls away slightly but Naomi pulls her back for a minute, making it more passionate. Emily eventually breaks free, smiling in triumph when the blonde grunts in frustration of having to stop.

"Because, the other Naomi doesn't approve of public displays of affection while _this Naomi_ clearly wants more. _That's _how I know there are two sides to you."

"Yeah? Well you seem to inspire it in me…"

"Come on, Naoms…" Emily grabs her hand and pulls her in the direction of the swings until they are both seated on one. The red-head starts to swing high up in the air but she can't help but notice that her counterpart is being hesitant. "Sun won't shine forever…"

"Emily, there are people watching!" Naomi whispers.

"So what? It's not like you're a fifty year old registered sex offender… Unless there's something you haven't told me, I'm pretty sure this is a public park and you can have a good time on the swings if you want to."

"You're very annoying, you know that?"

"_Yeah well, you seem to inspire it in me."_

The blonde snorts at the return of her words, and finally relents and swings with Emily, matching their pace so they go forwards and back together. The red-head attempts to go higher than Naomi but she can't seem to get the same amount of momentum, so while she makes an over zealous attempt, Naomi ends up laughing at her visible ridiculous effort. Naomi decides to tease her even more and reaches her toe out to a thick branch in front of her foot, that would be beyond the reach of Emily's shorter legs.

"Show off!"

"Not my fault you're short." Naomi smirks.

Emily shakes her head and counts three swings before she leaps off of hers and grabs onto the branch and hoists herself onto it, sitting up and looking down at Naomi. She then realizes that Naomi is wearing flats which are easily slipped off, so the next time they are close to each other, Emily quickly steals them off the teasing feet and holds them up laughing.

"Cow…"

"Not my fault you chose to wear flats today." Emily smirks back.

Naomi attempts to slow down without dragging her feet in the dirt and by grabbing the chains of the swings next to her. "Would you mind giving them back?"

"Come here and get them."

Naomi is hesitant again, looking around to see if anyone is paying attention to her. She can see there are other parents watching their children on the playground but they don't seem to notice what's going on in this part. With a sigh she stands up on her swing, gripping the chains tightly for balance, "I chose the wrong day to come in a skirt…"

Emily just chuckles some more and watches as Naomi struggles switching from swing to swing without touching the ground until she's on the one closest to the trunk of the tree. The blonde looks up at the tree and Emily before looking back down at her skirt. "Emily, this isn't realistic, there's no way in hell I can climb up that tree wearing… this."

"Fine then, suit yourself." Emily shifts closer to the trunk so she can recline and shuts her eyes as if to take a nap.

"You're impossible."

"Anything is possible, Naoms." Emily says with still shut eyes.

The blonde looks around the park again and spots a bench. She curses lightly when her bare feet touch the ground, trying to forget the fact they are probably going to be black when they leave today. Still making sure nobody is watching her, she attempts to casually slide the bench closer and closer to the tree. A few children look in her direction but she just motions them to be quiet with her finger to her lips and she quickly pulls it the last few feet.

"You're really going to make me do this?"

"I'm not going to make you do anything, babes."

With one final look around she sighs and stands up on the bench and hoists herself up next to Emily. "You can open you're eyes now." The blonde attempts to straighten out her skirt so no one below could see up into it, before seeing Emily smiling at her.

***BVVVVT***

"OH SHIT!" Emily practically falls off the branch, grabbing it last second so she catches herself and can fall to the ground gently. She brushes off her jeans and assures Naomi, who's climbing back down with the bench, that she's okay.

"What was that?"

"My phone." Emily reaches into her back pocket and flips her mobile open, "What the fuck…"

"What is it?"

"My Mum sent me a text."

"What's it say then?"

"Naomi, my Mum_ doesn't_ phone me, let alone text me…"

"So what's the rare occasion?"

"I dunno. I didn't read it yet. I just see her name on the screen."

"Well open it then."

"It's not that simple 'kay? I haven't heard from her in three directly in three years, and as far as I know, she was fine with it."

"Okay… Do you want _me _to open it?"

"Maybe." Emily hands Naomi the mobile. Sure enough, _1 New Text: Jenna. _She hits the open button and reads the message.

"Uhm, Ems, maybe she wasn't all that _fine _with it…"

"What." Emily steps over next to Naomi so she can read it:

_Jenna: __**Emsy love, Its been awhile, too long. I want to reconnect with you. Would you come visit your family for lunch some time?**_

"So are you going to go?"

"I don't know… I don't really _want _to. I don't get it, why the sudden change…? She can't have _actually _changed…"

Naomi still holding the phone decides to reply before Emily has a chance to object. She quickly realizes and jumps to Naomi and grabs it away. "What the fuck, Naomi. I said I don't know!" Emily scrolls through to find what Naomi sent.

_Emily F: __**Could I bring my girlfriend?**_

"Naomi…"

"I just thought… maybe if I came with you it wouldn't be so bad… I mean if she says yes, than maybe she _has _changed… you can't stay a child forever Emily."

"I know…"

***BBBVVTT***

_Jenna: __**I'd love to meet her. Yes. Sunday at 12, okay?**_

"What the fuck… What the bloody fuck… This must be a joke… James probably stole her mobile or something…"

"Hey, you won't know if you don't find out. I'll be there to hold your hand, you know, if you want…?"

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Really." Emily smiles and gives Naomi a light kiss, "Thanks."

"On two conditions though."

Emily scoffs, _of course… _"What are they?"

"You come to my office party on Saturday."

"Deal." Emily was actually kind of flattered that Naomi would actually want to bring her to something formal like that. Sure she had graduated university with a meteorology degree, but she didn't feel like she could quite match up to a bunch of lawyers with their fancy suits and lingo…

"And, I believe I didn't exactly ask you this, so I'm going to do this officially, will you be my girlfriend, Emily?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Shh. There are children, Emily!" She gives Emily a gentle kiss and pulls away, knowing that if they were anywhere else, it wouldn't be so gentle and short lived.

"'Yeah, well who's fault is that?" She gives Naomi a playful smirk, knowing all to well it was her own plan.

"I believe it was _your_ idea to go to a children's park…"

"Well I we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for _you_."

"_We_ wouldn't be _anywhere _if it wasn't for me."

"Hey, I believe I'm a good half of this relationship too!"

"Oh, so would you do want to take responsibility for the park?"

"I'll take half of it."

"Hm. Fair enough…" Naomi laughs and puts her arm around Emily's shoulders. Emily in turn wraps an arm around the taller girl's waist as they walk away.

"You can be such a tit, Naoms…"

"You love tits."

"Touche."

…

…

**Wow. That was very funny to write… It's my favorite thing in the world when you guys tell me I made you laugh or smile! So don't be shy, hit the review button.**

**(PS, did I have too much fun repeating lines from the show? (yet in diff context.) LOL… couldn't resist.)**


	16. Chapter 16: Luncheon

**A/N: Hello, so I have a few important-ish things I'd like to discuss real quickly beforehand. **

**First off, I long ago decided I was discontinuing Red the Ninth, there were far too many problems I was having with continuing it, lots of things getting in the way in the plot. Among that involved why Naomi forgot Emily… I did have a solution, and I forgot it, perhaps if someone posts up a suggestion for a solution maybe I'll consider returning to it.**

**Secondly, I can see some annoyance among me starting stories because that generally means I leave others behind. This is partly true. I find that I give you a burst of updates, maybe three times a day when I start out, and then maybe I come up with another idea and update both those stories. I just wanted to say, most of the other authors on here I've noticed update only twice a month, so it's a bit unfair when I update so frequently if I can't start a new story and then update as often as I'd like, which is still more frequently than the others… You see my dilemma?**

**Lastly, my stories are very much based on my mood. I write when I get the idea of something so I don't forget. I assumed people would rather I post what I've written over not at all. Maybe I'm wrong? **

**(A quick idea of my fic progression… RWD – I do have plans for it… Alternatives – still thinking about the great party…. SFM – I like this story, do have plans, will continue it... Forgotten – don't like this one much, maybe I'll return to it much later… Impossibility- I like this one, just having fun with it… Confined- my newest one, I'm still debating if I want to share it, it's just so personal, it's scary to share it, so Idk….)**

**SOOOO, now that it's hopefully all cleared up, here is the next chapter of Tell it Like it Is.**

Chapter 16: Luncheon

_**Saturday…**_

Naomi C:** Hey Ems, work party cancelled, some large case came up and a lot of people are involved so it wouldn't have been much of a party…**

Emily F: **r u still gng to b able 2 come 2 my parnts tmrw?**

Naomi C: **Definitely. **

Emily F: **ill pick u up 1130?**

Naomi C: **Great.**

Naomi C: **Ems, do I have to dress up?**

Emily F: **no lol, u can wear wtvr u want… naked if u so plz to be**

Naomi C: **Dream on, Fitch**

Emily F: **if u insist**

Naomi C: **Are you at work?**

Emily F: **if u considr serving coffees work, yes**

Naomi C: **You're getting paid, so, yes, I do. **

Emily F: **y u ask?**

Naomi C: **You'll see in a few minutes…**

Emily F: **wat?**

Naomi C: **Patience Fitch**

Emily F: **fine fine…**

_**Five minutes later…**_

Emily F: **nothing diff…**

Naomi C: **Hold on, it's delayed a few min…**

_**Five more minutes later…**_

Emily F: **wtf! **

Naomi C: **I felt bad about not getting to see you today… thought some roses would make it up…**

Emily F: **so u sent ur secretary to drop some off?**

Naomi C: **That's what they're for, aren't they?**

Emily F: **theyre lovely**

Naomi C: **Mostly, but sometimes they can be right cows…**

Emily F: **not secretaries, stupid, the roses…**

Naomi C: **Oh, so you like them?**

Emily F: **yes. as I said b4, theyre lovely. not as lovely as u tho**

Naomi C: **Aww. You're too kind.**

Emily F: **wtf.**

Naomi C: **What?**

Emily F: **u sent them in a crystal vase… u didn't have to**

Naomi C: **I thought you'd appreciate a new vase… better than the beer pitcher…**

Emily F: **or u could stp getting me flowers**

Naomi C: **I spoil my women, get used to it Fitch.**

Emily F: **women?**

Naomi C: **You have multiple personalities, I like to consider you as 'women' ;)**

Emily F: **nice save. **

Naomi C: **That's me, always clever…**

Emily F: **until u call me some other women's name…**

Naomi C: **You know you're the only women in my life…**

Emily F: **im dont rlly hv multiple personalities do I?**

Naomi C: **No Ems, you're fine.**

Emily F: **so… women?**

Naomi C: **You're my girlfriend, the one and only for me.**

Emily F: **good. U 2**

Naomi C: **And the secretary… ;)**

Emily F: **BITCH LOL**

Naomi C: **Feisty!**

Emily F: **shit, I hv to stop txting u, spilled coffee**

Naomi C: **You okay?**

Emily F: **yeah, it wasn't hot so am fine**

Naomi C: **Alright, be careful, see you tomorrow!**

Emily F: **as long as u don't expect me to wear a helmet wen im giving coffees, yes ill be careful ;)**

Naomi C: **Hey, I just don't want you to get hurt on your moped, is it really necessary to tease me for being concerned about my gorgeous girlfriend?**

Emily F: **suppose not, gtg for real tho, so ttyl xoxo ems**

_**Sunday…**_

"Are you shitting me?" Naomi is standing between Emily and the moped, skepticism written all over her face.

"Nope. Thought maybe if I took you on a ride once, you'd loosen up to the idea." Emily smirks before handing a helmet to Naomi, who doesn't reach out to take it. Emily sighs and walks closer to Naomi and slips it onto the taller girl's head, before reaching up and giving her a light kiss, "Do you trust me?"

"What? Yeah, of course, but this is so…" The blonde can't take her eyes off the little red moped parked on the curb. She watches as Emily climbs onto it expertly and looks at her waiting for her to join. She can't help but smile at how adorable her girlfriend looks with her helmet and goggles fastened around her head. Naomi finally lets out a sigh of reluctance but ultimately walks over to Emily and the moped to get on. "So how do I…"

"Hop over and wrap your arms around my waist." Naomi manages to climb on, accidentally smacking their helmets in the process. "Relax, you're in good hands."

"You just want an excuse for me to hold onto you."

"Fine, don't." Emily kicks on the motor and starts to drive off, Naomi arms instantly shoot up around the smaller girl's waist the second it starts to move. She knows Emily is smirking, and she'd love to playfully smack her for being so right, but she wouldn't want to distract Emily from driving, it was both their lives at stake now. "I'm going to go a bit faster now Naoms, try not to squeeze the life out of me…"

Naomi leans over to try and see the speedometer and get an idea of how fast Emily is going, but she feels like she's going to fall over so she quickly goes back to sitting straight and holding onto Emily, without continuing her attempt to look. She can definitely notice that Emily is going a lot faster now, but it seems they are only going as fast as the cars around them.

"Naomi, you're killing me."

"Oh, sorry." The blonde tries to relax her hold a little bit.

"Just relax, enjoy the breeze on your face, look around, it's fun if you enjoy it properly…"

Naomi does get the feeling it's fun, but she's more concentrated on how close she it to Emily rather than all the small town shops they are passing, and all the interesting looks they are getting from the people on the pavement who they pass. The moped starts to come to a slow, and Naomi starts to let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, but she feels Emily's stomach bounce a little in a chuckle.

"We're not there yet Naoms, it's just a red light." She sees Emily's feet touch the ground to balance them at the stop. Emily quickly reaches into her pocket and lights up a fag and hands it to Naomi, "Here, maybe this will help…"

Naomi accepts it gratefully, allowing the smoke she inhales to ease her nerves. But her fingers immediately leave the fag still hanging in her lips and wrap around Emily the second the ride starts back up again. Naomi manages to still continue smoking through her parted lips without losing the fag to the wind or the use of her unavailable hands. She allows it to drop to the road when she's through, feeling partially better than before… Naomi can't help to feel that the help was a little late, considering they're about to park up in front of her parent's house.

"Naoms, as much as I enjoy you being wrapped around me, you can let go now."

"Uhm, right." Naomi clears her throat and climbs off, happy that she didn't trip. She starts to peel off her helmet and curses.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm going to have helmet hair now."

"You're not alone." Emily pulls hers off and Naomi can't help but laugh at the image before her. She reaches out a long arm and tousles the red hair to fix up any flatness. Emily chuckles and does the same for Naomi, "Perfect."

They both turn the door of the house at the same time, their laughter coming to a halt. Naomi can sense the nervousness emanating off her girlfriend and reaches out to grab the small and soft hand. "C'mon. I'll be right by your side."

"You're not going to be saying that for very long. And you're probably going to let go the second she starts to stare at our hands." Naomi understands that _her, _is referring to Emily's mother.

"I'm not leaving, I promise. And I won't let go unless you want me to, I promise that too. You have a lawyer's word."

"Don't they say all lawyers go to hell?" Emily knows it may be a touchy thing to say, but she can't help but want to avoid this moment altogether. If she could make Naomi want to leave then maybe she could leave too.

"Yes, but not for dishonesty." Naomi rolls her eyes, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Right. I guess it's now or never."

"That's the spirit, Ems."

The red-head takes a deep breath and walks up to the door and gives it a light knock, one that was hardly even there. She whispers to herself, _"Fuck sake, you're twenty-two, get a hold of yourself, you're an adult now, you can do what you like." _Naomi gives her hand a squeeze of confidence and Emily reaches up to knock a bit harder, one that would actually be heard by the people on the other side.

The door swings open and two people gasp with surprise, neither of them being Emily. Emily's eyes dart between Naomi and Jenna trying to figure out what's so shocking. I mean, Jenna had been expecting her to bring her girlfriend, so this shouldn't be a shock. And she couldn't understand why Naomi would be surprised, because there wasn't any reason for it.

"Emily, I haven't done anything, what's going on?" Jenna is looking at Naomi nervously.

"Mrs. Fitch, I'm not here to represent Emily… I'm her girlfriend."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Emily is confused and surprised on her own.

"Why don't you come inside…" Jenna opens the door wider for them to enter, Naomi seems to be pulling Emily in more so than the other way around. "Rob, you won't believe who Emily's brought over…"

A man comes walking into the entryway and a nervous grin spreads across his face, "Miss Campbell? I thought we had this all sorted, we didn't forget something in those papers did we?"

"No, sir. I uh…"

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Emily is entirely frustrated, her family hasn't even said hello to her, they've hardly noticed since they saw the blonde who was clutching her hand.

"Emily, love, how are you?" Rob comes closer and wraps Emily into a giant hug between his strong arms and muscled chest. Naomi is grabbed closer too considering Emily is still holding her hand tightly. After the red-head lets out a bit of a squeak her father releases her and holds her out to get a good look at her. "My you've grown. You're a big girl now…"

"Dad…" Emily is completely embarrassed now.

"So what brings Miss Campbell here?"

"She's Emily's girlfriend." Jenna cuts in, without any negativity. Emily didn't miss the sudden change of character, and eyed her mother suspiciously.

"That's wonderful, a lady with a strong career, someone who can take care of my daughter. I'm glad you found someone nice, love."

"Naomi, can you please explain to me how you know my parents?"

Naomi is a bit embarrassed that she hadn't realized Emily _Fitch _was part of the Fitch family, she felt stupid now because she had been in more contact with them than probably Emily. She turned to her girlfriend and started to explain while the parent Fitches returned to the kitchen to finish up lunch.

"About a year ago you're father's business partner ran off with the gym's money and I was an intern on the case… my boss ended up busy so with your Dad's consent they ended up letting me take over the entire thing, and I helped your father get his money back and make sure the guy was locked up. It was my first actual court case, and the first one that I won…"

"I didn't know that… why didn't you tell me you knew my parents?"

"I didn't um, make the connection. You don't look so much like your parents, although I can understand how you're so fit now…"

"I feel so stupid."

"Don't Ems, it's nothing, honestly, I promise I would've told you if I knew."

"No, it's just weird… I didn't know about any of that… that all must've happened when we stopped talking, nobody ever bothered to tell me that my family practically went bankrupt and nearly lost everything…"

"It's all better now?" Naomi attempted to cheer Emily up.

"Yeah, I guess I have you to thank… for um, helping my family. I mean even though I didn't like them, doesn't mean I want bad things to happen to them…"

"I get it Ems, okay? Let's go have lunch." Naomi kisses Emily's hand and makes her smile before pulling her into the kitchen where Rob is already seated at the head of the table.

"You got a bigger table." Emily stares at the large granite table with eight seats around it.

"Well, I figured if I want to have all my children and their um, partners over, then it was time to buy a larger one… It was a nice excuse to redecorate the entire kitchen, you know to make it match." Jenna calls out from behind the counter where she's tossing a salad.

Emily looks around and realizes that the house does look entirely different from when she used to live there; everything looks so much more expensive. They must have done some renovations and expansions to the way there seems to be so much more space. Emily imagines that her father's gym must be incredibly successful right now, and Naomi probably got them awarded a lot of money back when the whole thing happened…

"James and Sarah should be here in a couple minutes. Katie and Josh are upstairs, she's helping me decide how to redecorate the bedrooms now that you aren't little children anymore, incase you want to spend the night here sometime…"

Emily figured Sarah was James latest girlfriend, and Josh was Katie's latest boyfriend. Both of them seemed to be trying out every boy or girl in all of Bristol out, the way they kept on having new people in their lives and shipping others out.

"So, Emily love, what have you been doing these days?" Rob puts down the paper he's reading and gives his full attention to his daughter. Emily and Naomi sit at the table next to each other.

"Still looking for an opening as a weather woman at one of the stations… honestly I'd work anywhere in England, would move if I had to, but I just can't seem to find anywhere that needs someone to fill the position… not to mention the role is so classically filled by a male…"

"That's a damn shame. Their loss, I bet you'd be wonderful, love."

"Rob, don't swear."

"It's just 'damn' love."

"Rob, _please." _

"Alright, Jenna, I'll stop."

The side door at the other end of the kitchen bursts open, two figures hobble in. One looks like an unruly teenage boy, his hair is spiked up into a mohawk, and his skinny jeans are tattered. Behind him is a much more put together looking girl, she looks sweet yet fun as she follows him into the room.

"Emily, it's so good to fucking see you!"

Emily stares at her brother in shock, she has been in touch with him, but hasn't actually seen him. She can't believe that her parents have let him do such a thing with his hair… then again they haven't given her new red hair a second glance… weird.

"James, no swearing." Jenna calls out, now bringing the salad to the table. She then disappears from the room probably to go call Katie and Josh down for the meal.

"Right, no swearing, my boy." Rob gets up to hug his son, he then lets go of him to see the other girl. "Hello Sarah, how was it?"

"It was good, James hit every single shot into the goal; he was a bit of a show off, really…" She laughs and wraps her arms around her boyfriend.

Katie comes into the room a much taller guy behind her, and behind him is Jenna. "I still wish you didn't ever take those lessons from Danny, no matter how good he was at football… that was the only thing he was ever good at." She mumbles the last part, snickering.

"Alright, everybody sit down, please." Jenna takes a seat at the end of the table, and Rob returns to the opposite end. Emily sits to Rob's left with Naomi next to her, and James next to Naomi. On Rob's right sits Josh and then Katie in the middle, with Sarah next to Jenna.

"James, we have company, so don't eat all the food, you understand?" Everyone laughs, and Emily remembers her brother always eating all the food whenever they got takeout. She can't remember her mother's food ever being any good, but the salad sitting on the table doesn't look bad at all.

"Oh c'mon, I need to bulk up for the season, I'm the smallest guy on the field, you've seen the way they shove me to the ground so easily. Soccer's no good if you get a bruise any time the ball hits you in the arm or stomach…"

"Then maybe you should start stopping by the gym more frequently and stop eating all that sissy food, ice cream and whatnot." Rob laughs, he's the first one to start taking food, and soon everyone follows suit.

The meal goes normal, everyone asking random questions back and forth across the table about how things are going and about anything that's new in their lives. Emily is a little bit irritated though, she doesn't understand why everyone is being so nice and nobody is making a big deal about Naomi being her girlfriend. They're even talking to Naomi as if she's a normal person, not some disgusting heathen, unlike any of the other girls she had brought home in her early years.

"So, how did you two meet?" Katie asks and everyone goes silent, clearly interested in the answer. Both Naomi and Emily make to talk, but Naomi smirks and then lets Emily explain.

"We started online for awhile, then met up in a group, then started dating…"

"Online?" Jenna asks. Emily is almost happy that finally some part of her old family is showing now, seeping through the show of perfection that they were putting on.

"Yeah." Emily says a little harshly.

"You know, more and more of my clients have met online, seems to be quite the trend… They're always so in love, the things technology can do these days…"

"Uhm, yeah." Emily is now thoroughly frustrated, that wasn't what she expected her mother to say. "Excuse me." She leaves the table, pushing her chair back with a little force and storms upstairs.

"I'll just go…talk to her, see if she's alright…" Naomi awkwardly leaves the now once again silent table and goes upstairs, but not before Jenna stops her for a second.

"Naomi, could you tell her I'm sorry. I just want my daughter back, I don't care who she loves or how you met, I'm just trying to be a part of her life again…" Jenna says it so sadly, Naomi feels a little guilty for Emily being so stubborn. Not that she knew Emily must have a reasonable purpose for being so…

The blonde stumbles through the hallway looking into the rooms searching for her red-head until she stops in a room that must've belonged to Katie and Emily when they were little. Emily is sitting on one of the two beds in the room with her arms wrapped around her knees pulled to her chest. Naomi gives Emily a moment of silence, and looks around the room for a bit. She looks at picture of Katie and Emily as teenagers. Katie looks like a wild girl, scarcely covered in cheetah prints, and Emily looks so quiet next to her, in a light cardigan. She looks so different from who she is now, so much smaller and quieter. Shy perhaps.

She returns the frame to the bureau and sits down next to Emily who hasn't said a word since she stepped in the room, nor moved. "It's hard to come back here isn't it… bad memories?"

"Yeah… I can remember the day I left, she practically literally threw me out, we were yelling so hard that I had lost my voice for almost a month… I don't get it Naomi. How can someone change like that… you saw James and his mohawk, she would never have approved of that years ago. And they're all being nice to you… it's like none of the past ever happened…"

"But it did."

"Yeah. I just I don't know if I can move on like they did… I don't know if I want to."

"Sure you do. You wouldn't have come here if you didn't want them to change. I know you want things to be better, you just need to do it slowly."

"She's already talking about redoing the rooms so we can sleep here… how do I know this isn't just fake, that she's not going to go back to herself in a minute or next time I see her?"

"You have to build that trust up again, Ems. It won't be easy, but I think you can do it."

"You don't think I'm too damaged?"

"No, Emily. You can do anything you want. Don't let your past hold you back, that's what they would've wanted. The best thing you can do is try, and to let things get better…"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Naomi didn't feel like she had done anything, it was natural for her to comfort Emily when Emily was feeling down, nothing close to being a bother.

"For being a great girlfriend." Emily lets go of her knees and smiles at Naomi; a sign that she's feeling much better.

"You're welcome. Now let's go back downstairs and say goodbye to everyone. I think you've had enough for the day, you look like you could use a nap."

"A nap sounds really good right now…"

Naomi laughs as puts her arm around her shorter girlfriend as they walk back down the steps and bid adieu to everyone, with no hard feelings. They make plans to meet up again the future, perhaps in a smaller group, not everyone all at once. Naomi laughs stupidly when she realizes they have to go back on the moped. She slightly worried because Emily admitted she was tired, but then Emily suggests that Naomi tries to drive it. Somehow, Naomi agrees to do so, the part of her that wants to care for Emily and protect her forces her to do it.

In the end, she gets them back to Emily's without any accidents, just a few stops for Emily to instruct Naomi about how to do something or fix something she was doing wrong. Naomi parks it and let's Emily get off. The blonde would never admit it out loud, but she did in fact, enjoy driving the moped. It was a scary thrill but having Emily wrapped around her in turn made it completely worth it.

"I'm sorry, I should drive you back to your place."

"It's okay Emily, I'll grab a taxi, I promise, I don't mind."

"Thanks." Emily leans to give her a kiss but they are both still wearing their helmets which collide before their lips touch. "Ah, shit." They pull them off and laugh at their messed up hair again, before sharing a light kiss. Emily's wants to be more passionate but her eyes are fighting to stay open while her legs fight to stay standing up.

The red-head is about to turn away and go into the apartment building when Naomi stops her for a second. "Emily, I was just thinking, you know, that if they refused to hire you because you're a girl, well, I could make sure you get the job…"

"It's okay Naomi, I haven't been rejected 'cause of that… it's just unusual for them…"

"Okay, just promise you'll tell me if they do?"

"I promise."

"Thanks, Emily. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See ya, Naoms."

Naomi watches her girlfriend disappear into the building, and holds herself back from following her, as much as she'd love to tuck her in and kiss her good night, or good nap for that matter. Instead she calls a taxi and waits, considers smoking a fag that's been sitting in her back pocket, but then decides not to.

**THERE. A freakin chapter. Hope you liked it. My hands are freezing from typing in the cold room…. Maybe in the future we'll get to know Josh and Sarah and James and Katie better… Tootles for now.**

**Review?**

**(Btw, that was incredibly long. Appreciate it? Lol.)**


	17. Chapter 17: Rain, Rain Go Away

Chapter 17: Rain, Rain Go Away

_**One week after lunch at the Fitches…**_

"Out of all days, today had to be the fucking day my moped doesn't work…" Emily walks through the heavy rain in the direction of the coffee shop. She doesn't own a waterproof jacket so everything she is wearing is pretty much sopping wet, clinging tightly to her skin. Normally she likes the rain, but today she finds it unpleasant and incredibly irritating the way it's causing her shoes to squeak every time she takes s step.

She focuses on the ground trying to avoid the large puddles, already having stepped in a few that were deeper than predicted leaving her impossibly more wet. She looks up a second too late, an oncoming car she didn't see gets a little too close to the pavement and goes right through the drainage system causing a tidal wave to fly above her head and land directly on top of her as her eyes go wide, too late to step out of its pathway.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING FUCKING SHIT CUNT BINT!" She shouts as she pushes her red-hair now dark and damp out of her eyes, squeezing it to try and make it stop dripping like mad. No use, the second she squeezes the water out, it goes right back in.

The second time a car comes around she quickly runs inside one of the shops to not get hit by another tidal wave. Fortunately she makes it inside on time, but just barely. Emily didn't even realize exactly what place she entered, she had been rushing too quickly to get inside. Had she seen where she was headed, she probably would have just stayed outside to save her the reminder of failure.

Emily looks around for a second and curses inwardly, before the receptionist acknowledges her. "Hello, can I help you with something?"

"No, sorry, just um taking a moments shield from the weather."

"It's raining a bloomin' heck out there, I don't blame ya." The girl behind the desk gives her a friendly smile, and for a second Emily imagines working here, at the news broadcasting station of Bristol. A tall and lanky man in a suit interrupts her fantasies, "Pandora, could you try and find us a replacement, Frank just called in from the hospital, says he doesn't think he'll be able to be our weatherman anymore…"

Emily coughs and nearly passes out, this grabs the guys attention and he helps her steady herself. "You alright?"

"Um, yeah, fine. Sorry, I'll just be, um, leaving now." Emily starts to exit the place when her gut feeling tells her she would be ever so stupid if she were to pass this up. She turns on her heels back to the guy who was watching her curiously, "Actually… I wanted to know if I could get a job here…"

"Unless you're a qualified broadcasting meteorologist I don't thi—"

"I am. See?" Emily pulls out a card from her pocket, she bites her lip when she realizes it's pretty damp and the ink is a bit smudged. She attempts to rub off the excess ink on her jeans, gives it a blow of air and hands it to him. "It's a bit wet…"

"I see… so you really are qualified?"

"Yeah, I just haven't been able to find an opening anywhere…"

"Seems it's your lucky day… Miss… your names not Bitch, is it?" He attempts to read the soggy card.

"What, no! It's Fitch."

"Right sorry, I'm Freddie McLair, the main news anchor and manager of this station. How about a trial run?"

"What? Just like that?"

"Yeah, we've got to be live in ten minutes."

"But I'm drenched, and I don't know what to say." Emily couldn't believe her chance was happening so suddenly, out of no where. At this very second she was supposed to be standing behind a counter fetching some old grump his morning coffee and biscuit, but instead she was being given the opportunity of a lifetime.

"Just say stuff about the weather, you'll be fine. And you'll be standing outside anyway, so it won't matter… we could try and get you a rain coat perhaps…" He turns away with a wink and disappears in one of the hallways.

"Weather stuff… right…" Emily mumbles to herself, trying to slow her breaths down to their normal pace. She was feeling immense nervousness but excitement at the same time, she didn't know which was more powerful.

The blonde from behind the desk marched over to her and took her arm, "C'mon Miss Fitch, we've got to get you set up outside with a cameraman and a mic."

"It's Emily, you can call me Emily."

"Great, just come this way…" Pandora led her to the back and handed her a shiny yellow raincoat from a coat rack, "This is mine, but you can borrow it. This is gunno be whizzer, we've never had such a young weatherman before, I mean, weather_woman!_" Emily gasps at all the recording equipment they are passing, her smile goes huge when she sees the classic studio set up. Just like every news channel on tv, they've got a table with those mugs of coffee and two chairs set up behind it. She can't help but wonder if they actually but anything in the mugs or if they are just empty. Perhaps one day she'd even be interested in broadcasting the news instead of weather, it could be so much more exciting. _Take it one job at a time Emily! Slow down! _

She barely processes herself being pulled outside again into the rain and a mic with the station logo on it being put into her hand. She's being stood by the street with the road and shops behind her, she feels slightly envious of the men standing under umbrellas as they get their cameras ready to film her. Pandora is standing beside one of the men smiling brightly at her. _Is this real? _

"Okay, Emily, we're going to be live in two minutes, just listen for when Freddie starts talking to you in your earpiece and answer his questions, got it?"

Emily's hand reaches up to her ear, and she wonders when the earpiece was put there, she hadn't noticed it. She nods to Pandora but starts to worry whether she'll actually be able to hear the person in her ear against the heavy pattering of the rain. She almost regrets the raincoat because the sound of the rain bouncing off of it is a lot louder than the rain being absorbed by her sweatshirt had she not worn it.

"We're live in 5…4…3…" Emily stands up a little straighter and starts smiling like a natural, doing her best to hide any nervousness that's attempting to drown her.

"2…1…" Pandora makes a sign with her hand, and she can see a red light pulsing from one of the cameras. Instantly she hears the familiar voice of Freddie talking to her, "As of further news, we would like to welcome our newest member of the team, Emily Fitch. How are you doing Emily?"

_Is he talking to me? Did he just welcome me? Am I on fucking television? _She sees Pandora encouraging her to say something, rolling her hand in a circle. _SHIT SAY SOMETHING YOU FOOL! _

"Poor. Haha, get it? Because it's pouring out here…" _STUPID. STUPID. STUPID. _She hears a laugh that she's sure Freddie must only use for television, and then sees Pandora giving her a thumbs up and clapping silently. _They like that? What the fuck…_

"Not looking to good outside is it…" Freddie starts talking again.

"No Freds," _Freds? What the fuck, you've only just started and you are already talking to him as if you are best friends with the guy… KEEP GOING! _"It's looking pretty gloomy, not too many people outside, only a few cars on the main roads, seems like a good day to spend on the couch and watch some reruns of Friends…" _Friends? Seriously? You don't even watch that show!_

"You like American shows?"

"Hmm, yeah! They're great!" _WHAT THE FUCK, SUICIDAL MISSION. ABORT. ABORT. YOU'VE JUST MADE AN IDIOT OF YOURSELF ON TELLY…_

"Thank you Emily for that informative message. We'll be back with our afternoon news at two right after the break." Freddie's voice fades away and the red light goes off. Pandora rushes over to Emily and pulls her into a hug.

"You did great Emily! You're a natural! Bristol's going to love you!"

_What?_

The earpiece is being removed by some staff and she's being brought back inside. The second time is just as amazing as the first, and now she's getting a closer look as she walks towards Freddie who's sitting at the news anchor table. He gets up from his seat and shakes her hand even though it's all wet.

"You were great Emily! Pouring? Friends? You're quite the character…" He laughs, this time it sounds much more normal, genuine maybe.

"I thought it was cheesy as hell." _Where did that come from? _

"That's what makes it so great, you're charming. Your voice too, is perfect for broadcasting, very distinct, I like it. Let me tell you, I'm not going to be the star around this place anymore…"

"Uhm, thanks."

"Shy off camera are we? How about you stop by tomorrow and sign the contracts and we'll get you settled to work here permanently?"

"Cool. Wow. Thanks. I can't fucking. Shit, sorry. Fuck. SHIT. I'm sorry, I swear when I'm nervous… I just can't believe I got this job… I was not expecting this at all."

"It's all good Ems, and as long as you don't swear on camera we'll be fine. Not that we don't have a couple censors just in case it slips, I've had a few word vomits when I first started. You'll get used to it… Go out and celebrate, I'll see you tomorrow." Freddie must've been busy because he abruptly leaves Emily in search of someone else.

"Thanks so much." She stands there for a second taking it all in before the largest smile she's ever had takes over her face. As she exits the station, not caring about the pouring rain anymore, she makes a mental list of things she has to do.

_Quit coffee job. Tell Naomi. Celebrate. No, no. Tell Naomi, celebrate, and then quit coffee job. How to tell her…_

…

…

**Not such a gloomy day after all. :D**

**Those lines Emily said were admittedly cheesy yet funny as hell to write. LOL. Poor… cuz its pouring. Just LOL. **

**SO, suggestions on how Emily should break the news to Naomi, and furthermore her family? **

**Review, k thanks. I LOVES YOU.**


	18. Chapter 18: Breaking the News

**A/N: Some quick things that have been on my mind… this story seems almost too happy, like the way Emily so luckily got the job, soooo, I convinced myself that Emily has been job searching for ages so it was inevitable for that to happen… (is this getting too happy for people? Like do I need to put in a bit of drama?) Secondly, I was amused when I thought about Cook, it's a bit funny how he can afford an apartment but Emily can't…(well now she will be able to but…) SO time to think up what his job is, if I don't decide in this chapter, creative suggestions are welcome…**

**OH thirdly, I'm wondering if this is too Naomily centric. If you're getting bored of them...Is that possible? I'm going to try and have some more of the other character interaction…**

**I just don't fathom how you guys aren't bored of this… LOL. **

**Back to the story then… (If you could address my concerns with your thoughts though, that would be most appreciated…)**

Chapter 18: Breaking the News

_**Same day as previous chapter, however it's morning from PoV of Naomi.**_

_I don't understand why they had to call me in so early this morning… I could've just done it at the normal time considering right now I've finished everything and am sitting at my desk with no further work that needs to be done. What a waste of time not spent sleeping… then again…Maybe Emily wants to get together…_

The blonde swivels in her chair and looks out the large windows behind her desk. Frowning she realizes that doing something outdoors, as she would've liked, is probably not going to work out. After a few minutes of staring at the raindrops sliding down the glass she turns back around and thumbs through a magazine she got earlier from the waiting area.

_**Ten Activities for the Youthful and Active to Try**_

_**Ballooning, Biking, Golfing, Horseback Riding, Boating, Rock Climbing, Kayaking, Scavenger Hunting/Hiking, Picnicking, Apple Picking**_

_Are you shitting me, these are all outdoors… can't the 'youthful and active' spend time indoors? _With a frustrated sigh Naomi tosses the magazine in the bin beside her desk and turns back to the window. _Fuck it's raining hard… _She spins back around and types something quickly into her computer before turning up the speakers and listening to the radio station.

"_-was caught in a local club in the middle of the act the devil himself would be proud of. Authorities were later forced to drag the intoxicated celebrity out of the club through a heavy crowd of paparazzi. You can check out our website for her incredibly unflattering mug shot. That is one thing she is definitely going to regret in the morning, hope her night was worth it… _

_(voice changes) Tune in later for Karen's celebrity gossip session and a special interview with a surprise a-lister, only on BBC Radio 1. Up next your local news and weather."_

_About fucking time, I honestly don't give a shit about celebrities… _Naomi searches her desk for her cigarettes and finds one left, lights it up as she continues listening, trying to be semi-optimistic that maybe the forecast will be changing later today for the better.

"_Good morning Bristol, you're listening to the news with your anchorman Freddie McLair. Today there's been a terrible backup on the motorway, so if you're listening I highly suggest you try and avoid it at all costs. Seems to be some kind of major drug bust up north and police are doing their best to block it off, so right now everyone already on it is going to have to wait it out in their cars for it to clear up. In about ten minutes we plan to have a reporter on the scene interviewing the on location officer in-charge for some greater details._

_On a more exciting note, we would like to welcome our newest member of the team, Emily Fitch. How are you doing Emily?"_

"Emily?" Naomi turns her complete attention back to her computer where the radio is streaming. She quickly scrolls down the screen and doesn't find anything about the girl she's dating, and makes the quick assumption that there must be another Emily Fitch in Bristol. That is, until she hears the familiar husky voice start speaking.

"_Poor. Haha, get it? Because it's pouring out here…"_

_FUCK! _Naomi dropped her cigarette on her desk and a few of her papers were catching fire. So as much as she wanted to continue listening to the radio and confirm that she actually was listening to Emily, _her Emily, _she was too busy trying to put the fire out before the alarm went off.

The blonde gets flustered and shakes her hands in the air, starting to go where she thinks a fire extinguisher is and then turns to go in the other direction realizing she has a vase of flowers, which would have water in it, a lot closer. She throws the flowers onto the floor and dumps the water over the flames. Her papers are completely ruined, either turned to ashes from the fire or soggy, ink-blotted, mush from the water, but at least the fire was now gone. She relaxed into her chair in attempt to listen to Emily again.

"_Thank you Emily for that informative message. We'll be back with our afternoon news at two, right after the break."_

_Bollocks. I missed it. I swear I'm going to stop smoking if it keeps causing me fucking problems more than easing them. _

Naomi is too bothered to clean the mess on her desk and kindly asks the secretary to do it while she goes out to get another pack of smokes. She is slightly more put at ease when she remembers that her papers aren't completely gone; she had given copies to one of her co-workers already and could just request a copy back, or even simpler, just reprint them out. Thank heavens for technology…

She grabs her coat from the coat closet in the waiting area and slips it on, waiting until she's down the elevator and out of the building to pull the hood over her face. _Fuck, it's really raining hard. _She clicks the beeper attached to her keys and finds her car easily, happily sliding into it's shelter from the weather. The squeaking sound of her windshield wipers on the glass pisses her off even worse and gets in the way of her concentration as she looks out the windows for a small shop. Naomi is completely oblivious to the giant puddle up ahead and goes right through it. She stares in awe watching the curtain of water come to life and bites her lip when she sees there's a person in a yellow rain coat that the puddle is about to land on. _No raincoat will protect someone from that... _She slows her car to a stop, glad no one was behind her, and sees the person standing there in shock from the wave that just hit them because of Naomi.

The blonde rolls down her window halfway, carefully incase the person should be angry and want to lash out, and calls out, "I'm sooo sorry. Are you okay?"

The person starts laughing hysterically, the yellow hooded figure coming closer to the car. The person looks up into Naomi's eyes, and she instantly recognizes the red hair even though it's much darker now that it's wet, of course only further proven right by the warm brown eyes and the cheery smile on the girl's face. "Emily, you're all wet."

"Yeah and f-fucking freezing." Emily chuckles at the obviousness of Naomi's statement through her shivering.

"Fuck." Naomi quickly takes the briefcase on the passenger seat and shoves it into the back. "Fancy a ride?"

"I don't usually accept rides from people passing by on the road… no matter how attractive they happen to be…"

Naomi blushes but quickly recovers enough to comment back, "Yeah, well I don't usually offer rides to people I pass on the pavement, no matter how wet and pathetic they look."

"Pathetic?"

"You're shivering. Pathetic, indeed."

"Cold and pathetic are separate."

"Just get in the fucking car, Emily."

"Alright, alright. Bossypants."

"Sue me for not wanting to get a fucking ticket for loitering…"

Emily climbs into the car trying her best to squeeze out the water from her clothes, until Naomi assures her the seats are leather so water won't damage it. "You could always just try that excuse you used to get out of loitering last time…" The red-head was going to say something more about when Naomi got caught by that police man when they were texting, however, she is then reminded that she won't be working at the coffee place where it happened, anymore.

"I don't think I can use the same excuse twice, Ems… Emily?" Naomi started driving and was looking back at Emily to see the smaller girl trying to hold back a huge goofy grin but was failing miserably. "Emily… do you have something to tell me?"

"Hmm. Me, no. Nothing at all." _Too casual…_

"You obviously have something to tell me." Naomi smirks, her thoughts from the office confirmed.

"Okay, fine… something really great happened today. Like really, really, really, really, really, re—"

"I fucking get it Emily. Something really good. So are you going to tell me?" Naomi laughs at her enthusiasm. Her inner be-a-good-girlfriend senses were telling her she shouldn't spoil Emily's moment and tell her she already knew the good news.

"Guess."

"Don't make me guess…" _I already know, how am I supposed to guess?_

"C'mon, guess Naomi!" _If you insist…_

"Okay… did you win the lottery?"

"Naomi… I would be shopping for a house right now if that were true… Make a real guess, based on something you know about me."

"I don't know… you got a free cookie with your coffee today?" _Please don't make me guess again, I have no more fake guesses…_

"No! C'mon try again!"

_Call me a bad girlfriend, or very honest to my true self… _"You got a new job as a broadcast meteorologist and were on the news today." For a minute the car was completely silent and she regretted coming out with Emily's news, but then she turned to look at her and saw Emily's jaw dropped in shock in a happy way not angry. Maybe she was slightly disappointed at not getting to break the news herself, but not for more than a second.

"How the fuck did you know?" When Naomi smirks, Emily's shock turns into a smile and question.

"I do listen to the radio sometimes."

"Liar. Since when?"

"Well, I wanted to take you out today and needed to hear the forecast… but apparently the weatherwoman said it's pouring and I should stay inside and watch _Friends _instead of spending the day with my girlfriend…"

"Fuck, I knew I screwed up." _That's not what I meant!_

"What? No. No, it was great, Ems, really. It was hilarious." She looks at Emily whose still frowning. "Hilarious, in a good way." That seems to do the trick and make the red-head smile again.

"So, let's say this weatherwoman were to withdraw her ideas for a _Friends _marathon… what would you do then?"

"I don't know… what do you want to do? And you should probably decide now because I don't know where I'm driving to…"

"Cook has off today, would you want to get together, all four of us again?"

"If it doesn't involve another fucking one of those drinks with the mind-splitting hangovers, that would be okay. I just have to text Effy where and when and she'd probably come around if she's not already with him..."

"Fucking fantastic!" Emily's raincoat squeaks against the seating to reach into her pocket for her mobile, however this time, when the sound comes from Emily, it doesn't bother Naomi, she just smiles at it. A few minutes later the smaller girl gives over the directions to the driver and they head off with their newfound plans.

_**LATER.**_

"These shoes are so dorky." Naomi stares down at the pointed bowling alley shoes on her feet. She had already spent a minute spraying them down with the disinfectant, skeptical of the hygiene of the last person to rent them. Emily clad in her own pair of mismatched bowling shoes, the only one left in her size, wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"You look cute."

"You're biased."

"Everyone here came to bowl, so everyone is wearing them. And I don't think you want those people over there to think you were insinuating they're dorky too." They look over to a group of hardcore looking men who must spend their time either joy riding on their motorcycles or lifting weights at the gym, _or _bowling apparently.

"Stop being smart, Fitch. There's only room for one smart person in this relationship."

"If you're so smart you'd go set up the game on the thingy." Emily points to the box with the screen and buttons by the bowling balls of their lane.

"Never mind, I'm not worried about brains with you Fitch, I'll go set up the 'thingy'…" Naomi pushes the smaller girl's arms off from around her waist and goes to set their game up. She makes sure no one saw when Emily cheekily smacks her in the ass when she walks away.

"You two seem to be getting along." The skinny brunette finally makes her unknown presence known to Emily.

"Oh, hey Effy. Cook should be here in a minute." Emily brushes off the observation.

"She really likes you, you know that?"

"Yeah. I like her too." Emily smiles shyly, looking down and away from those knowing blue eyes that were so different from the ones she loved but still very pretty. (Yet not even a possible temptation.)

"I just thought I'd tell you. She's not the best at vocalizing what's going on in that head of hers… especially when you're all she can think about."

"She's doing a pretty fine job, I think." Emily was honest; she did truly think Naomi was putting in a good effort into their relationship.

"She wasn't always like that."

"No?" For some reason, Emily isn't surprised; however, she does want to know the truth, more about Naomi's past, what she was like. She already knew the blonde wasn't very popular among crowds in her college days, opting out of friendships.

No." Effy doesn't clarify to Emily's disappointment. Instead, Cook comes into the picture wrapping his arms around their shoulders with his bowling shoes in his hands. Emily has to push his arm off because the smelly shoe was getting too close to her nose for her own comfort.

Finished prepping the game and noticing everyone has arrived Naomi stands up and greets the two others who came to join them. "I didn't take you for a bowling person, Cook." She hadn't known him very long but from the stories that Emily had told her over the time they spent together she had learned he was very much a party person.

"Oh yeah, Cook loves balls." Emily chuckles and Naomi joins in.

"Very funny, Emilio. You know you get a free beer with every game at this place. Effy babe, c'mere." He pulls her unashamedly into a dirty kiss, just to prove his no-homo point. Naomi smiles and turns away from them with Emily thinking that's why Cook and Effy are perfect for each other; Effy was never one to feel shame over that sort of thing. Living life to it's max without regrets. In her teenage years Effy had said she spent most of her time "high on life," as she put it, or as Naomi would say bluntly, "stoned, pilled, smoked out, and drunk."

"I believe you're first Ems…" Naomi says. Emily looks up to the TV that displays whose turn it is. Highlighted is the word 'Shorty.'

"Bitch. I didn't take you for being into labels." Emily chuckles playfully as she reaches onto one of the shelves looking for the perfect sized bowling ball for her small hand.

"Only for you, babe."

"And everyone else, 'Champ'."

"It's suits me." Naomi winks and leans back on a cushioned bench as Emily starts to swing the ball before letting go and watching it go down the alley, not knocking down any pins. The blonde starts cracking up and the red-head pounces on her.

"What's so funny? I'm just starting! You can't laugh at my first shot!"

"It's not that, Ems, it's your stance..." Naomi bites her lip to answer without laughing again.

"What are you talking about? " A look of confusion spreads across the smaller girl's face.

" Finish your turn, and I'll show you what Naomikins was talking about when it's my turn." Cook says as he sits next to Effy, nice and close.

"Fine! You're just jealous." Emily gets off of the smirking blonde and away from the chuckling Effy and Cook to grab her returned ball and go again, still unsuccessful at knocking any pins.

"Looks like you're up, 'Princess,'" Naomi laughs, clearly amused by the names she chose for everyone.

"Fuck off, as Emily says, you're just jealous! I'm much more pretty than you, more… 'princessy!'" He passes Emily and holds his hands out to the side in imitation of a flamboyantly gay man, with his hips swaying. He picks up a shiny red ball from the shelf, his hand too large for Emily's. He turns back around to the gaze of the others. "This Emily, is your stance."

Cook squats down a bit so his butt is sticking out with his elbows bent at ninety-degrees. One of his legs stretches out behind him just before he swings and lets go of the ball, staying in the position with his arm out until the ball completely misses all the pins. He turns around with a big smile to the pouting red-head.

"Fuck off." She mutters, clearly embarrassed.

"Only in your secret no-homo fantasies, babe." He winks.

"C'mere, you weren't that bad Ems, he was just being a twat." Naomi wraps her arms around Emily and pulls her down into her lap while Cook finishes off his round, happy no one notices him strike out again, only this time on accident.

"You started it, _twat." _Emily mutters loud enough for Naomi to hear.

"I apologize." The blonde places a sweet kiss on the red-head's neck.

"Forgiven." Emily gets up from the confused Naomi, "It's your turn…"

"What? Oh."

"Don't disappoint, 'Champ' or the sarcasm will be on you, unlike usual…"

Naomi gets up and shakes her head, clearly now thinking titling herself champ may backfire, she wasn't actually any good at bowling. And sure enough, she throws both shots into the gutter.

In fact, after they've all had a three turns and still none of them scored, not even oh-so-perfect Effy, they start to get annoyed. Cook runs off to the bar and returns to the group shortly after with a tray holding six glasses of beer filled to the brim.

"Cook, there's only four of us."

Emily and Effy chuckle knowingly at Naomi's statement to Cook's antics. He answers cheekily, "That's correct, babe, one for each of you ladies and three for me. Two if you don't count the free one."

"You're going to get drunk at a bowling alley…?"

"Three beers don't make Cookie drunk. Don't make a dent in my thought processes. Besides, it's not like this game is going very well… maybe if we loosen up a bit our points will increase."

"Yeah, that would be your blurry vision, considering drinking is only going to make your precision worse…"

"Do you want your beer or not?"

"Fuck it." Naomi takes her beer and drinks it down, everyone else following suit and watching Cook swallow down the extras and belch disgustingly.

"Fuck it." Effy gets up leaving them for a minute before returning with another tray full of beers and shot glasses that smell of tequila and jack daniels. Cook more than happily accepts the new round of drinks and joins Effy when they start to dance to the music playing from the speakers in the corner of the room.

"This isn't going to end well." Naomi mumbles staring at the remaining filled glasses.

"Live a little." Emily takes her share and drinks them, smiling when Naomi relents.

Two bowling games, five more rounds of drinks, and one hour later the group is successfully intoxicated and thrown out of the game center for being overly obnoxious and disturbing the other groups. Cook has his arm over Effy's shoulders, Naomi the same with Emily.

"No matter where we would've gone we would've ended up wasted, wouldn't we?" Naomi slurs.

"Course! Can't have a good party without drinks, no-sir-ree! Not about the location babes, it's about the selection of drinks!" Cook shouts out loud, careless of the other people outside.

"Fucking hell, you're mental."

"Hell yeah, jealous?"

"Noooo. Cause if I were you, Cook, I couldn't do this!" Naomi surprises Emily by stopping suddenly and crashing their lips together. Emily is equally as drunk and doesn't make any attempt to stop the display of affection that's turning heated very quickly.

"Yeah? Well if you're not me, you can't do this!" Cook grabs Effy, who _wasn't _surprised, into a sloppy kiss, trying to make it sound more pleasurable than the lesbian one next to them. However after a few minutes, both groups forget about outdoing the other and just get lost in their own pairs.

Naomi finally forces herself to pull away, running out of breath and her body starting to scream out that it's cold from the still rainy weather they had intended to escape. Both the girl's breath are ragged, and they look around unable to see Effy and Cook anymore. They must've left to continue things a little more privately… Cook had mentioned getting a couple tickets in the past for indecent exposure…

"It's not even dark outside yet, and we're still fucking drunk…"

"At least you're sober enough to know you're drunk." Emily giggles into the taller girl's chest, struggling to hold herself up.

"You're clearly not."

"What makes you think that?" The red-head giggles again. "Fuck, I'm giggle-y when I'm drunk… it's so stupid…"

"It's cute." More giggles.

"C'mere Fitch, let's get out of the rain before we catch something worse than a giggle fit…"

Emily tries to cover her mouth but can't resist laughing even more at Naomi's lame humor. She allows the blonde to take her hand and help her get into a taxi she was able to stop along the road, not wanting to risk making a drunken fool of themselves on a public bus.

Naomi managed to get Emily into her apartment. She had considered going to Cook's apartment, but she was uninterested in walking in on her best-friend having sex with Emily's roommate, which she was almost positive they had run off to. She set up the drunk girl on her bed, tucked in under the covers, now a sleepy drunk. Emily could only manage to stay awake for a minute after her body hit the mattress.

Naomi opted out of taking side on the opposite side of the bed, instead she chose to sober herself up as much as possible with a cold shower and some coffee afterwards. She just hoped Emily wouldn't get the wrong idea, waking up in her bed…

…

…

**To be continued :D**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry took so long… was having a bit of trouble sitting down and writing it… Nice and long for me though to make up for the delay… **

**Right, so still no job for Cook, suggestions would be amusing! Giant cookie if you come up with one that makes me laugh out loud….**

**Sincerely, Shira**


	19. Chapter 19: Getting Comfortable

**A/N: apologies that I have disappeared of the face of the earth! I got a puppy a few days ago and she literally have been consuming almost all of my time, any time I'm not watching the little devil I'm sleeping…. And she's too young to be trained to be good or be housetrained so I'm stuck on doggy duty… (schipperke mix, two months… if anyone cares… LOL, oh and her names Sophie…. But now that I think about it I suppose Sophia isn't really a loved name on FF is it… Well. It's Sophie not Sophia, so never fear!)**

"**ENOUGH, WE DON'T CARE!" ok, ok fine. Just wanted to say that I really do intend to start returning some attention to my other fics soon, like SFM and RWD… I miss those… I plan on going to NY for a week in another week, so I'll have my laptop and my puppy will be under someone else's supervision, giving me a fair share of extra time to write more…**

**It's annoying, cuz I like all my stories so much, but it's difficult to write for more than one… Especially if you haven't slept properly… "ENOUGH COMPLAINING! GET ON WITH THE STORY!" ok! OK! Fine. Feisty bunch…**

**OH yeah, it get's a little steamier in this one… Just building up that tension… :D**

Chapter 19: Getting Comfortable

A head of red hair switches facing directions a few times, hands trying to make the pillow comfier, but despite her attempts she can't seem to fall back asleep; partially because there is something unfamiliar about the bed she's laying on and the fact that her skull feels like it's going to explode from her massive hangover headache.

Becoming more aware of her surroundings and less in her sleepy daze she realizes the significance of lying in a bed. She doesn't usually sleep in a bed, she's been sleeping on Cook's couch, thus she comes to the conclusion she is not where she thought she was.

She opens her big brown eyes and rubs the sleep away as she sits up. Her eyes are now wide open as she confirms there is no way in hell this is Cook's apartment, this is way to nice. Too tired to panic about being in a stranger's bed, she attempts to look for some sign of who the place belongs to. Unfortunately she can't find any pictures of people in the frames artistically scattered about the room, all of them are just beautiful images of landscapes.

Disappointed with her lack of findings, Emily pushes the covers away, very thankful she's still wearing her clothes, which normally wasn't the case when she woke up with a hangover this bad in a stranger's bed… She takes slow and steady steps, listening to hear if there is anyone talking outside of the room. Emily presses her ear against the door and can now make out faint mumbles of what sounds like a guy with a deep voice… _What the fuck? _She instantly feels guilt, praying she didn't do anything stupid to betray Naomi while she was drunk. Coming home with some guy must've meant she was pretty hammered and out of control.

She forces herself to take a dose of courage and turn the golden knob and slip out the door, taking in the new room she steps into; it's as well decorated as the bedroom she awoke in; quite impressive for some guy or girl she may have met at a bar…

The male voice gets louder and she can now hear more than one voice talking… _I'm so fucking stupid. _Emily chuckles to herself as she breathes out a breath of relief and sees a poof of blonde hanging over the edge of a black leather couch, and in front of it a T.V., the source of the muffled voices. Emily is close enough now, standing right behind the back of it to see the long and lean body of her girlfriend stretched across the length of the cushions.

A smile spreads across her face when she notices that Naomi is smiling her sleep; it makes her wonder what she's thinking about. Unsatisfied with just wondering she walks around the couch and sits on the floor so her face is right in front of Naomi's closed eyes. This may scare the blonde, or it may make her wake up with an even bigger smile, either way, Emily was curious what the reaction would be. She gently tucks a few of the blonde strands behind Naomi's ear and restrains a chuckle from the way Naomi's nose scrunches up at the touch.

"Your honor… I object…" The girl mumbles through her parted lips, still breathing evenly in and out in sleep. This time Emily can't restrain her chuckle and watches as those blue eyes start to flicker open. "Do you always sit this close to people you're waking up?" Naomi mumbles, this time awake, biting her lip to prevent herself from smiling.

"Only if they look as irresistible as you." Emily leans forward and presses a kiss to Naomi's lips, which are surprisingly warm, never failing to make the redhead's stomach fill with butterflies tickling at her insides at the touch.

"Mmph." Naomi pulls away and sits up, needing to stretch her long limbs grunting at the slight pain of their stiffness from the position she was sleeping in on the couch. Once satisfied she turns her focus back on Emily who is gazing at her adoringly. "I was worried you were going to freak out, waking up in my bed…"

"Yeah, I kind of thought I did something really stupid and regrettable… couldn't remember the bowling alley and all the shots we took…"

"Sorry, should've left a note or something, you know, so you wouldn't um, worry…"

"It's fine, Naoms. You know you could've put me on the couch… I'm pretty used to sleeping on them by now…" Emily notices the way Naomi is rubbing the back of her neck, obviously a bit sore.

"What? Oh… right." Naomi yawns, still incredibly tired from practically carrying Emily up the steps into her studio, then a curious thought enters her mind, "Um, Emily, do you, um, _prefer _sleeping on couches? You know, in case this happens again?"

"I don't care, either is fine… but I think next time I'd rather wake up…" Emily climbs onto Naomi's lap so she's straddling her, their lips close enough to feel each other's breath. "Next to you…"

"That can be arranged." The blonde leans in, letting out a frustrated sigh when Emily quickly pulls away and climbs off of her girlfriend's lap, starting to leave the room. "Wait, I thought you were going to kiss me!" Naomi calls after her.

"What made you think that Naoms?" Emily shouts back from behind the kitchen bar, in search of a glass.

"The way you… Oh come on… you know…" Naomi pushes herself off the couch and starts to head towards Emily.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Emily feigns innocence as she finds a glass and pours herself some water from the sink.

"The way you did this." Naomi takes the glass from Emily and puts it on the counter and turns the surprised red-head around so she's facing her, pinned against the sink. The taller girl looks into those brown eyes and then looks down at those soft pink lips before leaning in ever so slowly. Emily's eyes flutter close, happily leaning in closer, ready to share a beautiful kiss with the girl she loved. Because her eyes were closed she didn't notice when Naomi stopped leaning in and pulled her face out of Emily's reach, smirking down at her girlfriend.

After a few seconds, when Emily realizes that she isn't actually being she opens her eyes and looks up into those blue ones. "You always have to be right, don't you?" Emily says lovingly.

"Of course I do." This time they both lean in to the kiss, no teasing or pulling away, just true desire to be closer to each other and create happiness. Naomi feels Emily stop for a second to get a breath of air, she does the same, not wanting to stop longer than they need to before returning their lips together. But this time she's caught of guard, their lips touching as Emily was in the middle of licking her lips.

Naomi stops for a second and looks down at Emily who's a bit cautious, sensing the taller girl's sudden tenseness. "Naoms, what's wrong?" Her voice is huskier than ever before, sending chills down the blonde's back and over her arms, causing a sharp intake of breath.

Naomi slowly exhales and forces herself to meet those brown eyes staring into her, beyond her pupils, all the way into the depths of her soul. She's almost embarrassed by her sudden change in behavior and wants to run away or at least find a distraction, but Emily squeezes her hips comfortingly, reminding her how much she'd rather not run away, how she'd much rather just be honest with this girl who's managed to tame her uncontrollable emotions.

"I just… I've never…" Naomi clears her throat, clearly uncomfortable with actually having to say the thoughts out loud. It was bad enough having to think them, she didn't want to actually vocalize them, so if she could make Emily understand without saying it, she would try. But Emily needs to hear her say it, she needs to know exactly how the blonde is feeling so there aren't any misunderstandings, so that her insecurities can be locked away and forgotten for good. With a sign, Naomi gives in, "You're the first girl I've dated… or kissed…"

"Not even as a drunk at a party or something?"

"Haven't I told you I don't like partying much? No, not even as a drunk… that's probably why I was so um, bold you know, most of those times… with you…"

"What about with… guys?" Emily can't retain her curiosity, especially seeing this more shy and embarrassed side of Naomi that's making an appearance.

"What?" Naomi snorts, caught completely off guard.

"If it helps, I've been with one boy once, so I know what it is like. I mean, sort of. I hated it, it was boring and gross… not my thing…" The both laugh, _obviously _it wasn't Emily's thing… Naomi was still determining what actually was 'her thing.'

"You're different." Naomi says, wrapping Emily in a hug, resting her chin on the smaller girl's shoulders. She can feel Emily's head pressing against her chest, snuggling in. The red-head doesn't say anything, she knows Naomi will explain further in a minute… and she does. "I haven't really worked everything out yet, Ems. I mean I love you, and I'm happy you're my girlfriend, no, I'm fucking thrilled, I love you to bits… I just, I've never felt the way I do when I kiss you with any of the guys in the past, and I'm just frustrated because I'm not sure if it's because you're a girl or if it's because you're you."

"Is that how you really feel?" Emily mumbles.

"Mostly… I mean, I don't really know what girls like..." Naomi blushes, "I mean I know what I like… but that was with boys… and I didn't _really _like it… I mean I definitely prefer kissing you than any shag from any of the blokes from the past… I just I'm worried I'm not… um.. 'gay' enough for you."

Emily starts laughing and Naomi pulls out of the hug, offended by the laughter. Naomi is incredibly embarrassed by the way she can't control her tongue, the way she kept ranting on about sex without actually saying anything… Honestly, in the past she wasn't so elusive about saying such things, she would come right out and say it, telling guys drooling over her to fuck off because they couldn't even satisfy her if they stapled their tongues to her clit and stood on a cement mixer… she assumes it's because Emily intimidates her that she just can't get the words out properly.

Emily pulls Naomi back and looks up into the scared eyes, "Naomi, I don't think there are levels of 'gayness' and even if there were, I don't think that's what you mean. If you're freaking out about experience then don't because it's different with every relationship. Nobody is the same, so it's as if I'm starting from scratch… and honestly, I've never actually felt the same way I do kissing _any girl, _the way I feel when I kiss you."

"Really?"

"Really." Emily stands on her tip toes and presses her lips against Naomi's ending any further possibility for the blonde's mind to start over-thinking again. The blonde is slightly startled when she feels Emily's wet tongue brush across her bottom lip, but her body gasps against her will, letting a triumphant Emily inside.

It only takes a second for Naomi to be convinced that the whole mechanics of their sex life and her knowledge won't make a fucking difference to her, because right now, she feels incredible and no way in hell wants Emily to stop.

She only semi-notices herself being pushed back, allowing Emily to be released from between Naomi's body and the sink, as they start moving back out of the kitchen and towards the direction of the couch. Emily pulls away biting her lip in the sexiest of ways, causing Naomi to sigh and reach out to try and pull Emily back. But instead, Emily pushes Naomi back into the couch and starts to flip her top over her head.

The shirt is halfway off her head when she hears her own voice coming from behind her, and wonders how that's possible. She lets her shirt fall back down over her stomach and turns to face where it's coming from and realizes it's herself being broadcasted giving over the weather news again. When she turns around she sees Naomi staring at the Emily on the T.V. instead of the one standing in front of her.

Just as Emily's segment ends, the blonde quickly climbs off the couch, all heat from moments ago lost and she looks around for something. "What are you looking for…?" Emily asks, slightly bothered that they were interrupted, and by out of all people, it had been herself.

Naomi stops running around and plops back down on the couch with a black remote on her hand. "Just wanted to um, record your first news segment. You know, for that sentimentalist um, crap…"

Emily can't help but smile at Naomi doing something so cute, she never really though of Naomi as a sentimentalist, but when she thought about it, Naomi did actually have that trait, just hid it away so it couldn't be laughed at. "I think that's an awesome idea…" The red-head pounces onto the couch laying her head in Naomi's lap. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to watch you again…" Naomi giggles, rewinding the news and playing back Emily's part.

"_Poor. Haha, get it? Because it's pouring out here…"_

Rewind.

"_Poor. Haha, get it? Because it's pouring out here…"_

Rewind.

"_Poor. Haha, get it? Because it's pouring out here…"_

Emily slaps Naomi lightly on the arm, "Will you fucking stop that? It was embarrassing as hell…"

"You're so cute when you're nervous." Naomi rewinds it again, laughing harder each time she plays it over.

"_Poor. Haha, get it? Because it's pouring out here…"_

After about ten more times of watching Emily's segment, she manages to calm herself down and breath. "You satisfied?" Emily mutters.

"Very." Naomi chuckles, still amused. Tempted to play it one more time, now that Emily's assumed she's finished. However, instead she opts to lean down and give Emily a gentle kiss and pull away smiling, "I'm sorry babes, you really were great… I would've been absolutely horrible if I had to do that on the spot…"

"You think?"

"Oh I know it, the people of Bristol would be throwing tomatoes at me and howling insults wherever we went if I did; you'd be so embarrassed of me you'd probably never speak to me again…"

"Yeah." Emily snickers.

"Oi- You were supposed to say you could _never _be embarrassed by me!"

"Yeah, well, we can't all have perfect girlfriends…"

"You're right, I'm thinking I'm going to have to trade you in and see if that other Fitch twin is any better…"

"You're sick."

"Sue me."

The both fall into a fit of laughter and end up cuddling and laughing even more when they end up finding a channel that's playing re-runs of Friends. Neither of them really care to watch the American show, and Naomi keeps complaining about it's failure of an attempt at humor, but she insists that they must continue watching because that's what _'Weather-woman-Emily' _insisted upon doing in the first place.

…

…

**WELL THEN. Another day, another chapter. Once again, sorry it took so long.**

**OH, and btw, that is the closest to righting smut as I've ever gotten. I don't exactly know if I will ever do that deed… It's errr conflicting me. (No offence so anyone who rights that stuff, just erm, it's odd, considering all this is already going against religion… and like writing smut would be like … 'bad.' LOL. I'm already doing bad stuff so idk, we shall see if I end up saying 'fuck it' and writing something along those lines…**

**Anyhow I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Reviews would be lovely, as I've really missed communicating with you all. (Blame the puppy… OK FINE I WANTED THE PUPPY… but still… )**

**Tootles. 3**

**OH and yes, I know it was a bit unoriginal for them to talk about the errr physicalities about their relationship… but… I had intended to write that from the start… hope I did it justice and dealt with it well enough to not be on the receiving end of your wrath… **


	20. Chapter 20: Night Activities

**A/N: AAGH! SHIRA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Lol. I was taken away… to New York… to visit my sister… and her adorable daughter… (her husband too…) and they didn't have any wifi… so for a week I've been STARVED to post something… tomorrow (Wednesday) I shall be returning home and likely posting this chapter, as well as a few chapters of a story I started writing while I was bored… **

**So, I'm not sure exactly what I want to happen next, considering Emily and Naomi got a little cozy earlier than I expected them to… may have to adjust my pre-planned plot line here and there to fit it… I'll just um, see how this turns out I guess.**

**I LOVES YOU. Once again, sorry I couldn't post, I really, really wanted too. I know I promised… but this whole 'no-wifi' was kind of thrown on me with no warning. **

**(So far, I've written most of this chapter, and returned up here to write a warning: things get hot in this one…) (I do return to calm/cutesey things after this chapter, just needed this to happen to get back into their normal lovey dovey routine.) (When I say hot, I don't mean sex, close, but not yet... So… sorry ;) LOL. )**

**Perhaps this is a treat for some of you. The tension becomes unbearable in this one. ;)**

**(* I couldn't remember the name of the cookies that Naomi likes, I think it was gerribaldies? Or gerribeadies, "Word" says it's garibaldi's but I don't think that's it… ? Or something… so please excuse me if it's incorrect…)**

Chapter Twenty: Night Activities (Same day as previous chapter…)

"Hey, Naoms, you awake?" Emily's head was on top of the blonde's stomach. They were both spread out on the couch having fallen asleep after their chatter slowly decreased while they had watched old re-runs on the T.V. Emily didn't need to lift her head up and look, to know that the blonde was scrunching her nose in response to the question, attempting to avoid waking up and sleep some more. Emily had discovered that Naomi was a heavy sleeper after trying to wake her up various times when Naomi fell asleep during the funny parts of the shows. "Naoms, come on, wake up!"

Naomi was already awake but she pretended to be still asleep and faked moving her arm in her sleep so it was then resting right on top of Emily's mouth, preventing the red-head from further chatter. "Naoms, I know you're doing that on purpose." Emily's speech was muffled through the narrow fingers resting on her lips. "Naoms…" The hand on her lips started to slip lower onto the smaller girl's neck and lightly tickle the exposed skin there. "Stop that, you cow!"

Emily couldn't help the laughter that erupted from her throat and the way her body jerked away from the gentle touch, very ticklish. The tickling started became more serious as Emily tried harder to pull away and make Naomi stop. Emily's eyes were squeezed shut she was laughing so hard, with Naomi now fully sat up pinning Emily's arms down with one hand and tickling her all over with the other.

"OKAY! OKAY! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Emily managed to squeal between gasps for air.

Naomi stopped tickling Emily but didn't let go of the small hands she was holding tightly together with her other hand. "Hmm… I'm going to have to think about that, Fitch. Needs to be something… good…"

The red-head looked up so her brown eyes met the blue ones looking down at her. They both were smiling at each other, "How about a kiss?"

"That _would _be something… _good_." Naomi bit her lip suggestively.

"Yeah? Then let my hands go so I can sit up…"

"How can I trust you, Fitch?" The blonde raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"You'll just have to hope I want a kiss as badly as you do…"

"I think that sounds reasonable." Naomi loosened her hold on the soft hands. Emily wasted no time turning around so she was straddling Naomi and then pinning Naomi's hands down, reversing the roles. "That wasn't very nice…" Naomi laughed, semi-surprised.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure you like it that way…" Emily gave her a devilish smile before pressing a kiss to the corner of the blonde's lips. Naomi tried to turn her head for some proper contact but was refused such when Emily pulled away grinning.

"You're such a fucking tease."

"The night is young babes; if I started kissing you anymore than that we wouldn't be able to leave this couch and go out…" Emily let go of Naomi's hands and climbed off of her, now standing next to the couch looking down at her frowning girlfriend.

"Who said I wanted to go out?" Naomi tried to grab Emily's hand and pull her back down, but failed when Emily took a step further away.

"Well, _I'm _going out. You're welcome to join me…" Emily smirked knowing what Naomi was going to say before she said it.

"You know I can't refuse you." Naomi got up and headed to her room, following her girlfriend in the direction of her closet. "Ems, what are you doing?" Emily was already pushing shirts on their hangers aside, looking through all Naomi's clothes.

"I smell like smoke and alcohol from the bowling alley, I'm really not interested in smelling the rest of the night. You should probably change too…" Emily laughed pulling out a t-shirt with a pig on it, looking at Naomi questioningly, referring to the shirt.

"What? I like that shirt. It's one of my favorites…" Naomi took a step closer to Emily to take the shirt from her; she took a breath in, not believing that Emily could ever smell bad. Emily always had the most delicious scent that Naomi always tried to sneak a smell of when they were close together, without Emily actually noticing her doing so. "Shit, you're right." Naomi tilted her head down to smell herself, "Don't exactly smell of roses, do we…?" She chuckled.

"Not quite..." Emily laughed too. "Maybe we should shower too…" She was about to put the pig shirt back when the taller girl plucked it out of her hands.

"I think I should wear that tonight." Naomi said, just the thought of embarrassing Emily amused her.

"You don't even know where we're going, Naoms…" Emily raised an eyebrow at her antics.

"I don't recall you having a plan either…"

"Maybe I do and just haven't told you."

"Right, well, I'm going to wear my pig shirt regardless... with… these skinny jeans. I think they make a nice pair, mind you." Naomi took her clothes and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her, getting undressed as she turned on the shower to hop into it.

Emily leaned against the door and spoke through the small crack of the opening, "I really don't think you want to wear that Naoms…"

She heard Naomi slide the shower door and go into the water, the blonde's voice echoed back through the door when she responded. "Ems, if you get to have an obsession with cows, I think I'm more than entitled to wear a pig shirt when I'd like to."

"Suit yourself, babes." Emily sighed, knowing she'd be reversing Naomi's attempts to embarrass her later tonight. She left Naomi to shower and searched the closet for something to wear. She eventually found a pair of black skinny jeans that would be a little long but would look okay bunched around her ankles. She then managed to find a solid black hoodie that must have been a little too short on Naomi, considering the way it fit her perfectly and the way it had been pushed all the way to the back of the closet when she found it.

In another hour or so they were both dressed and ready, walking down the steps out of the building. "So, where we going, Ems?" Naomi took one of the smaller swinging hands into her own, entwining their fingers together. The closeness ended up causing their arms to brush against each other, and even through the fabric they both reacted to the gentle friction.

"It's a surprise…"

"I honestly don't think there's a place you could take me that would actually embarrass me just because I'm wearing this shirt… don't bother wasting your time, hun." Naomi winked triumphantly.

"Wanna bet?" Emily stopped them from walking for a second to look into Naomi's eyes daringly.

"Fuck it… what's your wager Fitch?"

"Hmm, loser has to make sure the winner doesn't get bored for an entire week…"

"Any rules?"

"Regarding making you lose the bet or the eventful week at your expense I'm going to win?" Emily smirked.

"You're confident with no reason to be, but yes, to both…"

"I dun' know… you have any ideas for rules?"

"No teasing kisses qualify as a real part of the prize, as you seem to make a habit of doing so frequently…"

"Fine, fine… It has to be a real prize… anything else, Naoms? The rules go both ways by the way, in case I actually do happen to lose, as unlikely as that is…"

"No strip clubs. Admittedly, I would feel stupid going there in a pig t-shirt, however the feeling of stupidity would be for greater reasons than that."

"No strip clubs, no teasing kisses… got it." Emily teased.

"You make me sound prude."

"You _are _prude."

"I seem to recall you're the one who pulls away anytime things start to get fun…"

"Touché. Once again, I've got to make you take your shirt off, and if I don't by the end of the night, you win. You accept the terms?"

"Deal." Naomi knew there was something wrong the way Emily worded it differently than from before; the way that the red-head avoided using the word 'embarrass' in the deal-making, however, she underestimated her and chose to assume that Emily was just not taking this too seriously and it didn't really mean anything. They shook hands, but once they had shaken Emily didn't let go, she just pulled Naomi down a couple streets quickly until they were stood in front of a dodgy-looking, narrow, three-story, house.

"The fuck is this place?"

"It's a party, babes…" Emily let go of Naomi's hand to pull off the black hoodie, revealing a ripped up black tank top that Naomi remembered having from her college years. It actually wasn't ripped on purpose; it had gotten stuck when she fell onto a crate of apples near a street vendor, she had been in a rush to get to her classes after she was already a few minutes late. But the way it fit Emily and was showing off a sleek black bra and her smooth skin between the rips, it definitely looked like it was that way intentionally… Naomi licked her light-pink lips subconsciously, forgetting about the deal for a moment, only wanting to get closer to her little red-head.

Instead Emily backed away again and shook her head, "Ah-ah. Not until you lose the bet…" Emily took the taller girl's hand and pulled her inside the door, not even bothering to knock on it and wait for someone to let them in.

It took them a moment to catch their breath in the thick smoke that was most definitely an accumulation of people smoking fags and blunts inside the house without proper ventilation. It was enough to give them both a feeling of being high after only getting a few steps further inside. The heat level was rising, also, likely due to people flicking their lighters on and off to light up; that, and the fact that the house was probably filled beyond its capacity level with sweaty people.

People their age and younger were lined up against the walls dancing, making out, grinding, drinking, and smoking. The house felt like it was going to collapse the way the bass was vibrating through the wood floors climbing up their legs and seeping into their bones, causing them to breathe the rhythm. Naomi started to take a closer look at the people as Emily's hand kept pulling them deeper through the crowds through various dark rooms. She saw they were all barely clothed, now noticed the sweat filled stench that started to swarm her.

They stopped inside a room that had shelving all over the walls, books that were previously resting on them were knocked away probably being trampled by the feet of the people jumping up and down to the music. Instead of the books, were bottles of various types of alcohol on display, available for anyone who could get close enough, to reach and take them. When Emily pointed upward, Naomi got the hint, that by being the taller one, she should get a bottle of Jack down for them to share.

Being her usual self Naomi wiped the lip of the bottle on the hem of her pig shirt before taking a 'healthy' swig and handing it to the smaller girl who was being pressed further into her because of the raging crowd. They ended up dancing for awhile, their heart beats racing as they danced closer and closer to each other until there wasn't any possible room between them.

Naomi felt Emily's back pressing into her front, slowly going up and down, and she couldn't help the way her hands so fluidly wrapped themselves around her girlfriend's waist and started stroking Emily's stomach beneath the ripped tank top. The tank top that was getting more and more ripped, so much so that it was now very close to coming off entirely, enough so that she could see Emily's bra and skin more than any resemblance of the shirt that had been there originally.

Emily couldn't stand it anymore and turned around to lick Naomi's neck, needing to taste her skin, but too tired to stand taller and kiss Naomi's lips. She could taste the saltiness of the sweat on her tongue, knew she was sweating too. The way they've been dancing, it would've been crazy if they _weren't _sweating… She felt Naomi's hot hand wiping away a few drops above her brow. She laughed slightly, imagining they probably smelled worse than when they smelled before the showers they took, before they came to the party.

Naomi shut her eyes and let her head fall back when Emily turned back around and started dancing even harder against her, up and down her legs. She could feel her stomach doing somersaults and felt like she was going to fall over in the sensation, but she kept a firm grip on her girlfriend's waist to help herself keep steady as she danced back. She then felt Emily's hand wrap around her neck and pull gently, causing her to bend her head low next to Emily's.

"I want to feel you." Emily whispered into her ear, a loud whisper that could be heard by her, despite the music. Naomi's eyes went black with lust for a moment before her stupid brain started yelling at her.

"Ems… the deal…"

"Fuck the deal…"

Naomi looked up to avoid making up her mind instantly, which she would have done if she looked into the blackness of Emily's eyes for a second longer. She tried to think rational thoughts, but Emily's flat, hot stomach was pressed against the fabric of her shirt and was quickly taking away any objections she could possibly come up with.

"I'd do anything for you." Naomi whispered into Emily's ear, having decided. She quickly threw off her shirt unsure where it landed; smiling at the thought that it probably landed on some dancing tosser's head. The smile turned quickly into a gasp when Emily started pressing hot open-mouth kisses along her collar bone, moving down towards her grey bra, now on show. They weren't even dancing anymore; Naomi was standing still as Emily's hands and lips moved along the taller girl's slim body.

Emily wrapped her fingers into the belt loops of Naomi's jeans, "I fucking love you. I love you so much."

"You're not just saying that cause you're face to face with my ti-" Naomi was cut off when Emily's lips captured hers. She could feel Emily's teeth tugging on her lower lip playfully, before letting it go and looking up into her blue eyes, many shades darker.

"Naomi, take me outside." Emily suddenly loosened the tight grip she had on Naomi's hips. The blonde realized something was off, that this wasn't some ploy to have alley sex like she'd have thought if she wasn't thinking properly... She quickly grabbed Emily's hand and shoved people out of the way like some kind of super hero, until they were standing outside the door about to go down the steps. Emily tripped and landed at the bottom of the three steps too intoxicated to catch herself, and Naomi too slow to make an attempt to catch her before she hits the pavement.

"FUCK EMS! Are you okay?"

"I think there was something… in one of those… drinks…" Emily mumbled before she passed out.

She woke up awhile later with a cold and wet cloth draped on her forehead. Her head was pounding but she was relieved to see her girlfriend sitting next to her… It took her a moment to realize there was an I.V. in her arm and that Naomi was holding a straw that was extending out of a cup of water in front of her mouth. She took it between her lips and swallowed a couple gulps full, feeling a little bit better than before.

"You feeling any better?"

"A bit. Do they know what I took?" Emily asked, referring to the doctors, knowing full well she's in a hospital room.

"Some drug new to the streets of Bristol… didn't quite catch the name, don't think they actually, um, wanted me to anyway… but the doc said the side effects would explain your, um… sexual behavior…" Naomi whispered the last part.

"My what?" Emily didn't catch what she said.

"You grew incredibly horny as the night went on…"

"Oh fuck. Did we do anything…?"

"We, um, didn't have… sex… but there was some intense, um… kissing, that I can recall… not that I could exactly forget…" Naomi cleared her throat, uncomfortable having to say it out loud… in a public hospital.

Emily smiled sweetly at Naomi who was clearly struggling to vocalize the happenings of last night. The red-head was very well aware of what she could be like when she was drunk and out of control, and could only imagine how much the drugs probably intensified those tendencies… "Naoms, I want our first time together to be when we're sober."

"I was hoping you'd feel that way…" Naomi blushed.

"I figured you felt that way too; you seem to get all nervous whenever you have to actually talk about it."

"Well… that's because… I don't really know shit in the, um, '_girl pleasuring department…_'" Naomi rushed out so quickly that it was all practically jumbled up into one word.

"That's what I'm here for." Emily winked and caused Naomi's blush to turn a deeper shade of red.

Emily noticed that Naomi was wearing a hospital gown, unsure why. "Did something happen to you?" Emily asked. It took a second for Naomi to realize what she was talking about.

"Oh, the gown? Well, let's just say you technically won the fucking bet…"

"I did?"

"Yes, however, you still didn't manage to completely get rid of the pig shirt… If you look under your covers you'll see that it's actually on _you_… I found it when I ran back inside the house to phone the ambulance… And it happened to be that I consider that shirt good luck so I slipped it on you before they brought you here…"

"So I guess we both won."

"Yes, you get a week of favors from me, and I get to keep my pig shirt."

"Are you going to tell me why you like this shirt so much?"

"Maybe one day… I've got to keep a few mysteries about myself; otherwise, you'll just get bored of me." Naomi laughed, even though she didn't truly think that. She knew she could never ever get bored of Emily, even if Emily were to become a cat lady, always telling stories about the way her cat's would play with mice and shit in a box… she still wouldn't get bored of hearing the red-head talk to her…

"I may get bored of _you_, but I can't deny that you're handy. It's good to have a nice arm extension by my side at all times…" Emily had a laugh.

"So I'm just your slave, am I, there too reach anything your short little arms can't get?"

"That's exactly it." Emily smiled cheekily.

"Fine then, see if I'm going to help you the next time you can't reach the biscuits on the top shelf of the grocery store…"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem, Naoms…"

"Why not? You think I'm easy to sway?"

"No, I just don't think you're stupid enough to deny yourself your gerribaldies."

"Do you _have _to be right _every_ single time, Fitch?"

"Do you _have _to even ask?"

Naomi sighed and laughed, not even bothering to respond…

"So when do I get released?"

"The doctor will probably be back in a few minutes to check your vitals now that you're awake… I predict we'll be out of here within the next half hour…"

"Good, this place smells of Lysol, and I fucking hate that smell."

"You don't smell much better at the moment."

"Déjà vu….Hey Naoms, remember the deal…?"

"Of course we were just talking about it a minute ago… are you just bringing it up to rub your win in my face again?"

"Not intentionally, I just want a coffee." Emily chuckled.

"Yes master, your wishes for the rest of the week are my commands." Naomi saluted Emily playfully before getting up and leaving the room to get Emily a coffee from the cafeteria she had visited earlier to get some breakfast when Emily was sleeping. (She wouldn't have left Emily's side, but her hangover was getting too bad to stay awake without any food to sober her up and bring her stomach back to normality…)

Naomi reappeared in the doorway five seconds later, "Um, Emily, I forgot to ask, do you want a particular coffee?"

"You could get me a mocha frappacino."

"I'd hardly call that a coffee… That's like chocolate and sugar and vanilla and ice…"

"Don't forget the whip cream on top, please." Emily said in a childlike voice.

"No marshmallows?"

"I don't think it comes with marshmallows…" Emily said seriously.

"I was joking… I'm pretty sure they don't…"

"Oh, right."

Naomi left the room but returned quickly because she heard Emily call her back from down the hallway a few seconds later.

"What? Miss me too much to let me get you a _'coffee'_?"

"No… I just… I was wondering if you would pick up some marshmallows… you kind of made me in the mood for them…"

"Seriously?"

"It's your fault, you brought them up…" Emily chuckled.

"As you wish…" Naomi sighed, not really upset in the least.

"I love you Naoms…"

"No, you love _marshmallows and coffee_." Naomi laughed and left the room before Emily could retort back.

***BZZT***

Naomi laughed when she realized she was receiving a text from Emily, Katie had picked their mobiles up from the house and dropped them off earlier as a favor she owed Naomi. Emily must've just noticed her own on the bedside table.

**gf trumps food –xoxo ems**

Naomi sent a response while she exited the building. (She had decided to be a nice girlfriend and pick Emily up an actual _drinkable _coffee, since she couldn't imagine the ones offered at the hospital cafeteria would be much good…)

**Be back in a few, stopping at Starbucks… And I still think food is my toughest competition for your affection, babes. –Naoms**

**i guess it depends how good the food is ;) –xoxo ems**

**Maybe I shouldn't get you the expensive coffee… and stick to the nasty cheap stuff… -Naoms**

**and wht if i sed, the nasty cheap coffee trumps gf anyway ;) –xoxo ems**

**Then I'd be fucked… :( –Naoms**

**being fucked isn't so bad ;) –xoxo ems**

**Only you can make an emoticon dirty… lol. –Naoms**

**clearly u havnt txted cook b4 –xoxo ems**

**Fuck, I don't want to know. –Naoms**

**im fwding 1 of his mssges to u rite now –xoxo ems**

**Not opening it. –Naoms**

**chicken –xoxo ems**

**Pervert –Naoms**

**bawk bawk –xoxo ems**

**You can't make me. –Naoms**

**BAWK BAWK BAWWWK –xoxo ems**

**Uh-uh –Naoms**

**its just a pic, cmon do it –xoxo ems**

One minute later…

**Emily, that was a picture of Cook's dick with a smiley face on it… I don't think that counts as an emoticon… -Naoms**

**a smiley face is an emoticon, and his dick is very dirty… -xoxo ems**

**I really regret opening that text now… -Naoms**

**i was just solidifying ur gayhood –xoxo ems**

**Consider it 'solidified'… ugh. I'm disturbed. I'll never look at a smiley face the same way again. –Naoms**

**:) lol –xoxo ems**

**Bitch. Lol. –Naoms**

**:) they all cum to deh cookie munster in deh end –xoxo ems**

**Please! Stop! I'm scarred enough already… -Naoms**

**i think cook will b amused i got u 2 look at his dick. Lol. –xoxo ems**

**You think this is funny? –Naoms**

**yes :) –xoxo ems**

**I'm sending you a picture… -Naoms**

**K. :) –xoxo ems**

One minute later…

**BITCH. LOL –xoxo ems**

**I personally think my middle finger is cute. –Naoms**

**me 2, i like ALL ur fingers ;) –xoxo ems**

**You now owe me 2 pounds for dropping your coffee. –Naoms**

**did i make u blush? –xoxo ems**

**I'm not telling you. –Naoms**

**i did, didnt i? LOL –xoxo ems**

**cunt –Naoms**

**fingers, cunt… youre so dirty naoms ;) –xoxo ems**

**For fuck's sake, STOP IT! LOL. I'm getting weird looks from the people in the shop… -Naoms**

**luv u babes ;) –xoxo ems**

**I love you too. On my way back now, see you in a bit. –Naoms**

**I just added like that whole texting bit an hour after I wrote this. I apologize for my erm dirty mind. LOL. I'm so embarrassed. -.- the things I do for the sake of humor…**

**Back to their lovey-dovey-ness. Suppose the drug slip was a little bit of "drama" but not really… Considering Emily is going to be out of the hosp by next chapter anyways… **

**Please, um, let me know what you thought of this chapter in general… as I haven't written for this story in awhile and I'm a bit unsure of it… especially the, um, "hot stuff." At least what **_**I**_** consider to be such… **

**ALSO: I do have sad news, I'm going to be busy when I'm back home, so this chapter will be posted but I don't know when I'll be able to update next. It's hard enough to write this in NY with the worry that someone may read what's on my laptop… (I seem to be surrounded by a buncha homophobes… curious about what I write about all day so… WHOOPEE…) T_T**

**Tootles my loves… ^ (btw that last note wasn't a prompt for sympathy, just an update on my reality…)**


	21. Chapter 21: Surprise

**Right so… it's been awhile since I updated this story… only had the motivation to do so because a certain someone needed a bribe to take a French placement test, (not that she would have actually ditched it if I didn't offer her a bribe… but whatever, I'm nice like that.)**

**Here y'all go.**

**(I think it gets better the more you read… the more interesting and funny things happen later…)**

Chapter 21 – The Day After Previous Chapter

Emily tossed and turned on Naomi's couch. She had accepted the offer to stay at the blonde's home when she found out that Effy had actually moved in with Cook. They both were getting more details than they had desire to hear, but fuck it, at least they were happy. Not to mention, it was a mighty fine excuse for them to not have to go their separate ways, instead, they could spend their nights together.

The red-head was a bit sore from her fall the other night and the hospital hadn't given her anything stronger than aspirin, so the best she could do was groan in pain loud enough for her girlfriend to hear and come distract her.

"Hey, sleepyhead wakie, wakie!" Emily opened her eyes and smiled automatically when she saw Naomi was smiling brightly back at her. Memories of last night flooded her mind…

"Naoms, you spent twenty minutes last night telling me you enjoyed sleeping in and that I should only wake you if I was dying… don't you think you're going against all that by waking _me?" _

"You didn't say anything about yourself sleeping in, so by default there should be no problem that I woke you up this morning. In addition, I could argue that you weren't really sleeping… more in the stages of being groggily awake."

"Fuck sake. There's no winning with you. So what got a dozy cow, such as yourself, up bright and early?" Emily watched Naomi take a seat on one of the leather couch chairs next to her.

"I need to take you back to Coo-"

"Are you joking? They're probably fucking right now. I really don't need to barge in on them this early…"

"If you'd just let me finish Ems, I think you'd be more than happy to… go back to Cook's." Naomi smirked.

"Alright, go on then…" Emily pouted, showing her disinterest in returning to Cook's.

"You need to go back to Cook's so you can pack your thi-"

"You found me a place of my own?" Emily's voice was a mix of happiness and a tinge of sadness. In all honesty she would rather sleep on Naomi's couch, or the floor for that matter, than live in a place on her own. (And she also couldn't deny that she actually _had _enjoyed Cook's company.)

"Fuck sake, let me finish Emily or I'm not going to fucking tell you…"

"Sorry." Emily mumbled like a little school girl who had been told off.

"I didn't mean to yell, Ems. It's probably because it's early that I'm short-tempered, but fuck that, we need to get going, because you need to get packing… because I'm taking you on a vacation."

"What?"

"Jesus, when I finally got it out, you still didn't hear it. I said… we are going on a vacation."

"I got that. I just… you don't have to, Naoms. I know we made a little bet about entertaining me, but that could just involve buying me a fucking cupcake not some grand vacation…"

"Who said anything about a _grand _vacation?"

"I just assumed that, well, that you, um yo-"

"Emily, I'm only kidding… and for your information, this isn't about the bet completely. I mean it was the bet that got me thinking about it but, the point was you haven't been on a vacation because you moved out of your house and had to support yourself and be busy and all that. Personally, I haven't had a vacation in a long time because of schooling and building myself up to the place I am within the firm. So, it's been decided that we both are well worthy of a week of pure relaxation."

"You could just go yourself; you didn't need to bring me. I'd only get in the way…" Emily mumbled. She wasn't used to people doing such nice things for her. I mean this was far beyond anything that Naomi had done for her previous to this grand opportunity.

"Ems, where is this self-doubting nonsense coming from? You're my girlfriend, I fucking love you. And I have no intentions of going anywhere without you. I love you, girl." Naomi got up from her chair and moved to the couch where Emily was sat up. She held Emily's cheeks in her hands and rubbed her thumbs along her defined jaw then over her lips. She replaced her thumbs with her lips in only a few seconds, which were gratefully received by Emily.

Their kisses were soft and gentle, each one cementing the confidence Naomi had in their relationship. By the time they were through, they had their hand's caressing each other's faces as they breathed hard. "You're too nice to me."

"No such thing as being too nice, especially to my own girlfriend." Naomi smiled.

"I love you." Emily turned her face to kiss the blonde's palm before she returned her gaze to blue-smiling eyes.

"Good." Naomi smirked.

"Fuck you." Emily laughed.

"So, Emily Fitch, are you going to join me? It would be awfully rude to decline considering I've already bought the tickets and made the reservations and spent all night thinking of things to do while we're away."

"Do you even have to ask?" Emily pushed Naomi back down and climbed on top so she was sat on her girlfriend's toned waist. Her hair fell around her face like a curtain as she lowered herself until her cute little button nose gently brushed against Naomi's.

"I'll always ask. I'll never ever, ever, answer for you or make an assumption for you. I love hearing your voice, and I would never give away the chance to hear you use it."

"How do you always know what to say?" Emily bit her lip, holding back a smile.

"I'm a charmer. Although this cheesy-side you bring out of my will have to be tamed in public… it's rather embarrassing." Naomi winked playfully.

"I'd love to go to…um… wait, where are we going?" Emily realized Naomi hadn't actually said where she intended to take them.

"It's a surprise, babes."

"I thought you weren't a surprise sort of person."

"Not for myself, but I can't say I don't enjoy surprising… you."

"Stop being so cute..." Emily chuckled.

"M'kay." Naomi said very seriously that Emily was a bit caught off guard.

"No! I didn't mean it!"

"I was joking, Ems. Come here." She pulled Emily back down onto her and wrapped her arms around the red-heads neck. Naomi snuggled into the girl lying on top of her and sighed happily while closing her eyes. "Can we just stay like this forever?"

"Naoms, as much as I love cuddling with you, you said you woke me up this early because we had to get going… and by the looks of it we haven't really gotten anywhere…"

"We have a few hours before you actually need to start packing, I was just excited to tell you. It's too hard keeping a surprise around you."

"So… tell me where you're taking me?" Emily asked cheekily.

"Nice try, Ems."

Emily smiled to herself and got comfortable. She was going to have an easy time falling back to sleep now that Naomi was there to keep her warm. It was hearing the blonde's gentle breathing that allowed her to finally drift to sleep, all soothed. When they both woke up from their morning naps they were still wrapped in each other, perhaps even more so than when they fell asleep.

"Ems, it's eleven, we've got to go."

"Shit, but I'm so comfortable."

"The hotel we're staying will have a bed waiting for us that is a thousand times comfier than this couch."

"I'm not sleeping on this couch, Naoms." Emily chuckled.

"You're right… well, you'll be able to sleep on top of me at the hotel, too, if you want…"

"Fine… I'll get up. If you promise we get to share a bed…"

"Yes, we can share a bed, now up and at 'em. We've got some flight catching to do."

…

...

Emily knocked on the door hesitantly before biting her lip and pressing her ear against the door. "Doesn't sound like they're fucking…they have no reason to not answer…"

"Ems, don't you have a key?"

"Yeah, but what if the _are _fucking, I don't want to intrude…"

"Fucks sake." Naomi rolled her eyes and pulled her blackberry out of her back pocket. She quickly typed out a message and sent it, giving Emily a triumphant smile when it beeped with a response a second later. "Effy says we can come in…" Naomi moved passed Emily to open the door, however the door was locked. She turned back to Emily, "Key, please?"

Emily reached into her shirt, causing Naomi's mouth to fall open. The small hand pulled out a chain that Naomi hadn't noticed hanging around Emily's neck. At the end of the long silver links was a tarnished bronze key. Instead of taking the necklace off, Emily bent down until the chain was close enough for the key to reach into the hole. She twisted it before pulling it out and restoring it to it's place inside her shirt. When the brown eyes looked up they saw one of Naomi's eyebrows raised in question.

"I've lost five keys already… this seemed to be the most obvious solution… Problem?"

"No, not at all… Just won't trust you with anything important, that's all. Wouldn't want you to lose it…" Naomi chuckled. "Is there anything else you're hiding in there… that I _don't _know about?"

"You'll have to find that out for yourself, babes." Emily winked and opened the unlocked door. "What the fuck…"

"Um. Are you sure this is the correct room?" Naomi asked as her eyes explored the territory she had memorized the last time she picked up Emily.

Paint was splattered all over the walls, streaks noticeably stained on all the furniture, including the couch that was Emily's. There were food and drinks laying on every surface that wasn't covered by what was either stubs of spliffs or cigs. Glow sticks, mostly dim now were randomly poking out of places, some already connected into shapes of necklaces and bracelets. The ceiling fan had beer cans strung on each panel, dangling to a few inches from where Naomi's head would be.

They cautiously stepped further inside, to their right was the open archway of the kitchen. "What the fuck happened here…?" All of the items that had been in the kitchen had been arranged in a tower that touched the ceiling. The chairs and table were at the bottom, with spoons and bowls and everything else, at the top. At least five empty bags of chips were on the floor, what had been in them before was now shattered into little bits of yellow all over.

Emily's back was to Naomi when she heard her shriek. She turned around and saw Naomi staring at what could be no other than a chicken. A living chicken picking at the chips on the floor, clucking, flapping it's wings and everything. Naomi taking a step backwards and landing on a aluminum can made a noise that bothered the chicken.

Therefore, Naomi was now standing on the painted couch trying to avoid her ankles being pecked at by the angered chicken while Emily stood looking for a way to capture it. In her search she ended up opening the door to Cook's bedroom and standing frozen at what she saw. Well more so, at what she couldn't see… the room was clouded in a thick fog, she could hear giggling somewhere inside. Emily made an attempt to fan away some of it to see clearly but there was just too much and shitty ventilation so it wasn't doing anything to help.

"Cook, s'that you?"

"Emilio, welcome to Cookie's fuckhouse…. I mean funhouse." The giggling erupted again. One was much more feminine sounding.

"EMILY, COULD YOU PLEASE FUCKING DO SOMETHING?" The chicken was flapping it's wings and very close to getting onto the low height couch.

"Cook, why the fuck is there a chicken?" Emily shouted, trying to feel around the fog that was starting to make her head tickle.

"Why would there not be a chicken?" The giggling and childlike behavior was starting to piss Emily off. She gave up and tried to get out of the room seeing as there was no chance in Cook or what was most definitely Effy helping them.

"They're high as fucking kites in there." Emily crossed her arms and watched Naomi trying to climb onto the back of the couch.

"Emily, could you please save your unoriginal analogies for when I can fucking appreciate them?"

The red-head looked around the room for something, trying harder than before. She saw her suitcase was all sorts of colors it hadn't been previously… either she was starting to feel a bit high or Cook and Effy decided to color it. Either way she wasn't happy that all her shit was more than likely ruined, so in a fit of frustration she decided to take it out on the chicken. "FUCK OFF!" Emily chased after the white-feathers until it finally ran into the bathroom where Emily shut the door to lock it away from them.

"Fucking hell, since when do you get so pissed off?"

"They ruined my shit, they trashed the apartment, and they were getting fucking high while my girlfriend was getting attacked by a chicken… I think I had every right to be buggered."

"Right… we'll just get you some new shit, it'll be okay, Ems, I promise." Naomi stepped off the couch and wrapped her arms around Emily. She pulled away when Emily started giggling and looked into the brown eyes that looked a bit glassy now. "Fuck… not you too…"

"You were so fucking scared of that chicken, babes." Emily struggled to explain through her laughter.

"Oh, fuck off."

"Naomi, look at your shoes!" Emily's laughter was getting harder. The blonde looked down at her feet and saw that a bit of wet paint had smudged on them, but she couldn't see how it was as funny as Emily was making it to be.

"They're dancing… look they're doing the tango!"

"Fuck, this is going to be an interesting flight. You'll be higher than the fucking plane the whole time…"

Emily found Naomi's remark outrageously funny and was struggling to hold herself up while she clutched her stomach in hard laughter. "Fucking hell, better get out of here before I get a sniff of it like you did, can't have both of us like this…" Naomi took Emily's hand and let her out to the car. She buckled in the red-head who was eyeing everything up and finding the most random things funny.

Naomi just hoped that Emily would be back to normal in an hour when they arrived at the airport. She had even made a stop at a fast-food place to pick something up for her girl in attempts to return her to sanity. One short nap later, Emily was tired but standing herself up next to Naomi who was checking-in for them both.

"Now Em's I know it wouldn't be very hard to figure out where we are going, but I really want it to be a surprise, so could you avoid looking at the signs... and stuff."

"I guess, babes. Don't get yourself overworked, I'm happy enough that we are just leaving this place…" Emily yawned.

"Well someone's tired… it's a long plane ride so you'll get to finish off your nap."

"Sounds more than good." Emily cuddled into Naomi's shoulder in the area where they waited until their flight was ready to board. She didn't even notice any of the disapproving looks that some of the people were throwing their way as Naomi put her arm around her shoulders and played with her hair.

_**Later on the flight….**_

"I think I'm going to have a bit of a nap myself now…" Naomi mumbled as she closed her eyes and leaned on Emily who was in the seat beside her.

"But Naoms, I only just woke up, I'm going to be bored if you sleep now…" The blonde could hear the pouting in Emily's voice.

"Babes, I'm tired, entertain yourself." Naomi yawned, still not opening her eyes.

"Fine… " Emily sighed.

It was a few minutes later when she was just about to drift off when Naomi felt something tickle at the top of her knee. She shook her head and readjusted so she was away from the tickle-y feeling and would be able to fall asleep, like she had been. However, the tickle feeling returned to the place above her knee, she recognized there were five strokes at once, so it could be none other than Emily's hand. Assuming the best, she thought Emily was just comforting her and making contact, so she pushed again for sleep.

It was a couple more minutes later when the stroking went a little higher up her thigh. There was no way in hell she could fall asleep while Emily was doing this to her. She opened one of her eyes slightly, not to be caught and saw Emily's hand on her thigh while the red-head was looking out the window, seemingly not paying attention to her own hand. But by the way that there was a slight smirk on the girl's face, Naomi knew that Emily knew _exactly _what she was doing.

Not wanting to lose the game that was going on, Naomi nuzzled further into Emily and closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing back to a pace for sleep. She had to bite her lip to withhold a moan when Emily's hand moved to the top of her inner thigh. The rubbing was unbearable light but at the same time enough to unravel her. She opened her eyes and saw Emily watching her. Naomi quickly released her lip and lifted her arm to reach across Emily and shut the window.

However as she did so, she made sure her arm brushed across the skin right above Emily's chest. "The light is making it hard to sleep." Naomi says nonchalantly, before taking her arm back and laying it by her side, not missing the slight gasp Emily makes at the absence of contact. She shut her eyes again and waited for what was going to happen. Emily's hand had stopped stroking but it was just lying there. She was ready to shout because even if she hadn't intended it to be, this was much, much worse.

She felt Emily move a bit, never moving her hand though, until there was a whisper in her ear. "I'm so fucking hot for you right now…"

Naomi's eyes shot open and she sat straight up. Her eyes quickly scanned the seats and noticed that there were people staring at her sudden action. One of the elder men a row across asked if she was alright. The innocence in his question made her realize that nobody had noticed Emily's behavior. She quickly sent their worried looks away and returned her attention to her girlfriend.

She let out a shaky breath when she saw Emily was biting her lip in an incredibly sexy way that was showing off the way her lip was shaped so perfectly. "An-and what d-do you expect me to do about it?" Naomi stuttered in a whisper.

"Nothing… _yet._" The blonde watched helplessly as Emily unbuckled herself from her seat and brushed past Naomi, smirking down at her before disappearing down the plane.

Slightly panicking, Naomi's mind was racing. _Am I supposed to follow her? Will people realize? She didn't tell me which bathroom... Fuck, what if I go and she wasn't expecting me? Fucking shit. _Emily's words played back in her mind and sent her into a frenzy. There was no way she couldn't think dirty thoughts about what Emily wanted. Looking around to see if anyone was watching her she slowly unbuckled her seat, as casually as a person who's not thinking properly could.

As satisfied as she figured she could be, she nervously stood up and started walking down the aisle until she was in the middle of the huge plane where there were four small bathrooms. She inwardly cursed when she saw three of them were 'occupied.'

She lifted her hand up to knock but quickly brought it back down and attempted to casually lean against the wall when a man appeared in the little space between the bathrooms next to her. "Um, is that one broken or som'fin?" The man questioned Naomi.

"What?" Naomi asked confused.

"Are you waiting to use the bathroom?"

"Hm, oh, right. Yeah, I just. Yeah." She answered, trying to will away the blush that threatening to reveal her true motives. But, she still stood there looking away from the man.

"So it's broken, then?"

"Hm? What? Oh, yeah." Naomi was just answering anything to make this guy stop talking to her. She was debating just giving up on her plan to 'visit' Emily. Although she didn't really have a plan because she hadn't been expecting for there to be three bathrooms taken, she thought it would've been a bit obvious which one Emily was in… _Fucking hell. _

A woman entered the small space making it well crowded. "Is that one broken?" The woman asked the same question as the man.

"Yeah, just waiting for the next one…" The man answered her.

Naomi rolled her eyes away from them. The bathroom wasn't fucking broken, she just didn't need it. One of the doors opened and for a second Naomi's heart stopped when she realized it wasn't Emily. _Fuck, what now…? _

"You still need to go, then?" The man asked. _WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP? _Naomi nodded politely and shuffled into the bathroom closing the door behind her. The space was tight, only like three square feet of walking space, otherwise you'd be stepping in the toilet or standing in the sink. Naomi sighed and banged her head against the wall frustrated with herself.

"You alright in there?" She heard the man ask from outside the door. She realized she had hit her head a little too hard on the wall and they most definitely heard.

"Um, yeah, I'm alright."

"I've got some pills if you're having trouble, love." The woman called out, probably standing right by the door.

"I'm fine, thanks!" _Fuck sake. _

Naomi heard a knock on the door and clenched her fists a little. She was getting sick of these people really quickly. "I said I'm FINE." Naomi shouted…

"You sure about that?"

Naomi swung open the door and saw a smirking Emily standing there, the others were gone, probably in the other bathrooms now. Unsure what to do she just stood there until Emily pushed Naomi back against the wall and shut the door behind her. "Sounded like you were having rough time." Emily rose her eyebrow and stepped closer to Naomi so that they were almost touching.

"A bit." Naomi looked into the brown eyes that never failed to grab her full focus. Her gaze lowered to the lips that were slowly coming closer and closer until they were touching her own. Emily's hands were tracing up and down Naomi's arms while they kissed. When the smaller girl removed her lips from Naomi's and started kissing down her jaw to her neck, the blonde couldn't help but let out a small gasp and grab at Emily's shoulder blades for something to stabilize herself with.

She bit her lip to hold back the sounds of pleasure that would've erupted from her throat when Emily starting placing open-mouth kisses and nipping lightly at her neck and along her collarbone. She felt warm hands creep under her shirt, thumbs trace the tight skin around her navel, sending shivers down her spine.

"Emily…" Naomi sighed in bliss.

"Sh, it's okay." Emily whispered against her stomach, her hot breath causing Naomi to open her tightly shut eyes and look down, not having noticed when Emily had moved lower. Her hands tangled into Emily's hair when she felt the girl's tongue lick at the visible skin between kisses. She had her eyes on Emily the whole time, and watched Emily stand up and bite her lip shyly. "I just really needed that."

"But you didn't even…" Naomi tried to talk but she was too worked up to get much out coherently.

"It was enough for now. Just the thought of how it'll be later did the trick." Emily winked and left Naomi standing in the bathroom alone.

"What the fuck…" Naomi looked up in attempts to calm herself down. Emily was just being unfair… she pushed off the wall and washed her face in attempt to make the flush of her skin go away. There wasn't much success but it was going to have to do. She waited a few minutes before exiting the bathroom, letting out a sigh of relief that no one was around, and sat down next to Emily who was now watching a movie on the screen in the seat in front of her.

After she re-fastened her seatbelt she nuzzled back into Emily, more tired than before, and smiled when Emily's hand wrapped around her own. She felt a kiss on top of her head right before she finally fell asleep.

**SO. That's all you get for now. "WHOT A TEASE" lol.**

**Sorry. Hope the chap was good. Review please… er hope you liked it.**


	22. Chapter 22: Decisions, Decisions

**Thanks everyone… reviews were lovely. So um. I'm a bit, well shy about this one because it's a grand step in their relationship and it's a little bit been done before, but I'm doing it in my way, with my own character and what not so I really hope I can make you fall in love with them… So that's as much a hint you're going to get… beyond that it should be obvious what the result will be, as I can find no way to **_**not **_**make it so blatant. **

**Oh, and please accept my lack of updates by enjoying two updates in one day… (not to mention the are both long! No cheats!) xD**

**With that being said, here you go. **

**AAAAAAAGH. So I'm incredibly nervous about this chapter, it's probably too soon and everything blah blah. Please don't hate it? D: (I'm not talking about sexytime folks. You'll have to wait awhile longer…)**

Ch 22: Business

The local time was very late at night when they arrived at their destination, and despite their naps both were very tired just from the exertion of the flying in general. Naomi prodded Emily awake even though she had only falling asleep about fifteen minutes ago, "Emily, you slept through the landing, we're the last ones still on the plane, we have to get off now."

"Mmm?" Emily's eyes blinked a few times before she looked around at the emptiness.

"Come on, we'll go straight to the hotel and get back to sleep. Fortunately, our sleep schedule's won't be too off. Ready to see where I've brought you?"

"My mind is excited but my body doesn't want to move…"

Naomi shook her head then leaned over to unbuckle Emily. She grabbed Emily's backpack and through it over her shoulders then took her briefcase in one hand while grabbing Emily's hand in the other. "C'mon sleepyhead, you're turning worse then me…"

Reluctantly, Emily got up and nodded politely while Naomi thanked the pilot and flight attendants on their way out. They trudged up the corridor into that attached to the plane and exited the doorway. The first thing Emily noticed were the huge crowds of people who looked like they'd been waiting impatiently to board the plane. Then there were the American accents, loud and evident in all the chatter amongst the people on their phones, people talking to their children, people making acquaintances, basically, everyone.

Oddly, it wasn't the giant sign that said 'Welcome to New York', that made Emily aware of where they were vacationing. It was a group of little girls following an instructor in the opposite direction of Naomi and Emily, all of them had been clad in 'I 'heart' NY' t-shirts… She looked up to Naomi who instantly realized Emily was aware of where they were. Nothing more than a smile was shared, both were admittededly very tired, just wanting to get their bags and leave.

They saw an African man dressed up in a nice suit standing by the electronic doors holding up a sign, 'Campbell-Fitch' once they had finally collected Naomi's luggage. (Emily's still in Cook's room, trashed and left behind.) When they approached him, he checked Naomi's I.D. before asking them to follow him in an unmistakably French accent. "Welcome to the Great Apple, if you'll just follow me, the limo is waiting for you in the 'lot D'. Here, allow me." He took Naomi's bag and her backpack despite her politely objecting. He did look a bit odd in his suit wearing Emily's purple backpack, however it just increased Emily's smile a bit more.

"To the Trump Hotel as you originally intended? Or would you like to stop somewhere to eat first?" He asked through a window separating the front and back once they were all in the limo.

"I think we better get Miss Fitch to bed…"

"Of course, she looks mighty tired. Pretty nevertheless, but tired."

"Thanks." Naomi answered for Emily who had her head laying in the blonde's lap. The limo ride was a bit lengthy considering the traffic, however Naomi managed to stay awake and entertained by talking to the incredibly kind driver. Sure he had mistaken the _'Big Apple' _by calling it the _'Great Apple' _but his knowledge of all the places they should go was wide and well-thorough. A couple times Naomi actually took notes on her blackberry, not wanting to forget.

"Excuse me, Miss Campbell, Miss Fitch, you're bed awaits." The driver had opened the door for the girl's who had both fallen asleep in the end. Naomi could see her stuff was already sitting inside the hotel on a bellboy cart through the glass window. She nudged Emily until she woke and brought her inside to wait while she went back out to pay the driver.

Naomi cursed inwardly when she realized she forgot to exchange her British money to American. "It is alright, the hotel has an exchange. I do not mind waiting." Naomi nodded appreciatively and apologized before running inside, exchanging and coming back out. She handed him a nice tip which he looked like he was about to reject, "Please, take it, you did plenty more than drive us with all that information. You could probably be a better tour guide than the ones they advertise in the city…"

"Thank you…" He smiled, "Have a good night, Miss Campbell. I know this will be a most special time for you and your woman."

"You um, noticed?" Naomi couldn't help but ask.

"It is in your eyes and your voice. Both go soft around her, and from what I could tell from your sleepy girl, she enjoys having you around. Your love is a lot more powerful than most of the people I see here everyday."

"That's um, really sweet." Naomi blushed. She looked inside and saw Emily sitting on the cart with their stuff waiting for her with her head resting on her hands.

"Anytime…" The man was about to get in his limo but changed his mind, "Miss Campbell, I'd like to offer you my services for the rest of your stay, if you'd like. I just cannot stress how much more of a joy it is to drive the both of you than the average all business people I get who have no interest in my stories…"

"You _did _have some good stories. I'd be happy to accept your services. Call me, Naomi."

"Thomas, here's my card. I'm available twenty-four- seven. I run my own limo so you should have no problem contacting me as that is my personal number."

"Thanks, Thomas."

"Goodnight, Miss Campbell. Send sweet dreams to your lady." He nodded before climbing back into his limo and driving away.

Naomi stood there a moment taken a bit aback at the kindness he showed. She quickly remembered Emily and went inside to check them in. Fortunately it was an incredible hotel so the process was very quick and it only took ten minutes before they were lying in a cozy bed in pajamas. They hadn't even bothered exploring the rooms they were so knackered, just straight to bed.

With arms wrapped around each other's waists and heads firmly planted on fluffy pillows, bodies covered in a heavy comforter, they was not really more than a minute taken to even think about getting heated. They just snuggled up, kissed goodnight and went to sleep.

Naomi tried to slip out of the bed without waking Emily, the morning light was peeking through the windows. She had already texted Thomas to meet her, ten minutes ago. She opened the zipper slowly, trying to minimize the noise before pulling out a pair of simple jeans and a grey hoodie. Although, honestly, despite her efforts to be smooth, she ended up stubbing her toe on the four-poster bed and waking up the red-head anyway.

"Naoms, where you off to? Come back to bed…" Emily mumbled.

"I'd love to but I just kind of have a tiny bit of business I needed to do real quick. I wanted to get it done first thing in the morning and be back before you woke up so we could properly enjoy the rest of our time here without anything getting in the way…"

"Business? I thought this was a vacation…" Emily crawled across the bed and rested her chin on Naomi's shoulder, (Naomi had sat down at the end of the bed to cradle her stubbed toes.)

"It's just one thing Ems, I promise."

"What kind of business…?"

"I-have-to-visit-an-orphanage." Naomi jumbled up the words quickly, hoping Emily wouldn't question her, just nod and go back to sleep.

"An orphanage?" Emily was surprised, quickly becoming more curious. "What for?"

"It's a long story…" In other words, Naomi didn't really want to explain this early in the day.

"So tell me the short version." Emily smirked.

"Someone I know adopted from there and then happened to tell me about the really shitty conditions, and I've been meaning to visit to drop of a check to help them out a bit…"

"Oh, _that _sort of business?"

"Well… yeah. I mean I had problems sleeping knowing that the children there were living so poorly until I decided I was going to help them… I mean it's not like I can adopt them all, so the next best thing was to make them a better place to stay until they found a new home."

"Can I come?"

"You _want _to?" Naomi furrowed her eyebrows, this was something she was so passionate about that she just assumed other people would be bored by it, she never really told many people about her charity work, didn't feel like boasting about the fact that she was capable of helping others and did so on a regular basis.

"Yes, I'd love to. I've yet to see this side of you…" Emily placed a kiss on Naomi's cheek, relaxing both of them.

"Damn, would've slept in and done it later if I knew you'd want to come… Well then, get dressed Thomas is downstairs waiting to take us."

"Thomas?"

"The driver from last night."

"He was nice."

"You were asleep."

"You thought I was asleep." Emily chuckled.

"You cheeky cow, you were listening the whole time without even telling me you were up? I didn't move the whole ride, for you."

"Whoops." Emily placed another kiss on Naomi's cheek. "I'll be ready in a minute, I'll meet you downstairs, go grab us some coffee from the breakfast area…"

"Sure thing, boss."

"Anytime, babes."

Naomi got up and left after one last lingering look at Emily who started to undress. She didn't stay long enough to really see anything, just enough to remember Emily was hers and to admire her that little bit more.

"Good morning, Miss Fitch! Sleep well?"

"I slept wonderfully, Thomas, thanks." He opened the door for them and allowed the girls to slide in with their coffees, before shutting the door behind them.

"To Everstone Orphanage, you said?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright, it may be a bit of a ride, it out of the city."

"Thanks, Thomas."

"No problem!"

They arrived at a house that looked like it was falling apart from the outside. There were wooden boards nailed to random places probably to block holes, and their only sign looked like the children had misspelled the name of the place on a piece of cardboard.

"You sure you want to come with me, Emily? It might be a bit hard to see…"

"I know you're going to make it better, Naoms, so I think I'll be alright."

Emily took Naomi's hand, sensing it was actually her girlfriend who was having a bit of nerves. They were standing in front of the door when Naomi looked to Emily.

"We're only here to drop off a check, okay? They're going to be cute and all over us, and you're going to want to take them all home, but we can't. I need you to say you won't throw a tantrum or feel terrible if we just leave without them. A check is the best thing we can do for them." The last thing was a lie, and they both knew it, but Emily nodded and squeezed Naomi's hand a bit tighter.

She knocked on the door and was happy to see a nice looking older woman open it. "Well, hello. Come inside, can I help you with something?"

"Can I have a word with Mrs. Potts?"

"That would be me, follow me down here. Mind the toys, there isn't very much place for the children to put them. In the back, here." Mrs. Potts showed them to two seats in front of a desk, the cushioning on them was already torn at the seams revealing chunks of foam beneath the stained fabric. The elder woman took a seat on the other side of a desk that was lopsided, on a wooden rickety chair. Papers were cluttering every surface available for holding something.

"How can I help you, young ladies."

"I actually have a friend who has adopted a child from here and I wa-" Naomi started.

"Oh really! Who?" The woman got all excited.

"Jeremy was his name I think, by um, Doreen and Michael Gatinio…"

"Oh lovely little Jeremiah, what a charmer he was, I knew from the moment they met him they were going to be a wonderfully happy family. He had them wrapped around his little finger, if I say so myself. How's he doing?"

"Great, I think." Mrs. Potts sensed Naomi's desire to just get the words out so she stopped interrupting her. "I actually came here because I wanted to ad-, fuck, sorry, my mind's all jumbled up now."

"That's alright dear, what was it you meant to say?"

"I wanted to donate a check to help you out."

"No." The woman gasped and lifted her hand to her mouth.

"No?"

"I just can't fathom it, love. I'm sorry, didn't mean it like that. You know these children…" Mrs. Potts decided to tear up, Emily had to bite her lip to not cry either. "They just deserve it so much, you know. Not all of them get adopted as quickly as I'd hope and I just wished they could go to a better orphanage, but all the other ones are full so I just have this place so they don't end up on the streets. They're so loving and capable of learning, I just, I can't believe you can help us. Even a little would go such a long way."

Naomi was touched by how much this woman genuinely felt so selfless about the children, knew that this was going to be the best charity she'd ever given. She reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Mrs. Potts shaking hand.

"I don't want to get this all wet…" Mrs. Potts chuckled wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "Lord, have mercy. No! What? This is too much, love, you need to support yourself before helping others… I can't take this much from just one person…"

Emily looked between Naomi and Mrs. Potts having no clue what the amount was. She nearly choked when she saw the check after Mrs. Potts let go of it and got up off her chair to squeeze the life out of Naomi in a hug. 'To Everstone Orphanage, $300,000.' The red-head hadn't even realized that Naomi had so much money, let alone was the type of person who could give that type of money away. Before she could think anything else she was being swept into a hug, "Thank you so much, thank you so much…"

The woman let go of the small girl who had struggled to breath, Mrs. Potts was on the heftier side as it were. "You have to meet the children!" She shouted excited. "I won't take no for an answer, you just have to see the delight on their faces when I tell them the good news! I want you to know this isn't going unappreciated." Before Naomi had a chance to decline her and Emily's hands were being taken and pulled into another room down a narrow hallway.

The room was larger than any of the others they had gone through, mattresses and sheets were spread across the room and there were around twenty children, none looking over the age of ten. They all looked up when they saw they had entered the room. An older looking kid in the back stood up, "Are you okay, Mrs. Potts?"

"Of course, Brian."

"Then why're you crying?" Another kid asked.

"Tears of joy, love…" Mrs. Potts grip on Emily and Naomi's hand got a little tighter.

"Why?" Called out another young and confused child.

"I have good news to tell all of you. You see these to lovely woman here?"

The kids all nodded profusely.

"They just gave us a lot of money and we're going to be able to stay in a much nicer home now."

"Can we buy new toys?" One of them shouted.

"Yes! All the toys in the world!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed.

"What about new beds, do we all get our own beds then?"

"A bed for each of you! With comfy clean sheets and cozy blankets and fluffy pillows for everyone!"

Naomi and Emily couldn't help but smile and feel happy at the excitement passing through all the children who were shouting out questions, each of their faces lighting up at the answers. It took awhile for all of them to calm down, but Mrs. Potts sent them all off to play so she could talk some more to the other two adults. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this for the children. I can't thank you enough!" Her smile was large and probably expressed more happiness than anyone in the world could.

"It's no problem at all, I'm glad I could help."

Mrs. Potts looked back to the children and frowned. Emily and Naomi saw this instant change in the woman's demeanor. "What's wrong?"

"Andrew 's having another bad day." She sighed sadly.

Both the girl's followed her gaze until they saw what she was looking at. There was a little boy with his arms wrapped around his knees that were pulled to his stomach. "He's been here for almost two years, and all throughout he's been the hardest one to please. I don't blame him though, he had a harsh background. Was taken from his mum, a heroine addict, when he was two years old, got a memory of an elephant that one, he doesn't want to forget her or play with the other kids, keeps to himself."

"That's a shame." Naomi covered her mouth, embarrassed by what came out.

"Why don't you try talking to him?" Mrs. Potts asked curiously.

"Me?" Naomi coughed nervously.

"I think he might like you."

"No, no. Kids don't like me…"

"Oh quit being a coward Naoms, go talk to Andrew." Emily gave her girlfriend a little push in the direction of the corner of the room where he was seated. The blonde could sense the two other adults watching her, but none of the kids seemed to care that she was carefully stepping through their place.

She was close enough for the kid to realize she was standing in front of him. Naomi bit her lip when she saw the shade of his eyes, they were the most sparkling blue she had ever seen, She hadn't even thought such an eye color was possible. Much lighter than her own… And it certainly wouldn't be expected with the way his hair was the darkest shade of black.

"Can I help you with something?" The boy mumbled at her, a bothered feeling audible.

"I um, don't think so." Naomi turned around and saw the two woman nodded encouragingly and giving her thumbs up. She turned around and rolled her eyes, not missing when the boy laughed at her action. She smiled a little and sat down next to him, mimicking his position.

"Did they tell you to talk to me?" He asked.

"Yes, they think I can make you happy." Naomi scrunched her face up in doubt.

"Do _you _think you can make me happy?"

"Not if you don't want me to." Naomi shrugged nonchalantly, feigning disinterest.

"Well, go on, give me a go."

"What?" Naomi chuckled in disbelief.

"Do a card trick or something. Or make a funny face, they always do that like I'm some baby…"

"You're a bit big for a baby."

"I think so too." He smiled then quickly realized he was doing so and stopped when Naomi caught him.

"So 'big boy' what's got your knickers in a knot?" Naomi sighed.

"Today's my birthday."

"You should be happy then!" Naomi looked down at him; her fingers were playing with the edge of her sleeves without her realizing it as she spoke to him.

"Would you be happy celebrating your birthday in this shithole?" He tested Naomi, looking her straight in the eye when he swore.

Naomi bit her lip to try and contain her laugh, but she ended up snorting.

"HA! You snorted!" Andrew started giggling at Naomi, who too, was no longer able to hold in her laugh any longer. When they caught their breath they both looked up to see Emily and Mrs. Potts still watching them, talking. "What do you think they're saying?" He whispered to Naomi, looking up at her.

"I think they're saying something about… your shirt." Naomi had randomly decided on something.

"And what exactly is wrong with my shirt?" He asked, looking down at the orange and green sweater that was a bit too big for his small size.

"Probably something about how it looks like you're being swallowed by a monster, the way it's so large on you."

"My sweater's not a monster!" The boy laughed tugging at his sweater and letting it go to show it was lifeless the way it fell back onto his skin.

"You may be right, but see that girl over there?" She pointed to Emily who wasn't watching them anymore, just talking to Mrs. Potts in some deep conversation.

"Yeah. I'd have to be blind not to see her."

"Oi! What do you mean by that little lad?" Naomi gave him a light tap on the arm with the back of her hand.

"She's cute, and her red-hair stands out, a lot."

"Ey, don't you be stealing my girlfriend…"

"Your girlfriend? Like your friend that is a girl?"

Naomi frowned, "No, I love her, you know, like a prince loves their princess." She watched the boy making calculations in his head before smiling.

"You're a lucky girl." He decided. "Now what were you going to tell me about her?"

Naomi's frown quickly disappeared, she leaned in and cupped her hand around her ear, smiling when he brought his head against his shoulder when she started whispering. "That tickles!" He giggled.

"Well it's a secret, so I've got to tell you a secret."

Andrew's eyes lit up with an adorable curiosity she had only seen on Emily's face before. "A secret! Tell me!"

"Hold still," Naomi leaned against the boy again and tried to make it tickle him less, "She's afraid of a little boys in sweaters… I think you should go scare her."

"Okay." A devilish little grin spread across her face, Naomi bit her lip not to laugh.

"Alright you stay behind me so they don't see you, and be very quiet until you're ready to scare her, okay?"

"I'm ready!" He squealed excitedly.

Naomi got up as quietly as possible, winking and motioning with her finger for Emily to be quiet when she met the brown eyes. Emily somehow understood and pretended not to notice the little boy that was tip-toeing behind the tall-blonde as they got closer.

"Oh dear, where's Andrew?" Mrs. Potts asked when she saw Naomi had returned.

"THE SWEATER MONTSER ATE HIM! RAWRR! I'm gunno eat'chu!" He popped out from behind Naomi, and Emily faked surprise that was very convincing for the little boy. He made little claws with his hands and stepped forward until she was backed against the wall.

"Oh no! Please don't eat me!"

"Sorry, you're cute, but I'm hungry!" Andrew ran to her and wrapped his arms around her before rubbing his nose into her tummy and making eating noises. It was having the effect of tickling Emily, he quickly realized, and started doing it faster until Emily was laughing hysterically and falling onto the floor with him on top.

"Save some for me, 'Sweater Monster'!" Naomi reached over Andrew who was now tickling with his hands, and helped her. The three of them were all laughing.

"Please, Mrs. Potts! Help me!" Emily tried to shout between breaths.

"Enough children, we don't want Emily here having an accident, right Andrew?"

"Okayyy." The boy climbed off of Emily disappointed and stood next to Naomi as the blonde extended her hand and pulled her girlfriend up. "Mrs. Potts can I make my birthday wish now?" He asked.

"You haven't had your cake yet, love."

"I don't need a silly cake to make a wish."

"Alright, go on then, make your wish Andrew, if you want."

Naomi looked at Emily like a deer caught in headlights. She was dreading what this little boy was about to say, but Emily quickly gave her an angry look and then smiled at the boy. Naomi's stupid insecurities and worries were not allowed to get in the way of this child's happiness, that was definite by the look of Emily.

"I wish I got adopted today," he turned to Naomi and Emily, "by you."

"Oh dear, Andrew… we spoke about this…" Mrs. Potts took Andrew in her arms and pulled him close. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to have him put you on the spot, if I saw that coming I would've done something to prevent it."

"It's fine, do you mind if I just have a word with Naoms?" Mrs. Potts nodded, and Emily took Naomi outside. The second they were out the door the blonde started hyperventilating. "For fucks sake, calm down, Naomi."

"Emily, what am I supposed to do now?" Naomi was rubbing her hands together furiously, she was going crazy, her desire to just get into the limo was becoming overpowering.

"Stop that, you need to think normally. Where's that brilliant Naomi, I love?"

"Right here…" Naomi whispered.

"Good. Now tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking… that I don't know what I want. I mean I can't adopt right now, you're my girlfriend, we're not married, I'm not in the place in life to have kids I just can't be forced into this Emily…" Naomi looked at the smaller girl pleadingly to just let her free.

"Naomi, nobody is forcing you into anything."

"But what about you, I don't know what you're thinking…"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I think he's a wonderful child who deserves a family. I don't know if that's us, I don't know if we're ready, but he's damn well adorable."

Naomi smiled, "Did you see his eyes?"

"Yeah, they beautiful. Remind me of yours…" Emily smiled back.

"What do we do, Emily…?" Naomi sighed.

"I have no clue, but I don't think it'd be rational to make this decision in one day… it wouldn't be fair if we woke up tomorrow and changed our minds. Need to give it some proper thought."

"Alright, so we aren't, you know what?"

"I don't think it'd be smart, not today." Emily frowned.

"I guess I should go tell her then…"

"That would be the responsible thing to do… Naoms, would you mind if I waited outside. I know it's not really fair but, I think I'd give in for the both of us if I went in." Emily said sadly.

"Right, yeah, sure. I'll be back in a minute." With a deep breath Naomi re-entered the house and looked around for signs of Mrs. Potts. It would be easiest if she could talk to the woman and not see Andrew again, however life never treated Naomi easily. She found them in what must've been the kitchen, the boy was sitting on the counter crying while Mrs. Potts was rubbing his back.

"Sh, it's okay, love. You'll be fine, I promise."

Naomi cleared her throat awkwardly to grab their attention, regretfully saw the boy's eyes light up and a smile spread across his face when he rubbed the wetness of his cheeks away as a response to seeing her in the doorway.

"Mrs. Potts, could I have a word with you?"

"Sure, the office, hun?"

"Yeah that would be great."

"Go wash your face Andrew, I'll see to you in a minute." She helped the boy off the counter and chuckled lightly when he ran towards one of the bathrooms, practically skipping with joy. Naomi was really beginning to regret coming back inside and being responsible.

They sat back down in the office, "Naomi, if you want my honest opinion, I don't think it would be wise to adopt him right on the spot, I can see that you do like him, but you should definitely think about it first."

"Funny, that's what Emily said…" Naomi mumbled.

"She's a wise girl." Mrs. Potts smiled.

"Can I make an offer?"

"What exactly do you mean Naomi?"

"I want to take him out for the day, for his birthday. I think just spending time with him would help me come around… I want to come around, you know…"

"That's an unusual request, I don't know if it's the most legal thing to do without being a proper guardian, however, I'm assuming you already know that; Emily informed me you were a lawyer…"

"Please, can you just do this one little favor for Andrew, he's having a bad day, y'know?"

"You know I'd do anything for these kids… that's probably why you even said that. You're just as smart as you're girlfriend, I'm sure of it… which is why I think I'm going to let you do this. But you can only do this once, and you either have to take him the next day or leave him, because if this turns into a regular thing it'll complicate things for Andrew and break his heart. I care about that boy and I know you are well capable of making him happy, but I swear if you hurt that little boy, you'll regret it."

"Understood, I'll just give you my contact information, we'll probably just be going to the city that's all, show him around do fun things, give him a good birthday."

"Sounds fine, hun. Andrew you can come in now."

"What?" Naomi turned around and saw a blushing Andrew who had been clearly eavesdropping step inside the room, looking down.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"That's okay Andrew, we forgive you. Now go get dressed in something a little cooler, it's hot outside."

"Does this mean I'm going?" He jumped up excitedly.

"Mhm, now go change qui-"

Andrew zoomed out of the room and returned less than a minute later nearly tripping because he was still in the process of slipping on his orange shorts. They were getting stuck on his foot and he couldn't untangle them. Naomi smiled and helped him out before telling Mrs. Potts they'd be back by seven at night, if that was okay.

"Only because it's your birthday, young man. Make sure you're on your best behavior, use your manors and don't scratch yourself in public."

"Yes Mrs. Potts. Can we go now?" He looked up at Naomi then to Mrs. Potts, unsure who's decision it was.

"Go on, have a good time, I'll see you later."

Naomi nearly fell over when Andrew grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. Emily was leant against the wall staring at their hands before looking at Naomi questioningly.

"Don't worry, I'm only coming for the day."

"Oh?" Emily asked, a smile spreading across her face. In that moment Naomi knew she made the right decision.

"Yes, it's my birthday, remember?"

"Of course, how could I forg-"

"WHAT IS THAT? Is that a car?" The boy pulled them to the black limo parked in front of the house.

"It's called a limo, Andy." Emily caught the nickname that slipped out of Naomi's mouth but didn't say anything.

"Cool! Do we get to go inside?"

"Yes, you get to go for a long fun ride inside." Thomas appeared opening the door for the three of them. "Nice to meet you, sir, I'm Thomas, the limo driver."

"Woah, is that candy?" Andrew spotted a small compartment below one of the seats neither of the girls had seen before. It was filled with colorful boxes and cans of soda.

"Only the best tasting candy there is."

"Can I have some?" He turned to Naomi.

"Yes, but not too much, I don't want you getting a tummy-ache before we even actually go anywhere. C'mon climb in, little lad."

The boy hopped in, followed by the two others.

"To the city?" Thomas asked when he was back in the driver's area. Andrew was small enough to stand and not hit his head on the ceiling, so he walked over by the window to where Thomas was.

"Why is there a window inside of the limo?"

"So you can talk to me and I can talk to you, if you want."

"That's so… cool!" Andrew smiled enthusiastically, "Does it open and close like car windows?"

"Mhm. See?" Thomas started making it go up and down.

"Wow, I want to be a limo driver when I grow up…"

"That would be… 'cool'." Thomas laughed. "To the city, ladies?" He asked again.

"Yeah, Time Square please. Thank you, Thomas." Naomi answered. "Sit down Andrew, don't want you falling once he starts driving."

"Okayyy…" He sat down between the two girls with a pile of small boxes of candy stacked in his lap. The only reason Naomi didn't object about it being too much was because the boy had decided to open every single one and to only take one from each for a taste. Every time he found one he liked he would make Emily taste one, Naomi had told Andrew early on she wasn't so keen on candy.

The ride went smoothly, the time mostly spent by Thomas telling funny childhood stories that sent Andrew giggling. They wouldn't be considered the funniest to an adult, but Naomi and Emily were joining in the laughter because of the way Andy found everything so hilarious and never getting bored of what Thomas had to say.

"You ready birthday boy for your day in the city?" Naomi asked when they parked. She didn't even wait for Thomas to open the door, she just got out herself and helped the other's climb out. She hadn't found it ever really necessary for Thomas to do such pointless things she could do herself. In fact she wouldn't be driving around in a fancy limo if Emily, and now Andrew, weren't finding it fun.

"I've never been to the city, before."

"Well, now's the time, oooh, let's go see a play! How about that, Andy, you want to see a play? Emily asked taking the boy's small hand in her own. He looked up at the tall buildings at the New York people rushing around the pavement before finally looking back at them an answering.

"That would be cool." He smiled cheekily.

**Long chapter, eh?**

**SO PLEASE tell me you like Andrew? I find myself increasingly jealous of the author's who make Naomily children so loveable… I dunno, I've always wanted to make my own. I thought Andrew was adorable and hope you find him the same….**

**Review please? That would be really… 'cool' of you.**


	23. Chapter 24: Knackered

**Yes, it's real. A new chapter.**

"Goodnight Andrew." Emily tucked the little boy into the cot they ordered from the hotel's room service. The little boy was nestled snuggly between the crisp white sheets. His eyes were already sealed shut, too long were they open exploring all the wonders and sights the city offered. The red-head turned around quietly only to nearly shriek, her mouth quickly covered by the Naomi who had surprised her.

Emily smiled and allowed the hand that had covered her mouth to take her own and lead her to the giant bed waiting for them in the other room. She released the narrow light fingers that had been threaded with her own and plopped herself onto the fluffiness of the comforter. Shortly after her, the bed shook slightly at Naomi's identical plop beside her. For a few silent minutes they stared into each other's eyes, just smiling, propping their heads on their elbows.

The smaller one gave in first and let herself fall onto her back and closed her eyes. "I'm knackered." She mumbled. The blonde had scooted closer towards her girlfriend until her body was pressed against warmth. She lifted her hand and lightly brushed a hair out of Emily's face, only making Emily's smile with still closed eyes, widen. "That would make sense, Ems. I think we could leave tomorrow and say we've seen every museum, park, and ice cream shop that New York has to offer…" Naomi smiled when she realized Emily's smile still grow bigger, probably imagining one of the numerous times they had gotten ice cream.

It had seemed much of a game, between Andrew and Emily, of who could spot the most ice cream stores. And further, they each would have to taste the ice cream to make sure it was a "proper" ice cream store. At one point, the two of them noticed that Naomi was not partaking in the game and deciding to attack her with a double-scoop cone until she was a royal mess and had to make a ten minute delay to clean herself off before the next museum.

It was at that moment, as Naomi was brushing Emily's hair to the side, and Emily was taking a deep sigh of relaxation that the vibrating of a cell-phone on wood interrupted the peace. "Bollocks." Emily mumbled, knowing it was hers. "Naoms… could you…?" The brown eyes fluttered open and she smiled her best please-do-me-just-this-one-favor-and-I'll-be-your-best-friend-smile. Naomi rolled her eyes, "I swear if you don't stop smiling like that I'm going to have to either become your slave or gauge my eyes out to be a woman of free will…" "Oh, don't do that, I love your eyes." Emily smirked, knowing she won the battle already. "Right, I'll get you your phone, but what's in it for me?" Naomi smirked back, not wanting to lose completely.

"Is a kiss a fair deal?"

Naomi's gulp was fairly obvious, perhaps the bed had been a bit too comfortable. She nodded and left the room, returning impossibly quick and restoring herself beside the red-head. Emily flipped open her phone, "It's Katie, I should call her back…" Naomi sighed dramatically, knowing that Emily would know it wasn't honest frustration, and flipped onto her back staring at the ceiling.

She let out a small yelp of surprise when Emily had snapped her phone shut and topped Naomi. "I did promise a kiss." She leaned down, her red hair circling them as her pink lips drew closer. The softness of their pressing lips brought a wave of heat over each of them, making them pull away from each other to gasp for air. "Decent." Naomi managed to joke, but the look Emily was giving her enough reason to not say anything more. Emily bent back down and returned to kissing Naomi, moving away from Naomi's lips and now covering her neck. Each of them jumped in surprise when they felt the bed vibrate to their left. Emily's mobile went off again. This time it was Naomi muttering "bollocks" under her breath.

"Sorry Naoms, it might be important." Emily climbed off and sat down next to Naomi, leaning against the backboard as she redialed her twin.

"Hey Katie...Oh my god, I'm so sorry, do you need me to come?..." Naomi may not have loved Katie, but she did eye Emily with concern, hearing only one side of the conversation was making her wonder what was happening back in England. "Wait, Katie, breath. You know there are alternatives, you're not the only one who has had this problem…" Emily was eyeing the other room, nodding her head. Naomi smiled slightly knowing it was a bad habit of Emily's. Her girlfriend frequently forgot that her answer couldn't actually be seen if she didn't actually say yes or no and instead nodded or shook her head. She was about to reach out to take Emily's hand when her girlfriend climbed off the bed and left the room. "Yeah Katie. Let me call you back… thirty minutes. Thirty. Twenty. FINE. TEN. Goodbye Katie!"

Emily shut her phone and returned to Naomi who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting to be filled in on all the parts she didn't hear. "Katie just found out she has menopause." "And… I'm very sorry for your sister?" Naomi questioned, knowing this conversation was going somewhere but she had no clue where. "And, she's upset. She has mentioned a couple times that she wanted kids lately, she must've been trying to hint it to me. I feel horrible Naoms, when we were little we used to always talk about how many boys and girls we would have and name them and all sorts of shit like that."

"And…?"

"She wants to adopt."

"Are you shitting me? Since when has now become the time for her to adopt?"

"When I said mentioned, I meant she's been talking about it a lot."

"She doesn't even have a serious boyfriend, is Katie really going to be able to take care of a child on her own?"

"I don't know, Naomi! For fucks sake, interview her yourself…"

"Sorry Ems. This is just really new to me, I mean it's not my place to tell Katie what to do. I just, you're her sister and I want you to be happy, and you're never really happy when Katie isn't…"

"Yeah…" Emily said sadly and then quickly smiled, "Naomi! What about Andrew?"

"What?" Naomi blinked a few times in surprise.

"Katie wants a kid, and honestly, I think she can do it. And Andrew, he is brilliant and he wants a home, and we'd still get to see him and it'd be… perfect." Emily got quieter and quieter and less excited as Naomi appeared to be less likely to approve of her idea. "Never mind… it's a dumb idea."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, until Naomi reached out and pulled Emily's hand until they were sitting side by side on the bed. She held her hand tightly and looked directly into Emily's eyes. "Emily, your sister would make a great mother. Just because we aren't ready to adopt doesn't mean she isn't."

Emily's smile returned. She let go of Naomi's hand so she could wrap her in a tight hug and kiss her on the cheek. "I love you, Naomi."

"I love you too."

The red-head called her sister back and immediately began formulating a plan with her sister and telling her all the details about Andrew. Naomi felt slightly selfish, but she didn't want Andrew out of her life completely which is partially why she was letting Katie adopt him. However, it was mainly because if Katie didn't keep her end of the deal as a mother the law for which she works would make sure Andrew was taken care of. No, that was not the main reason; the main reason was to see that smile on Emily's face. She was determined to make her smile any chance she could, she would never be the cause for it to fade away. It was early in the morning when Katie finally allowed Emily to hang up and cuddle next to Naomi who had patiently waited for her to end the call, never rushing them, just waiting. She earned herself a peaceful night's rest beside the beautiful woman who she loved.

**Sorry, haven't gone back and edited it. This was a painful to write with what I have going on right now, but I hope at least you guys were able to enjoy it. Thanks for your support 3**


	24. Chapter 25: Attraction

**Enjoy the new chapter! **

Several days later…

It was a bright and warm afternoon in New York City. Amongst the massive crowds on the street, the redhead was managing to get through the rushing crowd despite her small frame and the careless attitude of the locals. At one point she nearly lost the brown bag she had clutched tightly in her fist due to a shoving salesman that hadn't noticed her. After half an hour of "excuse me, pardon me sir," Emily dropped the courteous behavior and pushed against the crowd to make actual headway towards her destination. She was mostly successful until she was sidetracked by what appeared to be a gay bar. She shuffled her way past people until her face was pressed against the glass; being closed, it was too dark inside for her to see anything. As she gave up and began to walk away she noticed a flyer plastered to the window that had been higher than her line of sight.

"_Highlight your nightlife at Crush where LGBTQ nightlife thrives. Open Daily 8pm-4am. Themed nights: Tuesdays – Queerious. Thursdays – MasQueerAde. Mondays & Saturdays – Drag Night. Shirts not necessary. Must be 18 or older to enter. Please leave any prejudices at the door, have a drink, and enjoy your night. NOTICE: DJ Lezz'Roll scheduled for only two more weekends. Further information: /nightlife or call us at 1-800-5669."_

Emily took a photo of the flyer on her phone and returned to her journey through the crowd. She was relieved to escape the wildness of the city and enter the revolving doors of the Trump Hotel. She was greeted by the concierge and again by the man in the lift. "You're looking lovely today Miss Fitch."

"Thank you Jeremy." Emily smiled.

"May I ask how many more days we will be enjoying your stay here with us?" The guests always found the staff at the hotel to be very sincere and Emily would never deny a kind person a conversation.

"I think we are flying back home in three days, but Naomi has arranged for my sister to stay for another month or so."

"Ah, I assume your sister would be Miss Katie, the one who looked like you from this morning, but is very much a different person." He winked.

"Yes, she doesn't like getting mixed up." The redhead laughed and exited the elevator as the door opened at her floor.

"I don't think it would be all that bad to get mixed up with someone as lovely as yourself Miss Fitch, but tt has been noted. Have a wonderful day, enjoy the weather." He chuckled and waved as the elevator closed.

Before opening her door she removed the contents of the brown bag, trashing the wrapping in a hallway bin. She wanted the surprise to look nice. Holding the surprise in one hand, she pulled the keycard out of her tight pocket and slowly slid the door open. She placed everything on the counter and shut the door as quietly as possible before picking everything back up and tiptoeing to the bedroom. Automatically smiling at the blonde hair poking out beneath the covers, probably in attempt to escape the sunlight poking through the windows, Emily placed the surprise on the bedside table and crawled beneath the cozy duvet. She was slightly startled to see that Naomi was not asleep, as she had expected.

"Good morning beautiful," Emily whispered.

"I'm awake Ems, you don't have to whisper." Naomi whispered back teasingly.

"Right." She said returning to her normal voice, "Why are you awake then?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Aw, why not?" As they spoke, the redhead watched as she crept her small hand into the hold of the paler fingers of her counterpart, smiling wider and betraying her sympathizing tone, when they connected.

"Nothing really," Naomi dismissed.

"You were nervous weren't you?" Emily challenged.

"Perhaps. And if I were, it would be an appropriate behavior, so no point in you getting all excited at any possibility of me showing a questionable emotion." She bit her lip to hide a smile.

"So you were nervous…" Emily tapped Naomi on the nose to emphasize 'nervous.' The blonde just scrunched her nose and kissed the wandering finger when it passed her lips.

"Yes, I was, Fitch. So tell me what happened already, yeah?"

Emily leaned over and kissed the girl she had missed all morning.

"Mm. Maybe I like these emotions you're wringing out of me." Naomi mumbled against Emily's lips. The news follow-up was forgotten for a good thirty minutes; there was generally nothing that could take priority over an enjoyable make-out session.

Taking a break, both of them knowing now was not the time to take things further than kissing, Naomi spooned Emily and sighed, "Have you been satiated enough to tell me what happened now?"

"Mm, I don't think I'll ever be satiated so long as you're around to kiss me even more."

"Fair enough." The blonde watched as her girlfriend turned to look up into her blue eyes.

"Katie adores him."

"Yeah and what about Andrew?"

"He was a bit nervous around her but he accepted her peace offering… a Spiderman t-shirt."

"Oh dear, Katie shops enough for herself, she's going to be broke if she's got the opportunity to dress another little person."

"You should have seen how excited she got when he put it on. The size of Andy's smile when he realized Katie had hidden some silly string in the pocket for a full "spidey" experience was so fucking adorable..."

"How cute. It's great they are getting on and all, but what did Mrs. Potts have to say about the process and technicalities? Did you tell Katie I could be her lawyer if she needs me to write up some formal custody papers?" Emily was amused by Naomi's way of bringing everything to a reasonable perspective at some point or another. When it came to law, Naomi was ninety percent serious business and ten percent "what-is-Emily-doing-right-now?" (The redhead seemed to be her only weakness when it came to work thus far.)

"Mrs. Potts said the process may take months or even a year, especially with the difficulty of Andrew's mother not actually being dead, rather, a technically living and relapsing heroine addict. She needs to be evaluated to see whether Katie will be able to have full-custody or if the biological mother may have visitation rights. She said it's more complicated because Katie would be taking Andrew back home as opposed to living with him in America, so Katie may be stuck either commuting or staying at an apartment here for awhile until everything is more certain. I did tell them both about you volunteering your services, but Mrs. Potts said they have to do it with someone who specializes in American Adoption, regardless of the amazing efficiency you have with your job… that I may or may not have sort of ranted on about…" Naomi blushed as Emily continued. She was pretty humble about nearly everything she did except for when she would tease Emily about being triumphant at whatever lame skill was necessary in the moment. But she never did so in front of anyone else…

"You don't think it would still be appropriate for me to look over the documents at least? You know, just hover over the person on the job, make sure they get it right for Katie-dearest and little Andrew?"

"Perhaps that would speed up the process. I don't suppose it could hurt."

"It can't." Naomi affirmed.

"You're all cute when you get all business and protective over family."

"Yeah, well, you're all cute when you're… being cute."

"Good one, Campbell. And I thought you were full of witty comebacks, what happened to your brilliant sarcasm?"

"If you really want me to say something sarcastic perhaps you should remove your hand from my upper-thigh." Naomi and Emily looked under the blanket between them where Emily's hand had somewhere in the conversation drifted.

"Am I distracting the focused Campbell?"

"Oh, no, not at all."

"How about now?" Emily moved her hand dangerously higher, biting her lip enjoying the way her girlfriend's eyelids fluttered shut for a second before she could recover and hide her reaction.

"Fuck, Emily. Since when did talking about your sister and little children make you act so seductively?" Naomi said through minimally parted lips, trying to keep her breathing even.

"Mm. There's the type of response I'd expect from my lover." Emily moved her hand back down and waited for Naomi's eyes to open again. Instead Naomi took an unused pillow and covered her face and turned away from the smaller girl.

"Babe, what's wrong?" The redhead was concerned she had gone too far.

"Nothing." Was muffled against the pillow.

"Naoms, c'mon tell me."

"No."

Emily bit her lip not to cry, she was scared she just screwed something up. She didn't mean to keep teasing Naomi so much, it was her sex drive that kept pushing her to make a move and the worried side that kept making her pull away. "Naoms, I got you something. You want to see?" Emily reached over to the bedside table and got the surprise she had taken back with her; it was a fresh Bavarian crème cupcake with chocolate frosting and rainbow sprinkles.

"In a bit."

"Please tell me what's wrong Naomi…" Emily tugged at the pillow a little and watched Naomi loosen her grip on it. As the pillow slid away she saw Naomi's eyes red-rimmed from the few wet tears fallen across her face. A tear fell down her Emily's face at the sight. "Naomi… I…"

"It's okay Emily."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know why I've been acting so on and off."

"Emily… it's not that…"

"What is it?"

"Well. It is that, I'm not sure what you want from me. You keep initiating and anytime things get too hot you stop without explanation and I guess…" Naomi looked away unable to take the brown eyes staring into her, hanging on her every word.

"Naomi…"

"I just don't know if it's something that I'm doing. Do you get turned off by something I do? Are you not attracted to me? I mean you're gorgeous Emily. You've got the most beautiful brown eyes, the softest, sexiest red hair, from what I can tell you have an amazing body… you're just so beautiful and whenever we stop I can't help but think maybe you don't want to go further with me because maybe you only see us as short term and don't really want me…"

Both girls were crying now. "Oh Naomi. No, fuck no. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I'm so fucking attracted to you. I keep stopping because I'm scared if I go to far I'll scare you away. You said you've never really been gay with anyone before and I just, I didn't want to go too fast and ruin everything. I've wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you Naomi, not just for short term, you mean so much more to me than that." Emily sniffled and rubbed away the tears from Naomi's eyes and then her own.

"I'm not scared of being loved by you Emily. It is _not _being loved by you that scares me more than anything. I'm scared I love you more than you love me. You say you fell in love with me the moment you saw me, but I'm thinking I fell in love with you from the fucking emails that started everything. I keep thinking about the future, and every fucking time you're right there next to me. I can't imagine myself without you."

Emily ignored the newly fallen tears on their faces and wrapped her fingers around the back of Naomi's neck to pull her close. Their lips crashed together hard as their bodies pressed together even harder. It was wet and passion infused, but once again, short-lived. After the sudden outburst of crying they were both short of breath. They each took a moment to pace their breathing. In the heat of the moment, the surprise cupcake had been discarded on the floor and Emily was straddling Naomi's legs. They were both sitting up.

"Ugh. I'm going to look like fucking cow shit now." Emily sighed wiping the ruined makeup she had put on in the morning to meet Katie at the orphanage.

"Mm, the most attractive cow shit I've ever seen." Naomi smiled, wiping her face as well. She looked down and away from the lovely brown eyes she was crazy for. "I'm sorry Emily. I think I made a bigger deal out of your teasing than necessary."

"Don't be sorry. _I'm_ sorry I'm such a tease." But the brown eyes forced blue to make contact.

"You don't be sorry either. There may be some small part of me that likes the teasing. It's kind of sexy when your usual silly self gets a bit… dominant." Naomi's pale skin turned noticeably a bit redder. She cleared her throat and looked away to play off her statement as more casual than it actually had been.

"You know as much fun as it is to see you get frustrated when I walk away after I kiss you, it's just as hard for me to walk away and not keep kissing you."

"So why don't you just stay, you know, in the future, now that we got that shit all sorted out?" Naomi raised her eyebrows.

"You can bet I will." Emily smiled and let herself snuggle into Naomi's shoulder as they both fell back into the comfy mattress. Being the taller one, Naomi was able to reach the blankets with just a stretch of her arm and cover them both.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence Emily started talking again. "Mm. Naomi, I was hoping you and I could enjoy a night out here just the two of us… Between Andrew, Katie, and your work we haven't really gotten to do much on our own."

"I was thinking the same. What do you have in mind?"

"You remember when we went on that double-date with Effy and Cook?"

"You want to go bowling again?" Naomi asked raising an eyebrow. Last time they all sucked at bowling and ended up just drinking like madmen until they were kicked off the premises.

"I was thinking more along the lines of when we went clubbing…"

"I like what you're thinking Fitch." The blonde removed her arm from around Emily's waist to turn over and grab her phone off the night table before turning back around to her girlfriend. She had a serious look on her face as she started typing things into it, obviously searching. Without looking at it, Emily took the phone away from a confused looking Naomi who was staring back at her.

"I've already found the perfect place." She explained.

"Right, a club. I wasn't looking for a club though." Naomi responded.

"Are you lying Campbell? Are you just trying to avoid looking like a fool here?" The redhead smirked.

"Look for yourself Madame 'Fool.'" The blonde pointed to her phone in Emily's hand.

The header _'Fine Dining in New York City' _was followed by a list of five-star restaurants and maps marking them how close they were to their hotel. "I was hoping you would do the honors of letting me display my classier side before you ended up talking me into having one drink too many and becoming as trashy as they come…"

"Trashy-Naomi… Classy-Naomi…. I love them both."

"So I take it you'll come?"

"I've never been one to turn down food." She rubbed her tummy. Naomi slipped her hand underneath Emily's shirt gently, where Emily's hand had rubbed. She loved the feeling of her girlfriend's soft skin. She moved her fingers up and down her torso, but her thoughts of admiration were purely innocent at the moment.

"Quite right… So would you like to inform me about the club so we can schedule our night around your activity of choice?"

They spent the next hour looking through the Club Crush website together until they drifted off to sleep. It was going to be quite awhile before the club was going to open for the night and they didn't want to go out and eat too soon, so they spent the rest of the afternoon drifting in and out of sleep and kisses.

**Alrighty, hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Next chapter – their evening out. Can the sexual tension seriously get any worse? ;) lol. Much love to my readers, leave a review if you can3 I miss you all. Missed this story. **


	25. Chapter 26: Predate

**Author's Note: Fun times accommodated by plenty of character development. It's a really long one, soooo grab some munchies and get cozy :)**

_**Naomi's PoV**_

Emily had insisted that we get ready for the evening separately… something about wanting to surprise me. Although, I'm pretty sure that whatever Emily wears is going to stun me regardless of whether I saw her in advance. Knowing the way she never ceases to take my breath away you would think I would be dead…Thank goodness I'm not because tonight is looking to be very lively and promising.

Wanting to treat the fancy dinner I had scheduled with the utmost formality, I left Emily to go find some place where I could clean up. She questioned me when I didn't take any evening wear along but I told her I wasn't going to be wearing any of the boring things I had in my suitcase. Those were from the night events I had that were strictly professional back home and I didn't think I could go out with her looking less than decent, knowing the lengths Emily was going to, to make herself impossibly more gorgeous.

I ventured the city and allowed myself to be taken by the crowd. I was eventually herded into a giant Macy's by a group of tourists blocking any other path. I really wasn't much of a shopper so I immediately called the only appropriate person when it came to fashion advice, despite my mind blatantly alerting me that I was digging myself into a deep hole by making contact with her… let alone on a matter she could endlessly ramble about. I mean I had to be all ready and back at the hotel in four hours so time was of the essence.

"Hello?" I said unsure when the ringing stopped but no voice answered. I heard muffled sounds coming through a probably covered speaker. Rolling my eyes I wondered if this was even worth the bother, then I remembered that I was doing this for Emily and repeated a bit louder, "Hello?"

"Shut up for a second." She whispered harshly into the phone. I could make out the clacking of heels on tile as I waited. I scoffed and nearly hung up at her rude behavior, but then again, I expected nothing less going into this. "Alright, what do you want?" She said in a less than interested tone.

"Lovely to hear your voice, Katie," I sighed.

"Yeah, right. Again, what was it you wanted?" _Fucking hell. You'd think her demeanor would've matured slightly after meeting Andrew… _

"You know what? Never mind." I wasn't in the mood to deal with her and all that was her attitude for the length of time it would take to follow through with anything positive she could possibly offer. I was about to hang up when I heard laughter and struggling before another familiar voice got on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Um, hello? Little man?" I was moving while I spoke on the phone because otherwise I would have been trampled. I managed to find an exit that was a more quiet area meant for smoking. The scent soothed me; it had actually been quite awhile since I had last smoked. Emily had taken my last pack back in England while we were clubbing, and since then I hadn't really ever been away from her to even consider buying a new one. I wasn't interested in deliberately going behind her back to smoke. In fact, I hadn't even asked her if it bothered her. Of course I'd stop if she asked; I'd do anything for her, but it would be slightly difficult to kick the habit when times got more stressful, particularly with the hard cases I knew I'd be returning to when I got home.

"Naomi, what are you doing?"

"Shopping." I said casually. However, with the frequency of the occasion, I probably should have said it differently.

"You like shopping?" Apparently it _was_ that easy to tell I wasn't the type to be searching racks for the latest trends. His voice was further from the phone when he continued talking and after I second I realized he wasn't talking to me anymore. "Yeah, she said she's going shopping… Ummmm, I don't _think _she's joking." More shuffling noises.

"Andrew says you're going shopping, is this true?" Katie returned speaking seriously.

"For fucks sake, yes. Problem?" Of course she'd take an interest.

"No. But why are you shopping?" She quickly added, "Is Emily accompanying you?" Unsure why, I felt she knew the answer to the questions before I complied with a response.

"I'm shopping because Emily and I are going out tonight and I've got nothing to wear. And no, she's back at the room getting ready… she was insistent on surprising me by getting ready separately."

"I see… and what exactly is it you are calling _me _for?" Yeah, we were both very conscious of the fact that Katie was one of the last people I'd go to for advice. Maybe in the future I could see myself asking her a few things about Emily-on those occasions Emily feels like being sly and avoiding questions purposelessly… well not purposelessly, her goal was to be sly… I rolled my eyes at the thought yet smiled because ultimately, she was just too damn cute.

"Don't make me say it Katie." I sighed.

"Say it Campbell." I could hear Andrew in the background asking "Say what? Say what Katie? What is she going to say?" Katie laughed at Andrew's childlike curiosity and answered him; "I'll put her on speaker so you can hear. After all I think I need a witness to this moment, if only because you're going to deny it forever when I recall upon it frequently in any fitting situation." There was a beep. "Speak loud and clear Naomi, we're listening…"

"If you weren't in the presence of a child I'd be cur-"

"Hey, watch it." _That's shocking. _I felt approval of Katie's motherly protectiveness kicking in. Perhaps she wasn't going to be all that bad. _Support her for Emily… Right… Emily. _I took a dramatic deep breath, not wanting to appear out of character and accepting this feat as easily as I honestly could…

"I need your help." I said quietly, trying to lightly cough away any commitment to the absurd statement.

"Nuh-uh."

"For fu—I mean, shi—no." I shook my head at myself and wondered how I was going to prevent myself from swearing at Katie in front of Andrew. She was probably one of the people who could bring out the sailor in me the quickest, other than a ridiculous court sentence and high-horsed judge… "Katie, I need your help."

"Great for you to finally admit it."

"What are we helping her with?" Andrew, again in the background.

"Nothing. We are really busy Campbell, so sorry, I can't be bothered to help you." "Heyyyyyy. That's not very nice." Andrew and Katie began going back and forth. "Who said we have to be nice to Naomi?" "It's the golden rule, treat others the way you want to be treated." "You don't see me asking her for fashion advice." "Apologize." "What?" "Apologize to her. That wasn't nice." "You've got to be shi—kidding me…?" "No. Do it or you have to go into a timeout! That's what Mrs. Potts makes us do if we say not nice things." _I could not believe I was getting to hear this conversation. Was Andrew really lecturing Katie? This was just unreal. _I made a mental note to buy Andrew a big gift next time I saw him. My previous dramatic sigh was nothing compared to the one I overheard next.

"Sorry Campbell." There was nothing sincere about her voice.

"That doesn't count. You have to say it nicely. Mrs. Potts would have sent you into a timeout _AND _made you repeat it if you said it like that." I wondered how frequently he was going to be quoting Mrs. Potts and her actions… it was one of those kid things, he must look up to her a lot. I guess with time it would fade away and we would all be hearing incessant parroting of anything Katie says.

"I'm sorry, Naomi. Do you forgive me?" _Fuck me, that was sincere sounding. _

"I forgive you Katie." The smarter bit of me told me not to earn myself a lesson from the little man and sound as sincere as possible. There was an uncomfortable silence that fell on us at the realization we were supposed to act like adults and this child should not be telling us how to behave. I think we almost felt regrettably stupid. That was the beginning of neutrality between Katie and I. At least in front of Andrew, we silently agreed to behave ourselves and act appropriately.

"…right. Wear something black to emphasize your blue eyes, she'll love that. Emily can't stop telling me about them whenever I bring up the color blue. Oh, and try something sleeveless for once. You're always covering up your arms with blazers. Don't make this another business meeting Campbell, yeah?" I blushed at the thought of Emily saying nice things about me...

To anyone else the bringing up a color in conversation would be weird, but Katie and her job to keep up to date with the trending colors would keep her sister in check regardless of Emily's interest. Emily was nice to Katie; she was able to fake interest a lot longer than I ever could. Then again, sometimes I wasn't so sure my redhead was faking it; maybe it was just her love for her twin that I was seeing… They were remarkably close for what fights they had in the past and the obvious differences in their personalities.

"Thanks Katie." I started heading towards the eveningwear section.

"Yeah, send me a picture before you buy anything. I don't trust your taste."

"My taste in women is notably outstanding."

"Woman." She corrected, but I could tell it was a warning as well.

"She's the only one for me Katie. I promise you that." I attempted to assure her and meant it entirely.

"I think Naomi and Emily are fucking perfect together!" My jaw slacked—that was not Katie that had just said that.

"ANDREW! YOU CAN'T SWEAR!" Katie scolded and then repeated more calmly and seriously, "We don't swear because it's not nice. If you swear again we're going to have to put you in one of those time-outs Mrs. Potts does."

He groaned, "But I was only just repeating what yo—"

"I've got to go Naomi. Send me the pictures. Bye." She hung up quickly. I think the smile on my face couldn't have gotten bigger. It was fairly obvious that Andrew was saying it because it had been Katie whom originally said she thought Emily and I were perfect together. Content with the new information I began my shopping. It took several attempts to find something that Katie approved of via texting pictures of me awkwardly standing in front of a mirror dressed up, but when I finally found the right dress she practically virtually pulled the credit card out of my pocket and bought it for me.

I looked at my watch, two more hours until I had to pick my beaut up. Conveniently on my way out I saw some bored women at a makeup counter and entrusted them with my face. I think my ego inflated about ten-times larger than normal with the amount of compliments they were showering me with as they did their work. When I looked in one of the mirrors on the counter I couldn't help but hope Emily would think I looked as pretty as they were saying I was. When they finished they wished me a lucky evening they were fully informed about. They had gotten me to loosen up by getting me to chat about Emily after noticing how uncomfortable I felt for the first few minutes they were doing their job. I left with their directions to the nearest place I could pick up a fresh bouquet and a curling iron. They had instructed me that a curled-do would best compliment my make-up and dress. I had a feeling Katie and these ladies would have gotten on quite well…

Thirty minutes to eight and I was standing in our hotel's single-person lobby bathroom. I must've occupied it for quite awhile, not including the additional time I had spent standing in front of the full-length mirror making minor repetitive adjustments to how I looked. My arms were folded over my waist and covering each other, unused to feeling so uncovered. I still had enough fabric to go out and look appropriate at a nice restaurant but the lack of sleeves and bareback combined with a lower neckline made me feel nearly naked. It was a sleek black dress that was very fitted and rested an inch above my knees. My bleach-blonde hair cascaded down and covered my shoulders in almost perfect curls. This was actually the first time I had worn it in curls so I was nervous whether Emily would like it, maybe it would be too different. To accommodate the classiness of my dress I had on a circular diamond pendant that rested neatly against me skin and a matching bracelet. Both very simple yet very nice. I felt pretty.

Wrecking any confident feelings I had, I started practicing my smile. I had thirty minutes to kill and it suddenly popped into my mind that I should greet Emily in a better way than with just a casual 'hello.' I grabbed the roses off the counter and held them behind my back and pretended to be revealing them to Emily, "Just saw these at a market today and they reminded me of your gorgeous red hair." I thought of numerous other lame lines, but that one prevailed them all. Which just goes to show how lame they were… By the time I had decided to stick with that line after practicing pronouncing and emphasizing the words in all different ways I realized if I didn't make my way to the elevator I'd be late—unbelievable for someone in the same building as their date.

When I got to the door it was already six minutes after eight. Unfortunately it was a Friday so the hotel elevator and lobby were fairly crowded and we had to make more stops than I had grown accustomed to during the week. I quickly practiced the line and the flower presenting once more before knocking on the door. Nothing could have prepared me for what was about to be revealed to me. However, before such a revealing, I was standing there for a solid two minutes, panicking and thinking I maybe I had knocked on the wrong door. I regained my wits and grabbed my bag of stuff that I had worn today and rummaged through it and found my room key. It worked on the door so I slowly pushed it open and entered, roses still held behind my back.

From the inside of the room I could now hear music playing from the bedroom, probably why she couldn't hear me. Dropping my stuff from earlier beside the door and closing it gently I started walking to the bedroom. My heels clacked on the tile of the floor as I went. She must've heard me because the bedroom door opened and there she was…

I think I was staring at her with my jaw dropped the entire time her sexy legs were heading in my direction. There was just so much and to take it in all at the same time I had to keep telling myself she was really my girlfriend. I suppose you want to know what she looked like…

First off, her hair looked freshly colored, a bit brighter red than it had been before. The way she was wearing it down just past her shoulders, straightened with these two thin braids forming a crown around the rest of her cascading hair I thought she was a fucking angel. I didn't know if there were angels of specific kinds, but if there were, Emily was hands down the top angel of beauty. I so badly wanted to reach out and touch it, it somehow looked soft and I bet it smelled amazing. Then her makeup, as though her face could look any more lovely, she had her eyes lightly lined with black forcing those amazing light-brown eyes to stand out more than usual. I stared into them until my gaze automatically flicked to her lips, widely spread into a smile between two lines of some gorgeous dark red shade that contrasted her bright white teeth perfectly. Once again my gaze drifted downward. She was wearing a similar diamond as I was, around her neck but I wouldn't doubt hers was nicer-dangling there above the most amazing cleavage I've seen in my life. Fuck. I still haven't seen her naked but I knew that she must've been wearing a demi-cup bra showing just a bit extra for my pleasure this evening. I still thought classy and incredibly sexy when I looked at her. The dress she was wearing was sleeveless too, wonderful because that meant I would get to rub my own arms against hers and feel warm the rest of the night. I hoped the place we were dining at had a one of those private booths where we could cuddle behind the table. Back to her outfit, it was probably the prettiest shade of deep dark purple, almost black, fitted tightly around her body and ending just a few inches above her knees. (We both would have worn something longer for a formal restaurant but we still planned on going clubbing after so we tried to compromise I guess.) She had a thick black belt around her waist reminding me just how petite her form was. Chills went through my body when I was on the brink of imaging her without her clothes…

"Naomi?" She was quiet; probably shy because of the way I was looking at her. But when I looked up I realized she was looking at me the same way. "You're hair looks amazing." She said coming closer and touching my curls gently with her fingertips, giving them a little bounce. As I was reaching to touch hers as well now that the lack of distance would allow me to, I realized my hands were pre-occupied by the bouquet of roses I was supposed to have given her already… "I was at the roses and the market reminded you of my red hair." _FUCK._ I was blushing now. The look on her face meant she obviously noticed every mistake I made. I think she giggled but I didn't hear it because my heart was beating loud in my ears after she took the roses, set them on the table and turned back around took my hands and led me inside the bedroom.

I did not expect to see Katie and Andrew on our bed. "SURPRISE!" He shouted in laughter. Katie just had her eyebrow raised in approval, giving me the up and down look. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, first of all because I was unusually dressed up, and secondly, because the thoughts on my mind weren't so appropriate in the presence of company, I started fidgeting with the metal band around one of my fingers. I think Emily noticed because she politely encouraged Katie to take Andrew to dinner. I heard Katie excitedly telling Andrew their plans for the night as they were leaving. Just when I thought we were alone I had already drifted a few steps closer to where Emily was stood. "WE'RE COMING BACK A MOMENT. HOLD UP." Katie shouted, knowing too well what I was about to initiate. I bit my lip disappointedly and turned back towards the door my redhead was facing.

The older twin looked up before folding her arms and down at the ground. I think Andrew who had his arms around her waist nudged her a little bit before she looked up at the two of us and smiled shyly, "I think you both look nice." We both looked at Emily and saw a small smile creeping on her face, I just raised my eyebrow challenging Katie, because hell, Emily looked fucking light-years beyond 'nice'. "Alright, alright, you look like…really stunning. You too, Naomi." The smaller twin initiated a hug with her sister, which Andrew quickly joined before leaving and pulling a reluctant me into as well. "Okay, okay, little man, I'll join your little group hug…" I laughed as he pulled me and I think everyone else started laughing too when he shoved himself between us all so he was getting squished in the middle. "I think all of us look beautiful. Even…Mommy." He said that last part so quietly we all just sort of silenced as though he were going to repeat himself. When he didn't, Katie was still smiling more happily then I'd seen before. "That's right young man, you're definitely the most beautiful of them all. Shall we go to dinner?" We had all separated from the hug but each of us was standing close to our partner for the evening. Katie crouched lower to Andrew's height, "We shall." She reached out for his hand, which he took while giggling. "LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" He started dragging her at the pace of a running child compensating for shorter legs while Katie was telling him to slow down but she ended up just going along with it in her heels. "Can we get ice cream for dinner?" was the last thing we heard before our front door was closed.

The two of us smiled at each other as we were eliminated the gap. She put her arms around my waist and held me tight as I moved my own arms instinctively over her shoulders. Our foreheads rested together, both of us just looking into each other's eyes before I tilted my head slowly and pressed my lips against her inviting soft ones. The moment was so sensual I think I was more turned on than I had been in my entire life. They were short, small, soft kisses, just grazing each other's lips and I felt as though I was going to collapse. Emily bowed her chin closer to her chest so I couldn't kiss her properly anymore but our foreheads remained in contact. We both caught our quickened breath and I lowered my arms so that I was now clasping her fingers between mine at our sides. "You look beautiful Emily." She smiled up at me and kissed my cheek, I don't think she was gathered enough to talk and say thank-you yet, clearly as affected as I was. She temptingly glanced at my lips several times before letting go of one of my hands and pulling me towards the door. We both knew it would be worthwhile to prioritize our plans over the desires promoted by our hormones, at least for tonight.

I grabbed her black jacket off the hanger in the open closet by the entry. It definitely suited her the way it easily emulated beauty and class, ending past her waist, close to wear her dress stopped. As she buttoned herself up I slipped on my short white jacke. It was kind of poofy and certainly less classy than Emily's, but I knew it was going to be a little bit chilly out tonight and perhaps I would have the opportunity to act all chivalrous by wrapping Emily in it, if hers was not managing to fulfill it's purpose. I was well aware her coat was more for fashion than warmth. And being the more practical one, mine was the opposite.

Holding the door open and closing it behind us, after making sure I had my wallet and room key in my clutch, I escorted Emily out of the hotel with her arm hooked around mine. I had arranged for Thomas to take us to the restaurant but we would walk from there to the club afterwards. Depending on how sober we were, we would walk to the hotel when we were done dancing.

"Ladies, you are looking beautiful this evening." He said opening the door for us. "You are both very lucky to have each other." He said as he closed it. Despite the fact we had stopped walking and were now going to be sat together for a while as he pushed through city traffic in his classic black limo, (not stretch, I mean I didn't think either Emily or I had any need or desire for the greater attention of the public…), Emily still held my arm. She laid her head on my shoulder, looked up at me and sighed happily. "I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world." "I don't think that's possible, babe." Embarrassment flooded over me when I saw Emily's smile stretch. I hadn't ever called her babe before, or any of the like classic pet names you heard around newly-weds or in lovey-dovey romantic movies. "Don't fret _babe, _that felt nice." She whispered in my ear. I think my heart melted when she called me it back. _What the fuck? When was I into this romantic, love-mush type of shit?_ "And just why not?" She asked, carrying on the conversation as though that minor moment hadn't happened. I recovered, "Mmm, because I am the one with the most amazing girlfriend in the world. In fact, even if they could prove there were life-forms elsewhere in the universe and that they had girlfriends, I'd still say you are the most amazing girlfriend of any galaxy to existence." _Fuck that, I'm all love-mush when it comes to Emily._

**To be continued. Lol. Sorry, I thought the date would actually happen in this chapter, seems I got a bit-carried away with the pre-date stuff. Hope this suited everyone's taste. TRUST ME, the moment you've all been waiting for is getting closerrrr! If you can just hang on xD **

**To the lovely reviews – you make my day and push me to keep writing. It would be delightful if I heard more from you guys Y'all turn me into love-mush. Thanks everyone. **

**(It will be discussed in the next chapter, but in case you didn't realize-Katie had been over with Andrew while Naomi was shopping to help her get ready.)**


	26. Chapter 27: Campbell, Naomi Campbell

**A/N: I'm BACK :D Writing a ton of different stories but I know this one is a favorite, hopefully I'll get around to finishing it. Hit me up with some reviews to let me know if you're still interested please :)**

**Thanks everyone, enjoy.**

**Emily's PoV**

I was starving by the time we arrived at our first stop of the evening. I had been fairly busy all day and hadn't the chance to get anything to eat. Naomi would be upset with me if I made a habit of it. But she had no reason to be because when it came to food I used my fast-metabolism to my advantage, frequently enjoying our bonding sessions through good cooking. _Holy fuck. _I caught a mouth-watering aroma in the air as we entered the upscale restaurant. My beautiful blonde had her arm wrapped around my waist joining us at the hip; I didn't think there would be any doubt we were together. I admired that she had no fear of being so gay in public with me; at least she didn't reveal any such feelings. Instead, she occupied her time showing me adoration and sneaking in acts of affection to a degree that wasn't entirely inappropriate.

A lanky, yet adorably so, guy stood in front of a narrow counter in a white shirt, black bow-tie, and black vest. This place had a strong formal tone, with dim lighting, shiny clean silverware, and modern geometric plates in black and white. "Good evening ladies, welcome to Obsession. Do you have a reservation?"

I don't know why but it just felt good when Naomi spoke for both of us in these settings. The way she took charge and tried to take care of me always assured me she really did care for me. "Under Naomi Campbell, please."

"We actually have several Naomi's. May you please repeat your last name, miss?" He looked up from the small black book he had scanned quickly.

"Campbell. Naomi Campbell."

I squeezed my girlfriend tighter when I saw her roll her eyes. She probably thought he was asking just for a laugh.

"Ah, like the model?"

"Yes, aside from the fact that my naming was irrelevant to her status in the fashion industry." I bit my lip to prevent from laughing, seeing the satisfied smirk on her face. It must have been a newly thought of response for the common question she'd get. Her sarcasm was just one of the many traits that were becoming my guilty pleasures.

"Yes, well, I think you could easily out-do her with your gorgeous eyes and hair and trendy formalwear, so perhaps the fashion industry is not entirely irrelevant to you." He raised his eyebrows and Naomi was looking at me like something crazy just happened. I guess it wasn't too frequently that people complimented her sincerely after she quick-witted them.

I looked to him apologetically, "She says thank you." He returned my smile with a wink and grabbed some menus.

"Right this way Miss Campbell and Miss… Campbell." He said turning back around for a moment after a glance at our clasped hands. I think I felt Naomi's hand tighten around mine and from the corner of my eye I could make out her trying to hide a smile. I would be lying if the waiter's last name mistake had not made my heart skip as well. For a second I imagined Naomi and myself standing by an ocean in white dresses. She sensed my day-dreaming and gave my hand another squeeze to remind me we were going up a flight of stairs and if I did not look where I was going I would be ending our date rather quickly with a bruised face.

We ascended three flights of stairs before he took us through a narrow hallway. I noticed this floor was quite different from all the rest. The lights were more dimmed than by the entrance and each of the tables were secluded from the rest by three walls. They were little private booths set up so that the only open walkway had a view of the lit up city.

Naomi had me scoot in first, trapping myself between the wall and her. There was plenty of the room but I was more than happy with her sitting close enough to feel our arms and legs touching. Under the table she placed her left hand on my right leg just above my knee. I was in heaven.

We watched our waiter while he prepared us for our meal. He set a stylistic menu in front of each of us before lighting tea lights around the vase of flowers. I hadn't noticed before that rose petals had been scattered across the table as well. "The flowers are for you to take home after your meal, if you'd like," he said when I pulled them closer to smell.

Naomi's blue eyes watched me intently for every reaction. This was all a surprise for me. While he lit the candles he briefly gave us a fascinating and comical history version of the buildings in our view. Afterwards he added smugly, "Actually, none of that is true. Really they are just a bunch of buildings some wealthy real estate agent bought and renovated before selling to another rich bastard which was eventually turned it into an apartment complex." He was charming both Naomi and I very well. But whenever I laughed Naomi's hand slid slightly higher up my thigh causing me to stop laughing more abruptly than I intended.

"Mm. I think I like the other version better." Naomi smiled at him; ignoring the shocked glare I was giving her, out of his view.

"Yes, most people do. Would either of you like something to drink? We may or may not have been awarded several years in a row for our fine collection of wines." He said bashfully as though it were his own restaurant. He looked like a college student, too young to have a successful restaurant, nothing against him, just businesses like these don't pop-out of nowhere, and it takes time to become the highest caliber offered on a busy street in a capitol city.

Naomi rattled off some fancy names as politely as anyone being dismissive could. To her credit, I had never heard of any of the wines she ordered. She was not trying to stump him and make him look foolish like she may have done to any other waiter just for my amusement. Maybe it was the way he did noy even flinch at us for being a same-sex couple, in fact, he looked happy to see us… It then clicked in my head that he had a rainbow lanyard bracelet poking through his white sleeve, aw. Call me biased, but I have a soft spot for gay affiliated people, especially the blonde next to me…

The second he left she looked shyly away from me and relaxed her hand that had been on my thigh. "You know he's gay, right?"

I wasn't sure if she felt threatened by the way I found him funny. "Yeah, observant one," she teased, "this restaurant was specifically marked for it's gay-friendly service."

I blushed.

But then she looked at me unsure of herself by frowning slightly, "So do you um, like it?"

"Like it?" I asked shocked she had to ask because, honestly, I loved every fucking detail, every second of this experience with her.

"I mean you know, this place? I asked for the romance package. I mean, I hope it's not too cheesy for you or you know makes you uncomfortable or something or li-" she was rambling so I quickly ended whatever nervous thoughts were going through her mind the best way possible. I had every intention of kissing her after what she had been doing with her hand only minutes ago. One of my hands was cupping her cheek while my other was lightly massaging the leg that was furthest from me. I felt her moan against my lips and remembered we were in public. I stopped kissing her so passionately and we just shared light kisses while holding hands.

We stopped once Naomi realized the waiter had been gone awhile and would probably be coming back soon. I wondered what was taking him so long; maybe they knew that the romantic booths preferred time and privacy… "Fuck me." Naomi whispered so quietly under her breath I barely heard her. I don't think she was telling me to right then, even though her saying it was enough to make me ignore the possibility of intrusion; rather she had expressed the strength of what we were both feeling right now the best way any semi-coherent person could. Trying to calm myself down I began to think about kittens. Don't fucking judge me.

I heard Naomi giggle. "What?" I looked at her.

"What are you smiling about Fitch? You're not even smiling smugly. You've just got this cute innocent smile right now."

"I was thinking about kittens." She snorted with a laugh and I swear I was only endeared even more to her by it.

"You're shitting me."

"I'm going to name one Pepe and one Penelope, like the cartoon I loved as a child, and they'll be black and white kittens so fucking adorable you'll want to cuddle with them all day."

"First off, I've got Einstein, little-white puppy, if you don't remember. I miss the little pesk… and secondly I think I'd much rather cuddle _you _all day."

"Aw, you've turned into a sap." I joked.

"Only for you babes."

The waiter returned with our wine, pouring it classily taking our glasses and pouring each of them halfway then leaving the bottle on the table. "Have you ladies thought of what to order?"

"What are your specials tonight?" Naomi inquired.

"Tonight we have the finest and freshest filets of tilapia from the bay that I would recommend, however, if you're feeling something a little heavier, perhaps the gnocchi with our specialty award-winning alfredo sauce."

"Babe, can we get both?" I asked.

"Of course, precious. We'll have one of each," Naomi relayed to the waiter.

The next few hours of fine dining were spent either devouring the delicious food or staring admirable at each other between cute expressions of love, future relationship aspirations, and little kisses. When they finished, Naomi made sure to leave a fine tip for their fantastic waiter at the insistence of Emily. Although, Naomi had been so satisfied with the service and experience and felt extra generous because making Emily made her happy, she would have tipped well anyway.

"So Emily, what do you want to do next this evening?"

"What do _you _want to do, Naoms?" I smiled.

"I dunno, what do _you _wanna do? Naomi laughed.

"I dunno, what do _you _wanna do?" I repeated.

"Jesus, you're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" Naomi sighed.

"Nope." I giggled.

"Hmm." Naomi leaned against the wall of the restaurant and pulled out a fag. I leaned against the wall beside her, watching her girlfriend inhale and exhale the smoke.

"You know, I'm feeling a bit tired, maybe we should head back to the hotel." I took Naomi's fag and stubbed it out.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry it was in the way."

"In the way?"

"Yeah." I stepped in front of Naomi and wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck, who now knew exactly what was about to happen. I kissed my girlfriend's lips for a good while before we both stopped to breathe. "Sorry. I didn't want to wait."

"Mmm...good thing that was worth way more than a fag." Naomi winked.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, or else I would have to sue for theft and destruction of property."

"Mm that's not all I'm interested in taking." I smiled devilishly.

Naomi coughed, "What?" My powers of seduction were overwhelming Naomi's capacity to function.

"You'll see. Why don't you call us a cab?"

"Yes m'am." Naomi pulled out her mobile and dialed Thomas for the quickest route to the hotel.

**A/N: Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
